Time and Again
by DreamVixen
Summary: (Raven & DV)Kag & Yusuke's moms are off to USA, leavin them in the same house. Emotions(and sexual tenson)are at max as these 2 live with each other and hide secrets. But this'll be harder than they think. Especally since Kagome's bloodline may not be as
1. WHO ARE YOU?

'Whispers to Chiisai and Koto,' so my fellow muses, what's the plan? How are we going to torture DV and Raven this time???

Koto: I can't remember, the vow now i cant hurt you 4.

Chiisai- Hmmm... 'Whispers into Furyou's ear,'

Raven: uh oh, this isn't good DV,

Kagome: What isn't good?

Ganko- Yeah, Don't keep us all in the dark.

DV- what are you guys talking about?

Chiisai- Nothing!!!

Furyou: Important, any way, Chiisai, is just helping me with... An experiment.

Kurama: then why didn't you ask me for help?

Raven: If you really want to know I suggest you... ahhhhhhk.

'glares at Furyou and Chiisai'

Furyou: WE DIDNT DO ANY THING

Chiisai- Yeah!!!

Ganko & Shippou- 'whistling innocently' what?

DV- --;;;

Inu- Great. As if these guys weren't bad enough separately, now they're together!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: 'snicker' you may want to look in the mirror

Raven: ...why

Kuwabara: 'laughing hysterically'

Sango: 'winces' your hair

Raven: not again 'runs to the nearest powder room' DAMN YOU GANKO AND SHIPPOU. THIRD TIME IN THE PAST TWO MONTHS

Ganko: what's her problem?

DV- Chiisai, Koto and Furyou all decided Raven and I would look better in pink and blue paint.

Koto Furyou and Chiisai-

Kagome-...Ah, right...

Raven: 'stalking back into the room' DV it was army green, not blue actually, blue is one of my favorite colors,

Koto: 'winces, and props arm around Ganko's shoulder' Umm, Ganko, sweetie, did you HAVE to choose a blonde yellow?

Furyou: Ganko, Shippou, I might suggest you run…

Miroku: 'ducks in cover deathly afraid of the way Raven's aura is flaring' you may want to do what she asked.

Shippou- Oh, don't worry. We won't have to go anywhere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: why is that???

Shippou: 'cries' we're in a cage made of foxfire

Ganko: and I can't get us out of here cause there aren't any shadows in here

Raven: how soon will the dye come out!?!?!?!?!?!!?

Ganko- 'cocks head' Good question...

Furyou: 'praying her head' he did not just say that he did NOT just say that

Koto: they are so gonna die

Shippou: it'll come out at the end of this chapter why???

Raven: WHAT?!?!?!?

Koto Furyou and Chiisai: 'dump ice water over top of Raven's head' chill.

Koto: Ganko, you say the disclaimer.

Ganko: Why me???

Furyou: 'glares'

Ganko: reason enough, Dream Vixen and FoxylilRaven DO NOT own YYH or IY.

Raven: thank you, but you will receive punishment later

Ganko: Gulp

Furyou: 'cough cough' Both DreamVixen and FoxylilRaven are posting these stories on both and ff. net,

CHAPTER 1: WHO ARE YOU.

Kagome walked through the door of her family's shrine. As usual, she had fresh wounds, and had ruined yet another Seifuki, nothing serious though. "Kagome can I talk to you for a minute?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming Kaa-san."

As she walked her mother gave her daughter a disapproving look. "Kagome, your 17 now, it has been two years since you shattered the Shikon no Tama, you deserve a break from gathering the tama no kakera?" Kagome looked at her mother, wondering where this was going, and winced as her mother added some rubbing alcohol to one of her wounds.

"Kaa-san, you know that I would love to but Inuyasha wont let me, and I have responsibilities to Shippou, as his adoptive okka-san, you know that. What is this all about any way?"

Her mother looked at her and said "Do what you can Kagome, I have to go to America with one of my high school friends Atsuko, to help her with a problem she has and for our own…financial purposes." Inuyasha who was standing in the door way finally made his presence known,

"Oi, wench, I said 5 minutes, not an fucking hour!!!"

Kagome's mother turned around, "Inuyasha, so glad you stopped by." Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Mom, back to the point you were trying to make before you were rudely interrupted."

Her mom nodded and stated cheerfully, "Well, Atsuko's son, Yusuke, will be staying here for the time we're gone." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's mother, thinking 'what is this nutcase of a bitch up to?'

"Mom, that means that I cant go to the Sengoku Jidai, while he's here, it could cause major reproductions if he falls down the well, and sees me there in history and fights, plus he could get killed." Kagome said worriedly, then a thought struck her, and thought out loud, "wait a minute; you mean you want me to stay here, in this era, for how ever long you and this boy's mother are in America?!?! ALONE!!!!!"

Her mother smiled, "No you two won't be alone, Souta and your grandfather will be here."

"Wench, you are not staying in this era for an unknown amount of time." The over arrogant hanyou stated proudly, chest out, nose high in the air, and the determined scowl. Unfortunately, in that pose, he couldn't see the FULLY trained miko, and her mother's darkening faces along with shortening tempers, and the inevitable happened

"INUYASHA!!!" the two women, well one 17 year old and a woman but close enough, growled loudly, "OSWARI!!" **THUD**!!!! And an Inuyasha sized dent, was made in the patio floor (A/N Raven; talk about shock absorbent floors, damn.).

Kagome looked at her mother, "Mom I didn't know you were a miko?" she looked back at her daughter,

"I'm not, related family members, of the same gender any way, can say the spell and have it work. (A/N Koto; I don't know if that's true or not, but, in this story it is)

"I wish I knew that earlier," came a sore muffled tone of voice. "But you are still not staying, we have kakera to find."

Kagome sighed, "Mom how long till you leave?"

Her mom thought for a second, "in a week and a half, why?"

Kagome grinned, "good tomorrow is the new moon, we don't have to explain about why Inuyasha is here, in clothing from the past." Inuyasha started to open his mouth to protest, but Kagome beat him to it, "Osawari."** Thud**, "Inuyasha, I know what you are going to say and the answer is no, I cannot go back. So go back to the Sengoku Jidai and tell the others that I will be back as soon as possible. Actually, I may want to go with you, but if you try to keep me there I will S-I-T, you to the center of the earth." With that Kagome jumped in the well again, after she changed clothes and was finished being cleaned up.

With Yusuke

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING FOR AMARICA IN A WEEK AND A HALF!!!!" Yelled an enraged 17-year-old boy at his mother.

"Well Yusuke, a friend from high school has financial problems and wants a friend to come with her, and since most still live in Okinawa, or has lost contact with her since her husband died years ago, I volunteered to go with her, you'll be staying with her father-in-law, her son, Souta, and her daughter, Kagome, who is your age, at her late husband's family shrine." His mother, Atsuko, explained with an unrealistic calm, most mothers dream of having (Furyou: though, that could be because of a hangover).

Hiei, who was sent to retrieve Yusuke for a mission, was sitting in a tree above the apartment the detective lived in, and was highly amused, so that's what has been keeping him an hour late, going on an hour and a half. The next thing Hiei herd was

"I'm outta' here, later." Hiei hopped out of the tree he was in and just looked at Yusuke,

"You do realize we have to tell the runt, right?" Yusuke nodded, not really paying attention, so Hiei decided to take a peek into his mind. 'Kagome, where have I herd that name before, Damn it, Yusuke, Think. Hey, wasn't she the one who dropped sweet snow (Koto: Ice cream) in my hair, and retaliated by spitting in hers when we were 5, that bitch, if it is her I swear I am going to give her a piece of my mind.' Hiei sweat dropped, and thought 'he holds a grudge.'

"Lets go detective."

???????????????? In the Sengoku Jidai??????????????????????

"Kagome, You're leaving me here with a Kitsune kit, a perverted monk, a Nekomata, and an arrogant hanyou, for company?" Sango, asked her friend, while they were taking a soak in the hot springs.

"No actually, I was thinking you can come too, along with Shippou and Kirara, you deserve a year long break too, after all."

"And how long is the break? And why?" Sango asked her best friend. Kagome looked over to her, and sighed.

"Momma's going over seas with a friend to help her with a problem and to solve our financial problems as well, but I also have to get a job to help pay the bills." Sango placed a sly grin on her face,

"you know, I can help you with that, Kagome" Kag's eyes opened wide,

"You mean you'll help me with finding a job and working with me." Sango nodded. Kagome gave her a grateful look then retreated into a deep train of thought, 'Yusuke, where have I heard that name before?'

"Kagome, snap out of it," she blinked,

"Huh, what is it Sango?" Sango looked at her sister figure and asked

"What caused you to space out like that?" Kagome replied with

"I was trying to place where I heard the name Yusuke before. Wait I remember now Yusuke was the name of the who spit gum in my hair after I accidentally dropped my sweet snow cone in his hair, I was in a tree at the time." Sango looked at her, then sighed,

"well it'll be for a short period of time though, so I am sure you'll live." Kagome spared her an incredulous look and said

"Sango this is a year long vacation from fighting, prepare to wear ear plugs; cause if Yusuke still has a grudge on me with that incident, it will be deafening." She suddenly tensed, and whispered, "Sango, grab your weapon, Miroku is peeping on us." Sango glared,

"What, HOUSHI-SAMA YOU BAKA NO HINTAI!!!!!!!" with that Sango through the Hiraikotsu towards the bushes where they heard a loud '**clump**'. The girls quickly exited the hot spring, put on their clothes and stormed away.

Kagome decided to stay the night and leave in the morning with Sango, Kirara, and Shippou considering how late it was.

The same dream she has been having for a few months now has come back, a male figure 5 to 7 inches taller than herself was calling out to her, in an unidentifiable voice, saying "Kagome, wake up, Onegai Kagome, Ai…Ai shiteru Koi don't leave me."

She thought, 'but I'm not dead, and who the hell are you!' the male figure had long black hair, blue black markings on his face, shoulders, chest, arms, and some small ones on his neck, but she couldn't tell how many or what the markings actually looked like for they were blurred together, but she could still see his brown eyes, though the rest of his facial features were distorted, and undistinguishable, but she could tell that he was a youkai, and well built, handsome one at that.

Kagome woke up with a start, 'that dream again, what does it mean, is it a premonition, will I fall in love with another youkai. Time and time again that dream calls to me, like a beacon, hell I can't even tell if I'm here in the past or if I'm in the present the dream is that vague, but it seemed so real. Only time will tell.' She thought as she drifted slowly back to sleep. Not knowing in her native era a certain tantei was having a similar dream.

Yusuke

'Well that was one of the easiest missions I have ever been on; the only hard part was finding the damn thing. Now to bed.' Since his mom was out partying, like usual, he just opened the door, 'that's a good way to get robed leaving the door unlocked, good thinking Haha-ue.' He thought sarcastically. Yusuke sauntered into his bedroom. He then changed into his Pajamas and went to bed.

And he had another one of those dreams he has been having for months again,

"Yusuke, wait, please, we have to fight him together, he knows you're a" he couldn't hear the word for some reason.

"Those wasps are not just to poison," again Yusuke couldn't hear the name said, but the indistinguishable female voice came back a moment later,

"But they are also spies, he saw you fight one of his servants, for that hanyou wanna be is the strongest youkai we'll ever have to face, he is an lower s-class youkai, as I am. We have to work together Yusuke."

Now Yusuke was able to take in the girl's features, long raven black hair, that seemed to have a royal blue sheen, black dog ears, bright expressive red eyes, a blue and black tail, like an Akita's, fuchsia markings on her wrists, and cheeks, but he couldn't tell how many or what they were, same with the plum shaded marking on her forehead, yet again he couldn't tell what it was. He couldn't see any distinguishable facial features, since it was fuzzed out, but he could tell that she was beautiful, unlike most of the youkai he fought, she spoke again

"Come on Yusuke, let's go find the others." And right before his very eyes, she transformed into an Akita, with silky black fur on her face, muzzle, head, back, legs, and the top side of her tail, and silky royal blue fur on her chest, paws, the inside of her ears, bottom side of her tail (when not curled over her back), stomach, and red eyes. And she led him away to the 'others'.

Yusuke woke up a few seconds after that image and saw that it was dawn, 'what the hell are these dreams trying to tell me. I'll talk to Kurama about this later, right now I need some sleep.' And he slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

Raven: I know that was short.

Koto: like you are

Raven: I am not short; I am atmospherically challenged, humph

Inuyasha: same thing

Furyou: shut it dog-boy, before I shut it for you.

Inuyasha: what, why you,

Kagome: Inuyasha, Osawari

Inuyasha: 'THUD

Yusuke: damn that had to hurt

Raven: now for your punishment, Ganko

Kuwabara: what's he being punished for?

Koto: 'takes out a mallet'

Kuwabara: 'panics and runs'

Koto: 'swings mallet, which extends and hits Kuwabara in the head'

Yusuke: 'blinks' where did you get that?

Furyou: she got it from Skuld in OMG.

Ganko- Hey, Raven, Shippou and I have a reason you shouldn't punish us.

Shippou- holds up embarrassing photos of Raven

Ganko- we've got copies, too, and aren't afraid to pit them on the Internet!!!!

Raven: You Wouldn't Dare 'glares daggers at both kitsune'

Yusuke: 'whistles a cat call' can I see one of those

Miroku: I wouldn't mind one either.

Sango and Koto: 'hit selected males with designated weapon (Sango Hiraikotsu, Koto the Mallet)' hentais

Raven: Read and review so DV and i can get the second chappie up faster, 'turns attention to two certain kitsune' Shippou, Ganko, Run...


	2. The Sort of First Meeting

mirXsan4eva (Raven:... um ok sure, and thanks for the review. Koto and Furyou: -.-;;;;)

RabidFangirl101 (DV; 'Snickering' I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the answers you want. Sorry!!! Chiisai- No you're not. You love torment and you know it. DV- 'glare' Anywho thanks for the review!!! Raven: i can awnser one question of yours with out spoiling any thing. the Akita's true name is the Akita Inu, which is Japaniese for 'large dog' and it is a breed of dog that was first bred in Japan, i thought the 'DOGGIE EARS' would have given you a clue. Koto:...Here's your sign. Furyou: you just had to add that)

WingedFox (DV; I can do funny!!!! Ganko- by sacrificing the pride of others. DV- No one ever said comedy was nice. Ganko and Chiisai- --;;; Raven: I agree with DV. Koto and Furyou: you would. Raven: Shuddup.)

Silver Shadow (DV- Muses are the worst, ne? Raven: 'nods' Koto, Furyou, and Chiisai- what's that supposed to mean?!?! DV- what does it sound like it means? Anyways, Raven and I aren't gonna be that predictable. 'Evil grin' Raven: 'eviler grin' you wont know what hit you in a few chappies.)

RabidFangirl101 (DV; Ehh.... no comment on the first part, and as for the second... I don't think Raven'd like that too much... Trust me when I say Raven and I will make this original.)

insane anime lover (DV-Updated!!!! Chiisai and Ganko- --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)

C4n4di4nG1r1535 (Raven: I know and we'll see Here's your Update)

Yami-hikari Kyoko (Raven:'glares' well miss know-it-all, i hope you know that no one is perfect and that Raven is short for Foxylilraven and DV is short for DreamVixen... in otherwords US two authors and my muses Koto and Furyou, and DV's muses Ganko and Chiisai. thank you for the review 'smiles' Furyou:'sweat drops' someone forgot to take their Midol this morning.)

Amaya Tenka (Raven: thanks for your review, and please update your stories soon and here's your update)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DV- Damn, Raven!!!! I think you broke my muse... 'Pokes Ganko with a stick.'

Raven: Did I???

Koto: you better not have

Furyou: Koto it seems you forgot your promise to us

Chiisai- that probably won't matter much if Ganko's dead.

DV- Hmmm... Good point! Is anyone else hungry?

Kagome- Um... That's... random.

Inu: I actually hope that annoying fox is dead

Koto: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?! 'Pummels Inuyasha 5 feet into the ground'

Raven: Actually DV I am kinda hungry

Furyou and Chiisai: 'pulls out Kazoos and plays "Taps" for the now swirly eyed Inuyasha'

DV- I think I've got some leftover octopus in the fridge...

Raven: yummy.

Everyone else except for Kuwabara: 'gains green coloring to his or her completion' eewww

Kuwabara: what's an octopus???

DV- 'Ignores Kuwabara' I've got the garlic stuff you put on top, too. That's the only way I'll eat octopus. My Dad likes the brain.

Kagome- I think we've heard enough!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raven: oh poo, too bad, well people I hope you enjoy the chappie

Koto: Kagome, I think you are really going to like this one 'snicker'

Yusuke: Just her???

DV- 'Wicked grin' No, you'll like it, too.

Chiisai- 'sighs' DV and Raven don't own anyone, thank Kami. And shouldn't someone start helping the foxes?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The (Sort of) First Meeting

**I'm bored.**

_Entertain yourself._

**Doing what?! I have no work for months…**

You can hang out with me!!!

AcTuAlLy, I'm BoReD, tOo. HoW aBoUt MeSsInG wItH sOmE mOrTaLs?

_Have any in mind?_

Well, now that you mentioned it, I know just the two…

Kagome sighed restlessly as she leaned against in her chair and crossed another job off the classified ads in the local newspaper.

"Gomen nasi, Kagome," Sango, who was dressed in jeans and a hoodie, said as she and a four-foot tall modern Shippo cringed in guilt. Kagome smiled at them.

"It's okay!!! It's not really your faults." Actually, it was, but Kagome just didn't want to admit that and had already forgiven them, anyways.

In the three days the two of them had been in her time, they'd been to nine places now looking for jobs. First a movie theatre where Sango annihilated a popcorn machine, then a department store where Shippo became overly curious of the mannequins and ended up knocking all of them over, nearly putting out the eye of an important customer in the process. Afterwards, Kagome and Sango tried working as waitresses at WacDonalds, But that went downhill when one of the customers pinched Sango's butt.

Deciding that maybe public service wasn't the best place to start a fully trained warrioress, Kagome suggested working for private customers next. First they tried a multi billionaire, who they lost interest in working for after he stated quite clearly he wanted them to 'work after hours.'

So next, Kagome tried an old woman who had about eighty million cats, only to find Sango was allergic to ordinary cat's fur. Making one last ditch effort at a private customer, Kagome and Sango went to a couple that was applying for babysitters, but walked away when six of the brattiest kids both of them had ever met answered the door.

So then, Kagome came up with the idea for sticking to storage jobs, where human interaction was at a bare minimum. Only Shippo started playing with a lift that a driver had carelessly left his keys in at the next place, and ended up taking out a wall while Kagome and Sango were trying to convince the man to let them work.

Then, at the place after that, the man in charge foolishly ignored the fire in Sango and Kagome's eyes as he arrogantly announced that little ladies should leave heavy lifting to men. And finally, at the last place they went to the frighteningly muscular woman in charge began criticizing everything about them, getting a certain little kitsune riled up to the point where a nasty prank involving maroon paint, two hyper dogs and a live fish came into effect.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Of course!!! That guy from WacDonalds and that Sexist jerk should be out of the hospital in a couple of days, Mama managed to talk everyone out of lawsuits and that paint should come out eventually." At least, Kagome hoped so.

"But we still don't have a job. And this whole school thing is killing me!!!" Sango moaned.

"Hey, you're doing really well in school, Sango!!!" Kagome said encouragingly. "No one suspects a thing."

"Well no, but I still can't believe you get up so early, put on that ridiculously indecent outfit, and sit around getting lectured to almost all day!!!!"

"School's really fun for me!" Shippo piped in.

"Kindergarten tends to be easier than High School, Shippo." Kagome said with a little smile.

"So, any ideas as far as jobs go?" Sango asked.

"No, none yet…" Kagome said, skimming through the pages and biting back a wince at nearly every ad as images of what Sango or Shippo could end up doing there popped into her head.

"In that case, can we go to the park?" Shippo asked hopefully. Kagome laughed.

"Why not?" There was no reason to bore the boy to death here if she wasn't figuring anything out. Might as well let him have some fun, right?

With Yusuke

"They didn't seem that bad, Urameshi," Kuwabara said as they reached the last step of the shrine. Yusuke scowled at him.

"The old man attacked me claiming I was a youkai," He said through gritted teeth. Kurama made a noise that resembled a chuckle behind his hand, his eyes wide and innocent when Yusuke's scowl darkened on him.

"Higurashi-san did stop him," Kurama finally said in his peace making tone, "and besides, he was right, wasn't he?" Yusuke grumbled.

"Ah, well, at least that Souta kid's okay now that he's out of diapers. And I didn't run into that brat. That's a bonus." Yusuke grinned.

"So, when are you supposed to move in, anyways?"

"In about four days," Yusuke said, frowning. "Actually three. Mom wants to stay the night over there and take off in the morning the plane to the States is supposed to go. We're staying behind and Mom and Higurashi got a taxi to take them and their things to the airport,"

"Well, they seem like a neat family. Plus, they like cats!!!" Yusuke rolled his eyes, remembering the baka's reaction to the fat family cat, Buyou, and the tiny white kitten Higurashi said belonged to her surrogate daughter, Kirara. He shot Kurama a glance and frowned when he saw him deep in thought

"Hey, fox. You okay?" he asked. Kurama sighed.

"Fine. Just a bit of after effect of all the purifying waves on the shrine, I suppose," Yusuke frown, suddenly alert.

"That weird tingly feeling?" He asked, "Damn. I thought that was just nerves or something. I don't have to worry about losing my powers or waking up a puddle of goo, do I?"

"No, that's what concerned me. The waves on that shrine were geared to simulate the growth of youki and other youkai energies, not suppress them. I've never seen any holy place like that, much less a shrine," Yusuke frowned.

"Really? Weird…"

"GIMME!!!!" All the boys stopped to watch two high school kids harassing a five-year old red head. One boy was holding a basketball out of the kid's reach and both of them laughed as he jumped to try and get it. "Give it back!!! That's my only ball!!!!"

"Too bad, kid," One of the boys said, twirling the basketball on his index finger. "Maybe we'll give it back if you introduce us to those two babes you came here with…" the little boy glared at him.

"Forget it. Kagome and Sango would never date guys like you. They'd like their dates to be smarter, better looking and less stinky," Both bullies glared at the kid as Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered and Kurama watched on in amusement.

"Why you!!!" The kid chucked the basketball at the little boy's head, making him fall back on the pavement. All amusement left the boys.

"Picking on a little kid, huh?" Yusuke growled.

"Yusuke-!" Kurama started to warn, but it was too late. Yusuke had already gone forward.

"Yo! Horse-face!" Yusuke shouted to the guy with the basketball, who seemed to be in charge. "How about fighting someone who isn't a third your size?" Both bullies glared at Yusuke.

"Buzz off. This has got nothing to do with you," The other boy said.

"Maybe not, but I could use a fight to unwind," Yusuke said with a smirk. Kurama sighed behind him before turning to study the young kit. Interesting…

"Fine, you wanna fight, you got one!!!" The goon said, charging at Yusuke with his fist. Bored, Yusuke dodged the wild punch before lightly hitting the guy with his elbow.

WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The guy crashed into the ground, the cement breaking under the strength of Yusuke's attack.

'He ain't dead, but he's sure as Hell gonna feel that tomorrow.' Yusuke thought, sparing the goon one last glance before turning to Horse-face. Now the guy was pale and shaking like a leaf. Yusuke took one step forward and Horse-face ran off screaming, dropping the basketball and not daring to look back. 'That was easy…'

"WOW!!!! Thank you!" The boy said smiling up at Yusuke as he ran forward for his ball. Yusuke smirked back.

"No problem, kid. Just watch your mouth around people who're bigger than you from now on,"

"You're one to lecture, Urameshi." Kuwabara snorted. Both the spirit detective and the little redhead ignored him.

"My name's Shippo!!! What's yours? Do you live around here?!"

"Yusuke. And I will in a couple of days." The little boy blinked, then an evil glint entered his eyes and he grinned at Yusuke.

"Really?" He asked in what would've been an innocent voice for anyone other than a kitsune.

"Yeah. I'm only staying for a year though,"

_"Shippo!!!"_ A worried voice called out. Yusuke looked up to see two hot girls running towards them, one in a hoodie and jeans with her long black hair in a high ponytail and the other wearing a dark red T-shirt with black and silver flowers on it and black jeans that hugged her curves magnificently with her mid back length black hair curling freely down her shoulders. Yusuke admired her for a second longer as she ran over and hugged the little boy. "Are you alright?! We heard a noise-!"

"Fine!!!" Shippo piped up happily. "Some bullies tried to hurt me, but this guy kicked their butts!!!" Kurama frowned to himself.

'Didn't he say that one of these girls were named Kagome?' he thought, glancing back to the shrine, 'I wonder…'

Hiei, Who was sitting in a tree watching them the whole time, found the situation to be getting more and more amusing. Like Kurama, he'd drawn the connection between the names.

He didn't know what a kitsune was doing with the girl, but brushed it off as a child who came through the barriers when he was young. Most likely an orphan. He watched both girls with interest. Knowing fireworks were going to start soon and not wanting to miss them.

"Thank you," The girl who still held Shippo said, smiling at Yusuke, "Thanks for looking out for my surrogate son," Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"Your _son_?!?!?!?!" he exclaimed, eyes as wide as saucers.

"No way!!!" Kuwabara shouted, "There's no was your old enough to have a kid!!!" Kurama sighed softly.

"Surrogate means adopted," He said calmly, saving the girl from the shocked expressions. Yusuke flinched.

"I knew that." Sango frowned at a nearby tree.

'I could've sworn I just heard someone snort…' She mused in bewilderment before brushing it off.

"My real Mama died when I was really little, and Papa died two years ago," Shippo explained. Yusuke gave him a sympathetic look.

Although he'd slaughter anyone brave enough to point it out, he had a soft spot for kids. They weren't as cruel as the older members of society. So his heart went out to the little guy for having such a rough early life.

Then the girl caring for the boy leaned forward a little more, and his attention was diverted somewhere else.

'Hmm… black bra, huh? Kinky…I wonder if she-?'

"Excuse me, but don't you think your eyes should be about a foot up?" The girls voice interrupted his musings, far harsher than before as she gave him a dark glare. Shippo snickered and Sango's eyebrow kicked up. Yusuke shrugged.

"Probably," He said casually. "But that's not as interesting." The girls jaw dropped as the boys snickering increased.

"I can't believe you, you hentai!!!!" She said, turning to her other companions. "Come on, let's go..."

"Hey before you do, can you answer me one question?" Seeing she was about to refuse, he added, "Don't forget, I just saved your kid." Kagome glared at him then sighed.

"Fine…" She said sulkily.

"Are you wearing matching panties with that bra?"

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted with a slap. "Come on, Shippo! We're leaving!!!" And with that, Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand and started off at a brisk pace. Sango followed, shaking her head.

"What the Hell's her problem?!?!" Yusuke asked, glaring after the girl and clutching his cheek, "Damn!!! She hits harder than half the demons I've met!!!"

"Serves you right for looking down her shirt," A disapproving voice floated down from above, "Really, Yusuke, how indecent can you get?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Hey, she's the one that put em there," Botan sighed.

"Well, in any case, there's another mission for you."

"ANOTHER one?!?! We just had one yesterday!!!"

"Don't yell at me!!! I'm just the messenger!!!" Yusuke grumbled to himself lousy toddler…

Kurama smiled to himself in amusement. He'd seen the determined look Shippo had given Yusuke before Kagome had dragged him out of view. He thought of warning the detective for a second, before deciding that watching him struggle with it by himself would be far more amusing. In all truth, the one he felt most sorry for was the girl.

His amusement increased at that thought as he followed his companions through the portal, listening to Yusuke mutter and curse to himself.

With Kagome

"ARG!!! Can you BELIEVE him?!?! He's almost as bad as Miroku!!!" Kagome ranted in fury.

She couldn't believe it!!! She figured anyone who saved a little kid had to be a decent guy, but she was NOT putting up with another pervert. Miroku was more than bad enough. At least HE never asked her a question like that!!!

…Okay, so asking her to bear his child was no better, but still!!!

"He was really cool, Kagome!!!" Shippo defended his rescuer. "And he obviously thought you were pretty!!!" Kagome gave a wry smile at that.

"I don't think 'pretty' was on his mind when he was looking at me like that, sweetie," She sighed, "I any case, I want to try this last place before we go home."

"What is it?" Sango asked, eager to change the subject until her now official sister cooled off.

"A dojo," Kagome answered, "They're looking for instructors who are good with kids and know their history. I'm pretty sure we qualify."

"Instructors? You mean like Masters? Are we expected to take apprentices?" Sango asked in confusion. Kagome flinched and laughed.

"Sorry, I should've explained it better. Dojos are schools for learning how to fight. Instructors are the Senseis and the students are sort of like apprentices, but they are expected to learn from many Senseis instead of just one Master." Sango nodded, understanding. "Anyways, We're going to Tobu Dojo, one of the best. Hopefully, we'll get this job." Kagome really hoped so. They were running out of time to find work, and if they had to live on the profits the shrine made, they'd be bankrupt in a week.

"You'll get it," Shippo said encouragingly, "I know you will!!!" Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks, Shippo," She said, squeezing his hand.

"So," Shippo said innocently, "When's Yusuke supposed to move in?" Kagome frowned at him, puzzled.

"On Sunday. Mama said he was coming to the shrine today to drop some stuff off. He's staying in Souta's room because it's biggest. You and Souta are staying in Mama's room, Then Sango's still staying with me and Gramps is in his room, except for the first night where Atsuko will stay in my room and Sango, Yusuke and I will all stay in the living room." Kagome explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Shippo said in an off hand tone.

'Perfect.' He though in an eerily sinister way you wouldn't think the young Kitsune possessed. 'Absolutely perfect now how to get the together when they already don't like each other. Hmm….' Then an idea came to him and he smiled to himself. 'Great! By the end of the year, I'll have a new Dad that'll pulverize Inuyasha whenever he tries to hurt me!!!'

Kurama was right to sympathize with Kagome and Yusuke, though neither of them knew it yet. Mostly considering that only Kurama and Hiei could smell the demon blood in the boy and didn't want to tell anybody out of curiosity on how the two would handle the situation on their own.

After all, Hell hath no fury like a determined Kitsune.

InTeReStInG…

_Yep. That meeting was pulled off nicely, by the way._

Thanks!!!

**Are you guys completely sure we should be messing with these two like this?**

Not really.

ThEn WhY aRe We?!

**Well, It should be okay so long as we don't get caught**

_You're just going along with it because it's his idea._

**WHO ASKED YOU?!?!**

Calm down. We're not doing anything that changes their destinies.

BuT yOu SaId-!

I meant I'm not sure it's entirely in the rules for you guys to be watching them like this.

…_Won't that mean only you can get in trouble because you're the one showing it?_

Yep.

Ah… NeVeR mInD tHeN

**But I don't want you getting into trouble over us!!!**

I get into trouble all the time. Might as well get you some entertainment out of it…

**Aww, that's so sweet!!!**

'glomp'

_God, get a room…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: OK which one of you two wrote this Chapter???

Raven: you just have to guess

Miroku: Yusuke you sly fox, how was it???

Inu- 'growling' why you-

Kagome- you wrote this one, didn't you?! That's why you won't tell me!!! 'Glares at Raven with flames rising up around her.'

Raven: actually I wrote the last one,

Koto: 'propping Ganko's head up on a pillow before kissing his cheek' actually Raven writes the Odd numbered chapters

Furyou: which means....

Yusuke: take a breath Dog-boy, you take things too seriously, have you even been past first base???

Inu- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome- 'turns to DV' If Raven didn't write it...

DV- Wow!!! Suddenly starvation has really taken over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll leave ending this chapter to you, Raven. I'll start fixing the octopus!!! See ya!!!! 'Phases away'

Kagome- GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!

Koto: 'blink blink' that worked out nicely, Sango, Kagome be happy you weren't wearing your school uniform 'mischievous grin'

Kagome: 'narrows eyes and glares at Raven' why

Furyou: at least DD ain't here or we would be in serious trouble

Raven: Read and review Wait for me DV!!! 'Disappears in a ball of flame'

Furyou: oh yes that reminds me no flames unless they are constructive and not on something trivial like grammatical and spelling errors. Bye for now.


	3. THAT BIRD CAN TALK!

mirXsan4eva: (Raven: thank you, and here's your update)

angel-demoness7 (DV-He'll figure out soon enough!!!! Chiisai- Kitsunes are masters or vaugeness. DV- So?)

Choas Babe (Everyone- O.O;;;; DV- Eh? Chiisai- I dunno about that... Miroku's not dead yet, is he? Ganko- Miroku's head is thicker than the walls of Fort Knox. Chiisai- True. Ad the over protectiveness thing really comes in later!!!!)

Addanc-TSC (DV- Thanks!)

Miroku's-World (DV-Whoa... Deja vu...)

anime-lune (DV- thank you!!! 'gasps' Lazy, huh?! You outta be ashamed of yourself!!! muses- --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; DV- What?)

Silver Shadow (DV- Bug spray, huh? Chiisai- Don't you dare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ganko- The meeting happens in a few chapters. You can probably already imagine how great Yusuke and Kaggy are gonna hit it off. 'grins malevolently')

cowgirlkitten2000 (DV- Here's the next chapter!!! Chiisai- I think Kagome might disagree with you there... DV- Everything considered, Kagome's probably ready to kick my ass by now. Ganko- Can't argue there.)

inuyasha92689 (DV- thanks!!!! I love writing comedic moments!!!! Chiisai- Is comedic even a word? DV- Who cares? Here's the update!!!!!!!!!!)

Every Bishounen's True Love (DV- Yes, we put them between a rock and a hard place, didn't we? All- --;;; Ganko- It's seriously a wonder no one's killed you yet.)

inuyashagirl5 (DV- Will do!!!!! Chiisai- Great. Now she's getting hyper. Ganko- At least she's not hungry again. 'makes a face at the leftover octopus.')

RabidFangirl101 (DV- It's alright! I've missed more obvious!!!! Chiisai- Yeah. She's totally oblivious. DV- --;;;; Ganko- Tell me about it. Her friends accuse her of Being Blonde. DV- --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Chiisai- 'nods' And I can't tell you how many things she's run into when she was off in Lala land. DV- **_I THINK THEY GET THE PICTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Ganko & Chiisai- )

sakurasango -:( Raven: why thank you for the compliment, and here's your update.)

Amaya Tenka:( Raven: umm, you too, Koto: I think you just weird her out good job. Furyou: thanks for the review)

Kishiro Kitsune: (Raven: Thank you, your stories are sweet as well, and aren't muses a pain. Koto and Furyou: HEY!!!)

SilverRyu( ): (raven: Dude, two people are writing every other chapter, it's a cowritten story, we cant write a chapter a day, besides DV, has multi chapter stories her self, Chill. Koto: relax kid, she calls everyone dude)

Kiwadoi seiitsu:( Raven, Koto, and Furyou: OKAY!)

Chinadoll27: (Raven: wow, you figured out one of the parings, even though we did kinda make it obvious, don't tell any one…shh. Koto: stop being so… what's the word… Furyou: Cryptic)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koto: 'glares at Choas Babe' Ganko is mine

Raven: Possesive are we 'suggestive grin'

DV- See, Kagome? I knew we could reach an understanding!!!

Kagome- 'glares at DV and tries to escape enchanted bindings,'

Chiisai- Kami help me, I'm surrounded...

Koto: I almost feel sorry for DV, when Kag gets out of those bindings that is

Furyou: key word there ALMOST.

Yusuke: 'whispers to Ganko' you still have those picts???

Raven: 'Glares at Yusuke suspishiously' what are you up to

Miroku: 'not paying attetion to the vixen' Can i have some too??

Ganko- Hmm... I'll be willing to part with em... for a price.

Chiisai- And this is supposed to be my co-muse?! --;;;

Raven: 'glares' if you three still have those pictures you will die.

Ganko, Yusuke, and Miroku: 'whistles innocently'

Raven: run

Yusuke & Miroku- 'vanish'

DV- Heh... ;;;;;;;;;;;

Chiisai- --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ganko- I don't have any photos

Furyou: --; then what are these 'holds up some of the conviscated pictures she knicked from Yusuke and Miroku'

Koto: Ganko where did you get thoes anyway?? 'a little too sweetly'

Ganko- I don't have those right now, do I? And I actually don't know who took them. Sesshomaru gave them to me and told me to tell the imbicile who sent them he was going to run them through with his claws.

Raven: he doesnt smell like he's lieing, but still, its nice to know that he respects a lady's privicy

Hiei: you call your self a lady

Koto:--; he's dead

Furyou: see you 6 feet under Hiei

Sango: so what's the parrings this time???

DV- Oh!!! We haven't said anything about that yet, have we? Hehe...

Sango- Fox... --

DV- RAVEN!!! Sango want to talk to you!!!!!

Raven: O.O WHY ME!?!?!?!

Koto: cause your the smart one....

DV- That's right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'smiles sweetly' Now if you'll excuse me, My muses and

i are off to the buffett line!!!! 'grabs Ganko and Chiisai and takes off.'

Sango- 'glares at Raven,'

Raven: Ummmm, hehe, hey i'm kinda hungry too, i'll tell you at the begeining of chapter 11 'takes off after DV'

Shippou: 'sigh' Raven and DV dont own the cast of IY or YYH, they only own the plot and the OC's... Koto... who are those people at the begaining and ending of the chapters???

Koto: sorry Kit sworn to secreacy....

Chapter 3: THAT BIRD CAN…TALK?????

"_Blah" _bird talk

"Blah" normal speech

"**_Blah"_** or **"Blah" **or _"Blah"_ or "BlAh" or 'Blah' is OC (for the time being)

**_Hey guys, whatcha doin'???_**

**Nothing that concerns you, Dragon**

Hey, be nice to the kid,

_You don't know her like we do; fox._

YeAh, ShE Is EvIl, ShE TrIeD To BuRn My WiNg OfF

_**Hey, clue me in or I WILL tells boss what you four are doing!!!**_

You wouldn't dare?!?

**Hey, knock it off you two, look, we should be keeping an eye on the two mortals.**

'_Sigh' yep she has it bad._

**I have what bad???**

NoThInG, Ya ViXeN, It'S NoThInG.

With Kagome

"Hello. Hello, anyone here?" Kagome, asked into the empty dojo. "Huh, I guess no one is home, I guess we'll try later" she sighed. Sango looked at her curiously, and was about to respond when they sensed something behind them. The girls both spun around to see this old man that looked the same age as Kagome's grandfather. He looked rather shocked when he found himself pressed against the wall of his Dojo.

"Umm, could you put me down please???" said the old man.

"Huh, oh yeah, sure, just don't sneak up on us, okay," Kagome replied.

"Right, so what brings you girls, and young lad here to my Dojo?" the man asked, patting Shippou's head; who didn't really prefer that term or gesture, said politely,

"Can you please not call me that and not pat my head?"

"Why, sure. My name is Kurikaeshi master of this Dojo, my grandson, Kansen is too lazy to want to help out around here and Higurashi-san said that he would send his granddaughters here to see if they qualify. But they are late." The old man ranted, Kagome decided to shut the old guy up, politely, that is.

"Umm, we are on time, Kurikaeshi-san, I am Higurashi Kagome, and this is my nee-chan Sango. And yes we are here to check up on the dojo standards and pay and things of that sort, do you mind if we talk in side?"

"Yes, yes of course I am so sorry, my head just ran away with me, come on in, my Grandson should be here soon"

Yusuke

"Oi, Toddler, now what do you want?" asked an irritated Yusuke.

"Yusuke, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not a toddler, I am older than you; and a youkai escaped from reiki prison to the ningenki, at this time Kouga is searching to find out which youkai managed to escape through the mass breakout hours ago, all I am saying is that, Yusuke, keep a look out there is a high probability that it is one of your enemies."

"How many of the prisoners tried to escape any way, just an estimate to check how long it will take the role call and sort everything out?" Kurama asked.

Koenma turned to the ex-thief grimily, "over half" he replied.

(A/N: should I end it here… 'Looks at murderous readers', uuhhh guess not keep reading)

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, had their eyes as large as dinner plates and mouths agape, while Hiei glared the pint-sized ruler… then,

"NNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KOENMA WE PUT HALF OF THE PRISONS POPULATION IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the irate tantei.

(A/N: I'll end it there)

??????????????????????????????? Kagome???????????????????????

(Raven: thought I was really ending it huh)

"Kagome it wasn't that bad… I mean look at it this way we got the job." Sango said trying to cheer Kagome up.

"Yeah and you can bring Kirara too, plus it's a walking distance from my school to there so I can help you." Shippou added.

Kagome smiled a rueful smile, and added listlessly "I know I did, and it's a well paying one as well, but I gained yet another, admirer. How many is that now? 15???"

"Guys are baka they cant take no for an answer, unfortunately." Sango shrugged.

"HEY! What about me?" Shippou yelled

"You don't count to us Shippou." Kagome added.

At the moment the trio were sitting on a bench on the dojo property, just talking, and resting their feet for a few minutes. All the walking they've done can do a lot to feet (A/N: think about it, Sango is usually riding Kirara, and Kagome is usually riding Kirara with Shippou and Sango or on Inuyasha back when covering long distances).

"_Well he may prove competition for Kansen considering he is a male, why are you hanging out with a Kitsune any way miko?" _ A female voice from above them; Kagome stood up startled.

"Wha- who are you, and where are you?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at her sister.

"Ah, Kagome, I think the stress of the day is getting to you. Why don't we head home?"

_"Just look up miko, or should I say, protectress of the Shikon no Tama?"_ Kagome's eyes widened and looked up, all she saw was a Steller Sea eagle, and nothing else.

"How do you know of the Tama?! And where are you, all I see is an eagle." The voice chuckled.

_"I am the eagle, the mascot of this Dojo, Kaiya." _

"Okay, I'm losing it, an eagle is talking to me, and I have been in the Sengoku Jidai way to long."

"Kagome I think we should go" said Sango, Shippou nodded in agreement, and the trio headed home.

Kaiya on the other hand struck a conversation with her true owner, and lord for her next orders._ "My lord, Kagome's powers are awakening, relate to the others, I will keep an eye on her here while she is working here"_… _"Understood."_

This is going along nicely.

**_You DO realize we can get in to big trouble if da' boss finds out, right???_**

_FOX!! You said we wouldn't get into trouble!!!_

We aren't, the most that can happen is that we will be striped of our powers and banned to the mortal realm, in our natural born bodies… he.

**To fix the problems you had caused, honestly, I don't know how I fell in love with you.**

Ehh, that hurts, yo, wolf, you are eerily silent tonight.

YoU, ArE So DeAd, If ThE RuNt FiNdS OuT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

… Let me um, he, he talk to my other contacts.

**_Right you do that fox… anypay, whose up for some WacDonald's'_**

'All Sweat drop'

Sango: 'clinches hand' why do i get the feeling we have done this before???

Kagome: this DOES seem like we have done this in KnK

DV- 'Cocks head.' Who do you think weights more, Yusuke or Miroku?

Raven: Ummm, i dont have a clue, they could be the same weight, why

Koto: and you two say i'm random --;

Furyou: you are, just more so that these two

DV- Sorry, that was just something that's been bugging- KITTY!!!!!! 'squeals and chases after kitten'

Everyone- O.O

Chiisai- Don't mind her folks, she's still hyped up on flu medicine

Raven: actually, she's chasing my kitten sized adult cat, Sassy, Oh that reminds me, 'yells after DV' DV!!!! WATCH OUT FOR HER CLAWS, SHE DOESNT TAKE TO STRANGERS VERY WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!! at least Simon and Red aint here.

Yusuke: great, another cat fanatic....

Koto: actually, Red is her mom's cat, he's very antisocial, and Simon is their anoying family lap cat

Raven: heres the funny thing... mom and dad keep saying "no more cats" yet we end up getting another one

Ganko- Riiight...

Chiisai- Well, guess this is it for now. Don't worry, we'll nag DV and Raven to get the naxt chapter out sooner, so long as all of YOU review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Warnings of Rising Storms

HIEI LOVERS:(Raven:Sniff Sniff Thankyou i appreshiete that)

HIEI LOVERS:(Raven:Here ya go... hehe i didnt have the spellings right in fornt of me sorry... i'll keep a look out)

None of your bussiness! So mleh! . :( Raven: Thankyou... Glad SOMEONE here likes it... and DV and I will try to tone it down some on the Begaining and ending Skits)

Loitering:(Raven: So do you)

Brad22 (Raven: You try writing a cowritten story why dont ya)

Kikyou's Soul snatched (Raven: HEY those were only the first three chapters so of course its gonna be a little bleah... it'll get more origanl... there's going to be over 20 chapters at least and maybe a sequil)

Lexi(Raven:DV... I'll Let you handle this one Fuming but before i hand it over to You DV i wanna say somthing... its a fanFICTION... plus how can you make manga/anime more realistic... Now you go DV... DV- 'smiling WAY too sweetly' Thanks Raven! First off, Raven and I are still new at cowriting, so you're going to have to be patent while we try to work everything out. Not that someone as shalow as your review makes you out to be could psossibly understand, but we are trying to make this fic original. It's just been three chapters so far, you can't judge a fic's originality by the first three chapters. Everything is explained later on, you just have to wait. Also, I think it's VERY realistic that Sango and Shippo wouldn't know shit about the present and how things work, and besides, some of the stuff we nemionted in that little tibit was important to the plot, as anyone who's been writing for half as long as you CLAIM (You honestly expect us to believe you were publishing at 6?) should know. And while we're going to tone down on the convos, know it's not because of you. It's just that other, more polite reviewers who actually know what they're talking about have brought it up. If you don't like this story, don't read it. But try and flame us again, and there will be Hell to pay. PS; Kagome's not perfect in this story. We'll actually be playing a lot on her weaknesses. Next time you review for someone, make sure you know what you're talking about cause to me you come off as a rude, bitchy little airhead who should take that stick out of your ass.)

angel-demoness7 (Raven: well here it is)

chinadoll27(Raven: --;HEH sorry we're still working on that)

spice of Inu-Yasha (Raven:O.O it was.... we'll tone it down a bit... I dont wanna loose my first multi-chapter)

Yusuke's Angel (Raven: Yep and heres another one)

Yami-Jounochi (Raven: No problem)

Kishiro Kitsune (DV; Don't we know it 'glares at Ganko and Chiisai' Chiisai- Hey!!! YOU'RE the difficult one!!! DV- 'sigh' Anywho, thanks!!!!!!!!)

mirXsan4eva ( Raven: Here it is)

Silver Shadow (DV; 'taking notes' Chiisai; DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!! Yasei, try a gas mask! That's what I do whenever I get stuck around Ganko after he went on another feeding frenzy Ganko; And here I thought that was to protect everyone else from your bad breath. DV; You'll have to wait and see!!!)

anime-luney (Chiisai; I'm sure you're no where near as bad as DV Ganko; 'nods' DV; I'm not lazy!!!! I'm just energy challenged is all!!!!!!!!! Honest!!!!!!! muses; --;)

Oree (DV; WHA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)

HelKatz (Raven: arigato....heres your update and we are shortining the convos a bit)

DV- Oh Ra-ven! You promised to devulge the pairings, right?

Raven:'qurks eyebrow' you left before i said when i was going to say them didnt i...

Koto: yeah... then you took off like a bat out of hell

DV- Well, then! I guess I'll just leave you to give everyone the 'good news' OOOOOHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'takes off with taffy'

Chiisai- 'eyebrow twicting' she snuck a pop past her mom. Sorry, folks.

Furyou: you didn't let us finnish... we said chapter 11

Sango- WHAT?!?!?! 'glares menacingly at Raven'

Koto and Ganko: 'sigh'

Koto:Dv and Raven dont own any one 'grabs Ganko's arm' comon Ganko-Kun lets save the autheress' from Sango's wrath

Warnings of a Rising Storm

**_So Today's the big day, huh?! I can't wait to see the reactions!!!_**

_Yep!!! Hey, is that popcorn done yet?_

**Just about… Where's lover-boy?**

I tHiNk He'S iN a MeEtInG wItH tHe ToDdLeR

…_He doesn't_ know,_ does he?_

**_Shut up, already, Fox! The show's about to start!!!!!!!_**

"Students, this is your new teacher, Higurashi-san. She's an… 'expert' in History and Mythology," Kagome smiled brightly at the students, biting back a laugh at the mixed reactions. Some students were studying her curiously, while others looked bored. One boy in the far back was glaring at her angrily.

"Hi there!" Kagome said happily, smiling at her students. "Feel free to call me Kagome. I'm looking forward to teaching you!" She turned to the old sensei that introduced her. "I can take over from here," She said with a smile. He frowned. She could tell he doubted her expertise. Still, he left the room, though Kagome was almost sure he was lingering within hearing distance.

"How old are you?" One little kid asked right off the bat.

"17," She answered brightly.

"That's not very old. Are you really supposed to be our teacher?"

"I've been learning Shinto mythology since I was a little girl, (however reluctantly at first,) and a few years ago I took a rather keen interest in history," She said with a wry smile.

"I'm a fully trained Miko and I'm currently taking college level classes in World and Japanese History with particular emphasis on Feudal and Meiji Japan. I'm the head of the class in the history department at our school, though my sister's catching up on me pretty quickly, and I'm a surrogate mother." Kagome smiled at the boy's expression, "Does that answer your question?"

"Kagome-sensei?" One little girl asked, raising her hand, "What kinds of things will we be learning in here?"

"Boring stuff," the glaring boy answered for her, "History's boring!!! I came here to learn to fight, not to have more school." Kagome looked him over carefully.

"You really think so?" She said in an unreadable tone.

"Yeah!!!" He answered at once. "Who wants to think so much when you can fight?!"

_'Great. A seven year old InuYasha…'_

"What's your name?"

"Bishamon Zubanukeru. Everyone calls me Zu" He answered, somewhat wary.

'There's_ an irony. Ah, well, this could be used to my advantage.'_

"Wow! Who would've guessed I'd someday teach a Kami?!"

"Huh?" The kid's anger melting into confusion at the excited comment from his young (And possibly insane) teacher.

"You don't know?" Kagome said in mock surprise. "Why, Bishamon is one of the Shichi Fukujin, the Seven Gods of Luck. Along with Benten, Daikoku, Ebisu, Fukurokuju, Hotei, and Jurojin. I've got some pictures in here somewhere…" she said, going through some of the old text she had brought from home. Ah-ha! Here we are!!!"

Kagome triumphantly pinned an old scroll of six men and one woman to the board. Her class watched on with fascination.

"Why are there seven of them?" Zu asked.

"Each rules a different realm. Benten was the only girl, she had eight arms and rode around on a dragon, as you can see. She was the Goddess of Luck, Love, Eloquence, Wisdom and the Fine Arts. Daikoku, that's this fat one here with the rice and the rats, was the God of Wealth."

"What was Bishamon the God of?" Zu asked, now really curious. The rest of the class was really getting into it too. Kagome blinked at him innocently.

"Why do you ask? This is history, after all. Isn't history boring?" Zu blushed slightly, realizing his teacher was teasingly mocking him. Kagome grinned. "Bishamon was the Patron God of Warriors. He's the one right here with the armor and spear."

"And the other four?" One little girl asked.

"Ebisu here is the son of Daikoku. See, he's the one with the fishing pole."

"Was he the God of the sea or something?" The girl asked.

"No, he was the patron God of Fishermen. He's got a temple near Osaka that's still standing. It's a beautiful place, if you ever go to look at it."

"I've been there once!!!" One boy said excitedly. "We were visiting my Grandma and she took us to see it!!!"

"Fukurokuju was the God of Wisdom, Luck and Longevity, Jurojin is also a Longevity God, but he also depicts happiness in your old age. Like Daikoku, Hotei is a Wealth God, but he's also the God of Laughter and Happiness, and he's a fat god, but he's always shown laughing, and he has a certain fondness of children," Kagome smiled secretly at that.

Out of all the Shichi Fukujin, she only had the honor of meeting two of them in the past. One was Benten, when they saved her main temple from being plundered by a jewel shard hoarding dragon. She had presented all of them with many elaborate gifts as a thank-you. Kagome and Sango she gave many fine kimonos and two large boxes of beautiful jewelry to.

(Miroku later informed them that Benten was a very feminine goddess, and tended to like the company of women and children more than men, the reason he hadn't chanced a grope, so it was no surprise she tended to be more generous with rewarding women and children as well.)

Kagome also received one of her bows (She was nearly always holding one in one of her hands.) and an arrow with the promise it would never break, and always return to her at the end of battle. She always saved it for last, so no one ever discovered that useful little trick.

Sango had received one of Benten's katanas (Again, she was nearly always holding one) which she could slice through nearly anything with, and it would surround itself in a strange, silvery light Benten told her was her own internal energy. This trick tired Sango out quickly at first, but she got used to it.

Miroku had earned a holy jewel, which was worn on a silver rosary. It enhanced his powers and could project powerful barriers. When Miroku spoke of Naraku, questioning if the goddess knew of his location (Under the wary eyes of the others. Eight arms or no, she was beautiful, and they didn't want the wrath of a powerful Goddess upon them, particularly the Goddess of Luck, which they needed their fair share of anyways,)

Benten had regrettably informed him that she did not know where Naraku lay, but she could lend a hand with the curse. She cast an extra spell on his jewel, so though the wind tunnel stayed in place, it ceased to grow. She warned him that if he ever lost the jewel, things would continue from where they left off, and he would be sucked into his hand.

Shippo had been rewarded with a key which could open any locked door, and break down any barrier, trap, spell and other such predicaments. In other words, every Kitsune's wildest dream come true. Of course, Kagome was always suspicious whenever baffled sweet makers told of their stores going missing, despite the heavy locks on the doors.

Even Kirara was awarded, with a complicated spell that allowed her to take human form every night. A condition she made good use of. Despite being a few hundred years old, Kirara was a chibi when she was human, just a little bigger than Shippo. She could still use fire attacks, and she could talk, which was a major bonus for her, but that was pretty much all. One of the first things the group had found out about Chibi Kirara was that she absolutely loved to talk. And she saw _waaaaaay_ too much in kitty form.

And what did the goddess give Inuyasha? A wheel.

Yes, that's right. A WHEEL.

Naturally Inuyasha raised hell when he saw it, Furious that everyone else got nice stuff and he got (In his own words) _ 'A fucking lame-ass WHEEL!!!!!!!!!'_

Surprisingly, Benten didn't curse Inuyasha and his lineage for the rest of their time on earth (Most likely out of amusement from Kagome's harsh sits and the sincere apologies she received from the nervous shard hunting group as the hanyou sputtered his usual round of profanities into the dirt.)

Benten informed Inuyasha that said 'Lame-ass wheel' was among her most treasured keepsakes. It was the Jinmei wheel, and it could take you anywhere you wanted to go, including Heaven and Hell.

It could also tell when other travelers they met had underlying evil intentions, though Inuyasha complained the first time it warned them with a loud, noticeable squeak. Also, it only answered to the owner Benten gave it to, unless Inuyasha then chose to pass it to someone else.

The second Shichi Fukujin only Kagome and Shippo met. They had been separated from the others after a fight, and in seeking shelter from the poring rain via cave, met up with the chubby, cheerful Hotei, who had been traveling out of curiosity.

At first, both were fearful of the Kami, but it didn't take them long to relax. Hotei gave Shippo all kinds of sweets and was joking around with Kagome not two minutes after meeting her, his loud, rolling laugh mingling with her bell-like one as the three dried around a fire.

After much coaxing, Hotei managed to get Kagome to tell him what she was doing in the middle of a forest in a raging storm dressed in a strange 'kimono' with a kitsune for company.

The god had such a relaxing and calming presence, Kagome found herself retelling her entire life's story. (Or at least from age 15) Hotei found it intriguing, to say the least, and asked many questions about her companions. (his laugher could be heard for miles when the subduing spell was explained to him,) Like Benten, he did not know Naraku's location, but he did help Kagome in a very big way.

When Kagome went to get the sleeping bags so she and Shippo could rest comfortably, Hotei noticed Kagome's enormous yellow bag for the first time since their arrival. After a fresh wave of laugher, he asked her where she had obtained such a strange bag, and how in the world did she carry the gigantic thing? (A question every Inu fan has wondered at least once)

Kagome laughed sheepishly and admitted that sometimes the bag did get too heavy for her and Inuyasha had to carry it (All the while griping about her human weaknesses) and even told him that, despite the bag's size, she couldn't get everything she needed in there, and often had to leave things at home.

Hotei looked thoughtful for a while, then he snapped his finger at the bag. Puzzled, Kagome went to it and found it was much easier to lift.

So much easier, in fact, she fell backwards from using too much force and ended up landing on her butt, sending Hotei into more peals of laugher.

Hotei told her he'd made the bag weather and tear resistant, and light as a feather to boot. Also, she could now store as much as she needed and then some. The bag could now never get full, and would never get any heavier.

Exited, Kagome thanked the Kami over and over again, while he simply laughed and brushed it off, saying it was the least he could do in exchange for such an intriguing tale and fine company.

"Well I guess this is okay for History… we don't get homework in this class, do we?" Zu asked, one suspicion still clouding his interest. Kagome laughed.

"No, but I will give you a list some time in the future of Kamis, youkai and great warriors and you'll be expected to pick one, study them and either make a costume you'll be expected to wear or a model. If you pay attention during class, you shouldn't need to study hard," the kids grinned. That actually sounded fun.

"What happens if we don't do it?" Zu asked in a challenging way. Kagome gave him another smile, though this one had a slightly darker edge to it.

"You meet my sister,"

With Yusuke

'SMASH!!!'

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"That can't be a fun way to die," Yusuke said conversationally.

"Indeed. It looked quite painful," Kurama agreed.

"Well, that's 48 down, nine billion more to go." Yusuke growled. "I'm gonna kill that toddler one of these days. Snot-ass, pacifier-breath son of a-!"

"Yusuke!" Botan said in a reproachful tone. "Despite his… err… admittedly small size, Koenma is your boss, and you should treat him with more- _Yusuke are you even listening to me?!?!?!"_

"Think Hiei's killed Kuwabara yet?"

"…Why do I even bother?" The rei guide muttered, crossing her arms in the flowing pink sleeves of her kimono.

"Actually, both are heading this way now. And Kuwabara's still very much alive," Kurama said, giving the fuming rei guide a sympathetic look. "I believe that means I win our wager, Yusuke?"

"Damn. Alright, Alright, here's your 500 yen…" grumbling about lousy foxes, Yusuke tossed the money to his companion.

"Urameshi!!!!" Kuwabara yelled. "I got 7 of those convicts back!!! Be you didn't get that many!!!" The orange haired fighter stated proudly.

"Great. Can I go back home now?" Yusuke asked impatiently, "Ma's making me leave early so we can have dinner at the Shrine."

"Really?" Kurama asked with a wide, innocent smile, "You're moving today? I'd be happy to help you move in…"

"Thanks." Yusuke said. "I can use it. Fuck… That old man actually expects me to do chores like his Grandkids. CHORES!!!!!!!!!"

"They'd do you some good," Botan said with a frown. "Anyways, you said it was Higurashi shrine, right? If I remember right, they're hard on money and the bank's been threatening to buy them out and bulldoze the land for a new law office," Yusuke stared at Botan.

"How do you know that?" He asked in surprise.

"We're expected to visit shrines regularly and see that the Holy energies are carefully maintained."

"Uh, why do you have to do that?" Kuwabara asked in bewilderment. Botan shrugged.

"Shinto Shrines and Buddhist Temples are the main sources of Holy energies, and Enma-sama often draws on them to maintain the strength of the barriers. Some of the older and better kept shrines have a real distinct feel to them that really takes you back." Botan smiled wistfully. "That's why I remember the Higurashi Shrine so well. It's one of the best I can remember visiting. Ten years ago I loved sitting in the branches of the Goshinboku and watching the little granddaughter of Higurashi-san playing in the shade of the tree."

"Kagome?" Yusuke said in surprise. Then he shrugged it off. The annoying girl had seemed fond of that weird tree last time he met her. He lost count of the times he's seen her fall asleep under it.

"Yes. Wonderful girl!!! She's been taking over most of the shrine's main duties these past two years. A lot of the other guides think she's going to be the most powerful Miko since the old age, long before the barrier!!!!" Yusuke snorted.

"Please! That Whiny little brat?!"

"Times changes people, Yusuke," Kurama said knowledgably. Botan's eyes widened.

"Oh! That reminds me- Koenma wanted me to give you this." Botan pressed a strange black jewel onto the base of Yusuke's hand, and elaborate black cords burst from it in strange patterns, connecting on the other side of Yusuke's wrist, "This is a Hogo Sochi Tama, a barrier jewel that will protect you from purification waves. Don't want you killed by an old shrine, after all. Also, it will keep others from sensing your ki, so you won't have to worry about unexpected youkai popping up on the Higurashi family."

"I thought the power on that shrine was different," Yusuke said suspiciously. Botan shrugged.

"Better safe and unaffected than dead and sorry." She said. "I have one for the rest of you two, so the convicts can't track any of you down." Kurama and Kuwabara accepted theirs easily, but Hiei just glared at the guide.

"I need no protection. Any who attempt to come after me will taste my blade," Quite frankly, Hiei was looking forward to killing them. Knowing she wasn't going to win this, Botan frowned at the Jaganshi.

"At any rate, don't forget that the Higurashi family can't know about youkai or the Makai, alright, Yusuke?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are we done yet?!?!" Sighing, Botan made her oar appear with a 'pop!'

"I'll go back to the office and give Koenma the head count. How many did each of you get? Besides Kuwabara's 7?"

"I apprehended 23 myself," Kurama said.

"28," Hiei snapped coldly. He seemed to be in a fairly bad mood today, one no doubt stemming from the fact that several of those fugitives had been found near Genkai's temple. The thought of any of the Makai's darkest criminals near his sister was enough to make the Jiganshi pissed.

"I just got 25," Yusuke said with a shrug.

"Right, so that brings today's total to 83," Botan said after taking a moment to do the math off the top of her head (She always had problems with numbers…) "My this is certainly going slow…" Yusuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, whadda expect?!?!?! These guys aren't just lining up and waitin' around out in the open to get caught, you know!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright! Alright! No need to get angry with me!!!" Botan shouted back with a 'hmph!' "Anyways, could you do me one last thing? Wish Kagome luck on her upcoming archery tournament. I know it's her first real one, but I'm sure that with her skills, she'll do great!!!" Yusuke blinked.

"Wow. You guys really do keep tabs on shrine families…"

"Hm? Oh, no. Rabenda, the Guam rei guide told me Ayame told her about it once during a shift change. Kagome always makes for excellent gossip. Everyone in the Reikai knows about the tournament. A few of the lesser Shinto gods are even booking passes to the Ningenkai to see it!" Yusuke gaped at the bubbly guide before his eyes narrowed.

"You guys wouldn't happen to gossip about me, too, would you?"

"…Ah!!!! Well, these reports aren't going to bring themselves to Koenma!!!!" Botan said in a rush, "Good luck getting along with Kagome!!!! Try not to get on her bad side, or a few kamis might hex you!!!!!" And with that, she flew off.

"DAMN IT, BOTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled after her.

With Koenma

"Are you sure about this? The whole thing seems rather risky if you ask me." Koenma glared as the Kami relaxing in the chair in front of him rolled his eyes. He never liked dealing with this one. He always acted like he knew everything, the fact that he pretty much did aside.

"For the last time, YES! When have I ever been wrong, toddler?"

"Remember Inari's 8759037th birthday when you and your girlfriend dunked Hachiman's head into the sake?"

"Inari thought it was funny."

"Hachiman didn't," Koenma reminded him, shuttering as he remembered the War-god's reaction.

"Hachiman needs to get a life."

"He started the first World War because of that prank!!!!!!"

"I know." The Kami said, pulling a thin black book from the inside flap of his kimono and holding it for Koenma to see. "It's all right here. Do you honestly think I'd leave such an important part of history to one of my messengers? Amaterasu didn't give me this job _just _to keep me from bugging the other gods, ya know," Koenma grumbled. As much as he hated to admit it, the Kami had a point. He was very good at what he did.

"Still, I don't see anything good coming from those two meeting, especially since it's delaying her trips to the past! Not to mention we have to hide all evidence of her time traveling from them since if they ever find out, they're sure to want to go back, and if the Makai ever found out about her, utter chaos could spread to the Ningenkai!!!"

"You're overreacting,"

"She's the last miko and protector of the Shikon no Tama!!!!"

"And her legends are still used to frighten bad little youkai five hundred years after her 'disappearance.' Do you really think there's any youkai cocky enough to take that on? Especially with the infamous spirit detective living in her house?" Koenma glared again. "Trust me, toddler, everything's been going according to plan. But it'll all be thrown off unless I can get back to my job before they meet in a way they're not supposed to. You above all should know what happens when you try to interfere with my job, Diaper-butt," The Kami's tone had taken on a warning edge, and Koenma couldn't help but flinch.

So He'd accidentally started World War Two by keeping this Kami from making Hitler slip on a patch of ice!!! It wasn't his fault, and they HAD recovered!!! It had taken a couple of decades, but everything was on track now!!!!!

"Master Koen- Oh!!!" Botan blushed brightly when she noticed the new god "Ah! Uh, G-gomen! I didn't know-"

"Relax, Lady Death. Master Pacifier was just about to let me go, weren't you toddler." Koenma scowled.

"I want a full report on what's supposed to be going on by tomorrow!!!"

"Can't do that. They're both Hikiokosu." Koenma paled. "Really, that surprises you Koenma?" The Kami clicked his tongue "And you wonder how all those youkai got out?"

Without waiting for a reaction, the Kami got up and left, with a polite nod to the Rei guide that made her go crimson. Koenma probably would've snorted if he was in his normal mind state. He seemed to have that effect on most of the newer female deities, something that his girlfriend was never happy about. It wasn't that she didn't get that kind of attention, too, it was just that she was… possessive.

"Err, sir, are you alright?" Botan asked when she started to settle down. Koenma sighed.

"Botan, make sure to keep an eye on Yusuke's relationship with Kagome-sama. Report every last detail to me, but don't let anyone else hear!!!"

"Yes sir," Botan said in confusion, "But I don't understand… who was that? And what in the world is a Hikiokosu?" Koenma sighed deeply.

"Did you give Yusuke and the others those tamas?"

"Yes, but Hiei didn't take his,"

"That's fine. One youkai hanging around isn't as suspicious as three." Botan nodded.

"Yes, I understand. I still don't see what all the hush-hush is for, though. Why can't Yusuke tell Kagome-chan about the Makai and help her with the Shikon? Wouldn't that be more efficient?"

"Efficient? Yes. But who knows the effect it would have on the timeline, not to mention the very future of mankind." Koenma sighed and glared at the door his visitor had just exited. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, I'm afraid we have no choice but to trust his judgment this time. All I can do I sit back and watch."

_**Hey There! Welcome back to the party, fox-boy.**_

_What did Koenma want?_

Information. What else?

DiD yOu GiVe It To HiM?

Of course not. You know, that whole Hikiokosu and destruction of the world thing.

…

**One of them is-?!**

_Don't ask!!! We'll get into enough trouble, we don't need to pry THAT out of him._

I hAvE tO aDmIt It, FoX, yOu'Re GoOd At RaIsInG hElL.

Coming from the Goddess of Chaos, I consider that a compliment.

DV- Okay, here's a little background info; Inari; Kami of food and rice who's messenger is the fox. Apparently, He/She is of both genders (o.O) Hachiman; God of war. Amaterasu; Goddes of the sun and heavens, the main Kami of the Shinto religion.

Chiisai- DV a mythology freak.

Furyou: so Raven is one fourth wicca...and has wereblood... how that happened we have no clue...

Raven: say anymore mutt and you die...

Ganko- And to all the people that were complaining, this chapter was 11 pages on word BEFORE the convo and responces!!!

Koto: so neeener

Yusuke and Kagome:'rolles eyes' read and review....

Raven: i hope that long responce discourages all of you from flaming...BTW they made good marshmellows didnt they DV?

DV-


	5. Tensions Rise

DV FanFiction:

Inuyasha92689: (DV-Thank you! I worked forever to find Shinto mythology, so it's nice to hear people are appreciating it.)

Choas Babe: (DV- 'glomps' THANK YOU! It's so nice to get some support! And trust me, if I could track them down... 'Dark look and evil smirk,' Chiisai& Ganko- O.O;)

Cowgirlkitten2000: (DV- Thanks! That's two supportive reviewers in a row. 'Sniff, sniff' I feel so loved!)

Silver Shadow: (Chiisai- 'wince' I feel for ya, Yasei! DV- Go SS! Heehee I couldn't resist adding that! Actually, not only will Sango and Kagome's classmates meet, but Ayumi Yuka and Eri will play a major roll in the story as well. I don't think people do them justice in fanfics. Even if they don't play a very big role, they DO have different personalities. Of course, It's MUCH more interesting when the girl's meet Yusuke. Hehehe...)

Kireishi-chan: (DV- Kireishi-chan! 'Glomps' Sure! I was planning on making a new Ganko pic anyways. That last one had a lot of mistakes, so I wanted to fix 'em.)

Rocknroll7806- (DV- way ahead of you. Raven and I are keeping it in mind to tone down on the convos. Hehe...)

Lilangelmiko: (DV- hey Kireishi-chan! Thanks!)

**Raven FanFiction:**

Yami+Hoshi: (Raven: here it is, this is as soon as we can get...'grumbles' stupid exams)

MirXsan4eva: (Raven: uhh this is going to make me sound stupid but DV, what's FMA? DV- Full Metal Alchemist? If so, Yeah! It's really cool! Raven: sorry heard of it, but never read the manga or seen the anime, YET I'll check it out though)

Natala: (I was wondering when you would review, yeah, the script was getting on everyone's nerves…Koto: and you're not the only fantasy freak… Furyou: yep 'gives DV and Raven a noogie.' Raven: don't make me lock you in a closet with the worst perverts in anima/manga history…Furyou: 'stops immediately,' Raven: thanks for understanding, unlike SOME reviewers on mediaminer 'glares at said reviewers', everyone else: 'sweat drop'.)

Ookami-youkai05: (Raven: here's your update and thanks)

Raven MediaMiner:

Legendarysilverfox: (Raven: thank you...an i did...but i put my suggestions in the reviews, please update soon. DV- I read it, too. Really good! My offer to beta still stands, but it's cool if you don't want that.)

DV MediaMiner:

RabidFangirl101: (DV; Wow. It's nice to hear someone enjoys the longer convos! but unfortunately, the vast majority disagree with you. Hehe. You guessed right! Yep. Me too. Plus doors in my school have a nasty habit of swinging open and hitting me in the face. It's a wonder I haven't broken my nose yet. - Chiisai- That may be, but I doubt YOU have fallen down the stairs in your house. Ganko- Five times. Chiisai- In the same day. Ganko- Within the half hour of each other. DV- I WAS REALLY TIRED THAT MORNING, OKAY! Raven: DV, relax on the night before last day of school last year i fell UP the stairs and sprained my toe.. Koto: tell HOW you fell up the stairs... Raven: i tripped over myself Koto and Furyou: 'snicker' Raven: what it was dark!)

Koto: SO, Raven, how is your relationship with boys coming?

Inu: keh, like she can get a male...

Furyou: i am starting to think that you are unworthy of your pairing

Raven: and she is rather a sweet girl

Inu: Huh? Who!

DV: Don't think we can tell you. Our lives may be in danger if we do. 'Glances nervously at Hiei.' Any who how is everything between you and your BF?

Raven: every thing is fine...but all i have to say is stupid exams...we were gonna go in a date on Saturday but mom and daddy said i had to stay at home and study

Koto: but the chances of school tomorrow is slim to none...

Furyou: five inches of snow...

DV- Lucky. We probably still have to go even when we get 10 inches. 'Growls and grumbles' Stupid Michigan weather and Evil School districts...

Kagome- 'sweat drop' Err... Moving on...

Furyou: hey that's Northern Virginia for you...so unpredictable...at least you don't get Hurricanes...

Koto: Raven and DV do not and i repeat do not own YYH and IY

Tensions rise

Bird Talk: _blah_

Cat Talk: **blah**

Male Kami/Fate: blah

Male Kami/fate's apprentice/goddess of the future: **_blah_**

Male Kami/fate's girlfriend/goddess if the present: **blah**

Goddess of chaos: BlAh

Goddess of the past: _blah_

_**So… when is it REALLY going to get interesting?**_

Patience is a virtue my young apprentice…

_I STILL can't believe Grams' let YOU of all people take on an apprentice!_

Quite it's starting… 'Huggles into the male Fate's side' 

Oh GoD…PaLeAsE GeT A RoOm.

Kagome and Sango made their way back home when, they felt a familiar aura about, and only one person can have that aura at this time of day. Kagome sighed, "Kirara…what are you doing in that form, you Know the Urameshi's are gonna be here soon."

The young "girl" looked up at Kagome and grinned, "I know Kagome-sama… they are already here and your okaa-san told me to get you, privately of course…"

"Kirara…you need to stay in your feline form in this era, I know how much you like it, but its for safety reasons, we don't need any of the Kami to find out" Sango scolded lightly. The girl had always looked out for Sango's safety, as a nekomata…but now the tables have turned, Sango acts like Kirara's mother when the kitten is in her humanoid form. Sango saw Kirara's face drop slightly, and looked to Kagome for help.

"Kirara please change back into you cat form…we don't want you to get caught… I had to BEG Koenma to let me bring you, Shippou, and Sango here, and once he gave me his permission to let you stay, you had to stay in one form…you chose your cat, and Shippou chose his human with a miko spell to hide is youki and tail. If he finds out you are in that form we are all in serious trouble." Kagome said trying to help Sango without upsetting Kirara more.

Another thing the group found out about chibi Kirara is that she's very sensitive, something you don't see very often in pureblooded youkai. Kirara nodded in understanding, "Ok Kagome-Oba-san, I understand now. Where can I change back?" (A/N: Raven: Oba-san is correct…Oba-san is Aunt, and Obaa-san is Grandmother the only difference is the "a".)

The older girls led Kirara into an empty ally, Kagome using her senses making sure that no one is hiding behind something. And blocked Kirara from sight so she can change back into her usual (well in this case modified with a miko spell to hide the "extra" tail) form. They heard a slight "purrew" and turned around, when they saw Kirara in her Koneko form, they let out the breath they didn't realize they had been holding…

With Yusuke

'What's takin' those girls so long…I'm hungry' Yusuke wined in his head, but didn't dare say any thing, he didn't need another odufa stuck in his hair. It took forever to get the last one out, and he did NOT want to do that again.

Kuwabara however forgot all about the ward and voiced his complaints about the girls' tardiness…rather rudely and loudly I might add, "Oh come on how long can it take for two girls our age and a five year old boy to walk home?"

Atsuko, who was actually sober and without a hangover, pulled a Yusuke, sorta, and slapped him upside the head, "You're being disrespectful to our host, knock it off."

"We're home, Kaa-san! Sorry we took so-" Kagome cut herself off when she saw who was sitting in the living room, Yusuke looked up when the girl silenced her sentence abruptly, and saw the girl glaring at him…

Sango winced and Shippou snickered. Sango looked at the kit silently questioning, "you knew this all a long, didn't you, if Kag finds out you are in trouble." Shippou saw this and gulped.

Before any one could say any thing, Kuwabara decided to make a oh so obvious comment, and a stupid question, "Hey Yusuke, it's the girl from the park, what is she doing here?"

Kagome looked at the tall, unattractive teen, "Easy, I live here." She looked back to Yusuke, and said "why did it have to be a hentai," to no one in particular, and to Yusuke, "I hope your face still hurts, cause that was a warning."

"Kagome! Watch your language!"

"Sorry mom, but he DID look down my shirt."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "YOU'RE KAGOME?"

"Yeah, so…" Kagome said, "Look if this is a bout the sweet snow, drop the subject, that was what 11 years ago, besides it was an accident."

Kirara and Buyou tuned out the escalating argument and headed outside to talk to their master.

**You DO realize what this is going to cause us don't you, my lord?** Asked Kirara

Yes, But it is going to plan… 

**This wasn't in my job description when I took the offer to look after her when she is in this era my lord, I don't know HOW to play matchmaker! ** Buyou complained

Deal with it Kirara will help you with the tricks

**That's- HEY why me! Why can't Kaiya do it? **

You're around Kagome and Sango more

So? Your point is… Oh come on Kira, it's not that bad… you know you want me… Grate, a feline Miroku, perfect, and Buyou DON'T CALL ME KIRA Will you two quit bickering; you're acting like kittens… 

Well I AM only 200 years old in human years in my NORMAL era…so in my humanoid form I LOOK four years old…

**Wow, I am over 500 here, I was born in your native era…**

**You just figured that out?**

_You two are really starting to get on my nerves, my lord you might want to check on the war in Iraq against the USA…_

Umm, right, back to your posts… bye… 

**Well, the two world saviors are starting to quiet down, **Kirara said starting to head back in, and she thought of something **Buyou, grab my tail I will scratch you to ribbons… **

**I have no idea what you are talking about? ** 'Stroke, stroke'

**HENTAI! **'SWIPE, SLASH, CLAW'

Kirara stalks back into the house with a sulking Buyou right after her…

Back inside

"Kagome… I think Buyou is a hentai." Sango said off handedly swallowing her bite of oden

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at the Kirara and Buyou are acting, Kirara is acting like I do when houshi-sama gropes me, and Buyou is, well, nursing his new claw marks on his face."

"Huh, you're right, who knew?" Kagome said looking at the fat cat the Higurashi family has had since Kagome was two, her share of oden was LONG gone.

"KITTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Kuwabara squealed and ran toward the two neko, Buyou just looked at him like he was nuts, and Kirara took off like a bat outta hell, she remembered what had happened a couple days ago when he came with the detective to drop off his stuff…

Flashback….

"KITTYYYYY!"

**Huh, **Buyou asked, still up in the Goshinboku, taking a catnap

YEIPS, BUYOU HELP, GET THIS BIG LUG OFF OF ME! HE'S STRANLEING ME! Why, I am trying to sleep here 

'**Well, I guess I have to do this my self' **'SWIPE, CLAW'

"Ouch, that was the first cat, who scratched me, she MUST be being abused"

"Maybe she just doesn't like to be held like that OR maybe you surprised her," Yusuke said not wanting the baka to get in to a row with the kittens owners…

Thank you captain obvious, how dense can a human get? I am staying a WAY from that human as long as youkaily (if that ain't a word it is now) possible Kirara asked no one

End flashback

Two days later…

"You know Kagome, Yusuke is pretty…"

"Don't even start Yuka, he is an obnoxious, inconsiderate, rude, mysterious…" Kagome stopped her self when she said "mysterious" afraid of what might pop out next, 'like cute…wait he is SO not cute'.

"Sounds like little Kaggy has a wittle crush." Ayumi teased.

"You know we should be studying for the exams next week," Eri stopped when she heard a collective groan from the four other girls, "what? They aren't that bad."

"For a braincase like you… I wish they exempt me from them…I just 'moved' here, remember." Sango wined, she had actually picked up really fast on the modern terms, and studies, especially history but that was expected.

"Sango, you have a higher grade than Kagome, and she's back in the top thirty…how that happened we don't know…considering she is ALWAYS out sick with something."

"Maybe because Sango MAKES her study…" said a male voice from an ally nearby.

"SHUT UP YUSUKE! By the way…" Kagome paused dramatically, "WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU!"

"I was wondering the same thing, you missed ALL of your classes, and luckily I have all of your makeup work." Sango grinned, having a sneaky feeling on what he was going to say.

Kagome thought she knew what he was doing too; taking into account he had a horrible reputation at Sarayashiki high school (A/N Raven: yes there IS a Sarayashiki high school, says so in volume one, in the cultural notes…and since the manga takes place two years afterward…he would be in high school thanks to Koenma) but her hopes were shattered in an instant when Sango had to say something.

"So how is the case you're working on?"

"WOAH, WOAH, hold the phone…why didn't you tell us?"

"I just got the call when I walked into homeroom, my boss needed me and fast…so I ran to the main office and told one of the receptionists that an emergency came up at work and I had to go."

"You were in the middle of a test Kag, so they called me down during fourth period to get his stuff."

"What kind of teacher gives tests and quizzes two to three days BEFORE exams?" Ayumi wined who was also in the same classes as Kagome. (A/N Raven: my first period lit and Fourth period Bio… and they SUCKED!)

"Ouch, I feel for you Kaggy" Eri commented, even though she was the smartest she was also the densest.

"Common guys, we have to get home, Sango and I have to get to the dojo, and we have classes to teach. Today I have Sango's group, and sango has mine, and Sango watch out for Bishamon Zubanukeru, he is a seven year old version of dog-boy."

"Thanks for the heads up, later guys see you tomorrow."

Bye, Kagome, bye, Sango see ya."

During this whole interaction Yusuke, just stood there, tapping his foot impatiently. "…Well are we going yet?"

"Why, do you have someplace to go, like a date or something?" Kagome smirked.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes and walked after the girls in the shrine's direction, grumbling the whole way about stupid girls, and how much they wine. Kagome some how had heard him even though he was mumbling to low for a normal human's hearing.

"What was that, Yusuke?" she asked glaring. He just shook his head and looked at her weird and walked ahead…Sango just stood there and stared at her. "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kagome you know what he was murmuring?"

"Yeah, why?"

"All I heard was mumbling not what he actually SAID." Kagome started to get nervous.

"What are you saying Sango?" Sango looked at the younger girl, testing her aura…

'Yep, just as I thought, her aura is a little bit more different, than it was a week ago' she sighed. "Kagome how well did you hear that one person conversation?"

"Like it was in a normal tone of voice. Why?" Kagome was inwardly thinking 'ok I am really confused'

Sango paused a moment to choose the next words carefully. "Kagome some how you've acquired demonic hearing,"

"Riiiiiiight, Sango, I think you have lived in the Sengoku Jedi way too long." The girls continued home to change and headed to work. Kirara was right behind them, not wanting to deal with Buyou any more than she had to.

With Koenma…

"Look I know you are new at this and this is your first real assignment, can you do SOMETHING to make sure nothing bad happens to those two if…" the pint-sized ruler was cut off by what seemed to be a young girl in her younger teens.

"Listen binky breath, I told you I cant do that, for one I am NOT authorized, and two sensei and I BOTH know what can happen if we interfere any more than four years ahead of schedule OR change things to dramatically… all three worlds no wait the whole UNIVERSE can unravel so to speak, I is too dangerous for me to do all this, that's why all FIVE of us are working together on this…I may have been fate's apprentice for two years and in the academy for fifty but in order for him to be able to handle things for a short period of time for like a hundred year vacation I would need a century's worth of official training from fate and to gain his 'pets' trust…"

"OKAY, okay, I get it, I wont ask again… but if ANYTHING goes wrong you, your friends, and your 'sensei' will be put back in your living forms and the elder fate will have to take over until you fix it" the girl nodded and left, scowling, but Koenma was thinking of something, 'actually that might not be a bad idea, why did father and Amaterasu choose those rogues in the first place?'

Apparently, Past didn't like that idea, and set the front of his diaper on fire.

"WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! OGER HELLLLLLPPPP!"

_Well, I didn't what he was thinking…_

What WAS he thinking? 

We probably don't wanna know, so, Blondie, what did "binky breath" wanna talk to you about?

_**He wanted to know if there was any chance I could change the plan back to what history was set in the beginning of time with the first elders.**_

AnD WhAt DiD YoU SaY?

I said if I did that the whole entire universe would be destroyed… 

_Well, vixen, pampers boy wanted to frame us by messing something up and blaming it on us._

Which would mean what exactly?

Which means WE would be sent back to earth in our mortal bodies to FIX it 

GoOd PlAn, BuT NoT GoOd EnOuGh…

Raven: ok admit that chapter sucked...damn writers block

Kagome: 'glaring' why do i have a bad feeling about my pairing?

DV: Whatever do you mean, Kag-chan? 3

Sango: At least YOU know your pairing.

Kurama: 'subtle cough' I believe since both DV and Raven are unsympathetic with our plights, we should move our energies to something a little more constructive than complaints.

Hiei- Such as?

Yusuke- 'glaring at the authoresses.' Easy. You hold em, and I'll punch.

Furyou: don't make us set you on fire

Inu: you can't do that you're a wolf...

Furyou: HALF wolf...

Koto: Half Kitsune...she's my half sister

Shippou: Ganko is that a good thing or a bad thing cause they are NOTHING alike

Ganko: 'shrugs' Koto's great, and Furyou ain't as bad as DD, so I can live with their differences.

DV: You're a sweet one, aren't you ;

Ganko: Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em, Okay!

Chiisai- All in favor of going shopping?

All the Girls: Me!

Furyou: Ganko... you haven't seen DD's cynical side...you've only met her Tommy Gun "Mr. Happy" and BE glad you didn't almost loose your tail to her fire power...'looks mournfully at tail which is still growing back fur' she jus HAS to be part dragon

Raven: i swear she and Hiei would make good friends...

Koto: well we're off

Yusuke: read and review...

Kagome and Keiko: Oh Boys 'sing song voice'

Sango: we need help with our bags

All guys: 'grown'


	6. Settling In

Raven:hehe we are SO gonna die  
DV- Scrolling through internet' does mutilation sound more painful then impalement  
Raven:no they sound the same  
DV- Damn... I'm trying to find the best way to kill my little brother.  
Kagome- O.O Isn't that a little messy?  
Koto: what he do now?  
Furyou: might i suggest Musterd Gas  
DV- I went to sleep last night after finishing a paining project I've been working on for school for the past month, and woke up to find it ruined.  
Koto: uh-oh  
DV- luckily I didn't get in trouble with my teacher but still... A MONTH!  
Raven: well it could have been worse  
Yusuke: like ultimately distroied  
DV- trust me, it is.  
Raven:...  
Chiisai- On a happier note, DV and Raven still don't own anyone.  
DV- How is that happy!  
Raven: 'sighs' Dont remind us  
DV- Chiisai-

Bird Talk: _Blah_

Cat Talk: **Blah**

Male Kami/Fate: Blah

Male Kami/fate's apprentice/goddess of the future: **_Blah_**

Male Kami/fate's girlfriend/goddess if the present: **Blah**

Goddess of chaos: BlAh

Goddess of the past: _Blah_

Settling In

_I can't believe Yusuke would pull that kind of prank!_ 'snickering'

**Totally shameless, hm?**

Stick around, He gets worst.

WoRsT tHaN pUtTiNg PiNk DyE iN hEr BoDyWaSh!

**_Shut up! They're heading back from work and I don't wanna miss her retaliation!_**

I just wanna see his reaction to what's about to happen.

…**oh?**

"…Guess that's it for today!" Kagome said as she glanced at the clock, "Have a great weekend, okay?"

"Bye, Kagome-sensei!"

"See ya!"

"bye-bye!" Kagome laughed to herself as her students left. It hadn't taken long for them to attach themselves to her. They loved her lessons, which were mostly games and fairy tales to them. The students liked Sango, too, though after they learned the consequences of upsetting her, they tended to strive to stay on both sisters' good sides.

_You're good with kids._

Kagome didn't even glance up at the now familiar voice. She'd been working at the dojo for a week now, and had become all too used to it.

"Well, I get a lot of practice living on a shrine. A lot of little kids go there if there's no where else to go." Kagome smiled, "It's so peaceful, you kind of forget everything else." Then she made a face. "So long as you don't have to worry about pig headed jerks with egos the size of China that pull mean pranks for no reason whatsoever…" Kaiya chuckled and ruffled her wings to keep balance.

_He doesn't seem so bad to me… he plays with Shippo a lot, doesn't he? And Souta, too._ Kagome sighed, but smiled slightly as she recalled the way her overly hyper kit and Yusuke would wrestle around on the grounds, and the way Yusuke and Souta could often be found playing video games in his room, which was highly amusing to watch considering how both went out of their way to mess each other up.

She bit back a giggle as she remembered one time when Souta won and Yusuke had tackled him and tickled him until Souta was red faced and screaming for mercy. Souta then retaliated by dumping a bowl of popcorn on Yusuke's head and running to his room like a demon was out to get him.

Neither had known she was watching, but she thought it was so cute. Truth be told, it surprised her how great Yusuke was with kids. He seemed too rough around the edges to have such a soft spot for kids.

Not that that eased their hatred of one another in any way. Yusuke was still an immature pervert to her, and Kagome was still the brat who spilled sweet snow in him to Yusuke. And Inuyasha said SHE held grudges…

Kagome paled at that thought. INUYASHA! She totally forgot tonight was new moon! Ooh, this wasn't good….

"You look pale," Kagome jumped slightly at the unfamiliar voice, then turned to see a boy her age leaning against the doorframe. It took her a second to place him, but she bit back a groan when she did.

Kansen Kurikaeshi, grandson of Kurikaeshi-san, the kind old man who ran the dojo. She'd met him only once at her and Sango's interview, and he made it quite clear he had less than professional interests in her.

From what she could tell, he was a real jerk. Although he technically worked at the dojo, the other instructors told Kagome Kansen was more likely to blow lessons off than come. The other instructors picked up the slack without complaining, since Kurikaeshi-san was old, and Kansen was his only heir. Kagome felt sorry for them, to be honest.

"It's nothing, Kurikaeshi-san. I just haven't been getting out in the sun too much. Exams and such…" She said hastily, looking around for any means of escape. Kansen saw this and smirked slightly to himself.

"Really now?" He said, cocking his head to one side so his heated gaze could travel her body. "You look a little thinner, too."

Kagome blushed and backed away nervously. She had lost a little weight. Between her new job, school, and keeping up with her family and the shrine, she had little time to eat, and less time to sleep. She hadn't said anything though, because she knew the second she did, Sango would insist on her taking a vacation, and her family needed her help right now.

"It's nothing. A new diet is all… lots of exorcise and healthy foods…" Kansen's eyebrow when up at Kagome's nervous rambling.

He didn't know what attracted him to this girl, but attracted he was. Normally, she wouldn't have been his type. He liked the kind of girls he was confident would put out, but she seemed far too old fashion and innocent for that. Then again, maybe that was where the attraction stemmed from. He'd never met a girl his age as innocent as her.

Besides, he reasoned, giving her body another once over, he'd get her into his bed eventually. She couldn't stay a virgin forever, after all…

"So, your first week as a sensei's over with, huh?" Kansen said with a smirk as he stood and made his way over to her. "Congrats. Wanna go out for dinner to celebrate?"

"No thank you." Kagome said quickly, "I have a friend who's staying over tonight." Suddenly she was thankful Inuyasha made her style the spell so that he'd be able to get through when he was human. True, at the time she had been irritated that he didn't trust her, but right now, she could hug him.

"Ready to go, Kagome-chan?" Sango called, entering the room just as she was slinging a backpack over her shoulder, Shippo trotting along behind her. Kagome gave her sister a brilliant, thankful smile.

"Sure, Sango! It was nice speaking to you again, Kurikaeshi-san," It wasn't, really, she felt like he was planning on jumping her the second she let her guard down, but Kagome was too polite to tell him that.

"Feel free to call me Kansen, sweetheart." The boy responded, eyeing Sango and Shippo coolly. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. She absolutely HATED degrading names. Something Inuyasha learned the very, VERY hard way.

"Oooooohh…!" Sango eyed her fuming sister warily. Kagome rarely lost her temper, and hardly ever in any situation that didn't involve Inuyasha (though Yusuke was beginning to give him a run for his money) but when she did, it was best to tread carefully. The normally sweet girl turned quite evil and sadistic whenever she was mad.

"…Kagome?" Shippo asked carefully, obviously thinking along the same lines as his Aunt. Kagome sighed.

"I'm fine. How'd lessons go?" Sango and Shippo sweat dropped at the cheerful smile. Sometimes Kagome's mood swings were downright scary…

"Fine." Sango answered, still wary. "And you?"

"Great! The kids are really getting into it! We've got ramen in the house, don't we?"

"Enough to last the rest of the year." Sango said, relaxing and smiling slightly. "Your mom was really worried about us going hungry."

"Great! I'm pretty sure Inuyasha is coming over tonight." Kagome glared lightly at Shippo when he groaned.

"And exactly how are you going to explain his presence to Yusuke?" Sango asked. Like Kouga and Inuyasha, Yusuke and the inu hanyou were much too alike to even consider getting along, so Sango had no doubt tonight would hold much bloodshed.

"Easy, I'll dress Inuyasha up in modern clothes and say he's a friend from far away. Technically, that's not a lie, you know." Sango rolled her eyes, then turned sharply to glare at a tree. "Sango?"

"Nothing," Sango said through gritted teeth. Damn it! Something had been following them nearly all week, she knew it! None of her usual senses were being alerted, but her fighter's instinct was damn sure there was a fast little bastard tracking them, and she had learned long ago to trust her instincts.

Kagome didn't look very convinced, but didn't press the subject. Sango was certain that this youkai was focusing on her (No doubt annoyed she could track it.) so it couldn't have been after the jewel, and her pride would be wounded if she asked Kagome for help, though Kagome's senses were keen enough that she would be able to feel any youkai if she put her mind to it, shielding it's ki or no.

Still, Sango decided as Shippo dragged Kagome into a sweet shop, this was her fight. If and only if Sango got any sort of feeling that this was a trap, Kagome'd know in a heartbeat, but she didn't think it was. Call it a gut feeling, but Sango was sure this youkai was calling her out…

Hiei narrowed his eyes in displeasure as the bouncy kit coaxed his guardians into a candy store, wincing slightly at the thought of what a sugar rush would do to his already hyper behavior.

He glared in irritation at the onna with the ponytail. She seemed to be able to feel him out, despite his expertly hidden youki. Recalling the tamas Koenma had made the others wear, the Jaganshi was more than a little suspicious. Were these two seemingly normal ningens involved with youkai and, more importantly, did Koenma know and attempt to hide it from them? Again!

Though both felt normal enough, the elder one moved as a fighter experienced with being attacked at random by dangerous creatures, much like himself or the other Reikai Tantei. And if the way her hand would move to her side whenever she was particularly angered or threatened was any indication, she was used to having access to a katana.

Hiei hadn't spoken of his suspicions to the others, though. He knew all of them had met with both girls, he'd even listened into Kurama and the younger one talking about healing herbs (The fox had been more than a little surprised that she knew so much, and accurate information, too.) and saw how the idiot got into an argument with the elder girl over her cat.

That had been rather amusing to watch since the girl got exasperated and ended up throwing her broom, which she had been using in the tedious task of sweeping the shrine steps, at the baka, knocking him out cold and calling forth an example of her younger sister's medical expertise. Apparently, this 'Sango' didn't take too well to being told how to treat her cat when it was already extremely affectionate to her and those she considered friends.

Botan had met the girl's on several occasions as well, and got along well with both of them, though there were a few instances where she slipped up talking to them, but neither teens ever seemed to notice. (Which only made Hiei more suspicious)

However, the original reason he began to spend so much time on a holy shrine was to watch the oh-so-amusing 'War' between the feared spirit detective and a 17-year-old shrine maiden.

It had started when Yusuke put a snake in the girl's bed, and she retaliated by writing childish things all over his face in highly permanent marker while he slept and taking pictures. (The detective still didn't know that little fact, though Hiei had made sure to take some for himself.)

So Yusuke got her back by stealing all her clothes and hiding them when she was taking a shower. Right down to her last pair of underwear. To say the teenager was not amused would be a drastic understatement, and Hiei was confident he would never forget the amusing sight of the girl donning only a fluffy white towel and a highly visible blush, throwing random objects at Yusuke as she chased him around the Shrine demanding her clothes back. More amusing was that most of them hit, leaving the boy with many bumps and bruises.

Kagome sought her revenge by taking all the alarm clocks in the house and setting them on high in Yusuke's room to go off a 2:00 AM.

On a Saturday morning.

The angry partial youkai was on his way to Kagome's room to make her suffer when he was met with the tail end of Kagome's prank, which involved a large amount of maple syrup, an enormous bag of pink feathers, and a Polaroid camera. Classical, but still highly entertaining.

Thus the war was born, a humorous cycle of embarrassment, creative retaliation and embarrassment. When news of the war leaked to the school, Sango had started a betting pool for who would eventually emerge victorious. So far the bet was 20 to 1 on Kagome to win. And considering some of the darker pranks the girl had pulled, Hiei found himself agreeing with them.

The koorime was pulled from his thoughts when the trio exited the candy store, Shippo having acquired a lollipop the size of his head. Deciding to save the amusing memories for later, Hiei once again started shadowing the girl, waiting for proof of her involvement with youkai.

"Now remember, Inuyasha, no fighting, no hitting, no provoking, no attacking if provoked and no comments about youkai or the past. If Yusuke starts talking about something you don't know about, fudge it!"

"…Fudge? Isn't that that weird treat your mom makes?"

"FAKE it, Inuyasha!"

"Ow! Alright! No reason to yell my ear off, wench." Kagome sighed, and counted to ten, trying to ease her tension. She really wasn't looking forward to this…

Going over Inuyasha's appearance once more, Kagome found nothing out of place. She was a little surprised Yusuke didn't hear Inuyasha's loud swearing during her attempt to dress him, but then again, he did seem to tune everything out when he was playing video games. Boys…

"Okay. I think that's everything…" Kagome said nervously peeking out of the well house. "The coast is clear, let's go!" Grabbing Inuyasha's hand Kagome pulled him to her front door, and opened it widely.

'Might as well get this over with…'

"Sango! Souta! Shippo! Inuyasha's here for a visit!" As predicted, Souta dropped everything and raced to greet his idol, prompting a curious Yusuke to follow.

"Inuyasha-nii-chan!" Souta said, hugging the hanyou turned human's leg. From the doorway, Yusuke cocked an eyebrow as he studied this 'Dog demon' casting out his senses just in case. When the energy that he got was 100 human, Yusuke relaxed slightly and smirked to himself that a human would have such an odd name.

He was definitely a thug-ish one, just like Yusuke. His hair was long and black, and he wore a simple hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, but his eyes just screamed 'try to mess with me and I'll kick your ass.' And right now that look was centered on Yusuke. The detective smirked. Oh, yeah, he was gonna have fun pissing this one off…

"Inuyasha, right?" Yusuke started cockily, missing Kagome's wince. "Why's your hair so long? You tryin' to look like a girl or something?" Inuyasha got a sharp elbow to the stomach as a growl started to vibrate through his chest.

"Cool it or I'll say 'The Word,'" She hissed softly. Inuyasha winced from a mixture of pain and intimidation. Kagome had never been that strong before. Maybe it was just because he was human tonight or something… "I happen to think it looks good!" Kagome said stiffly as she glared at Yusuke. "At least he doesn't gel it so much you could see your reflection.

"Hey!" Yusuke immediately forgot about Inuyasha and turned his attention to Kagome, not realizing that was her intention with that taunt. "You're not one to talk, you loudmouth little schoolgirl! You spend five hours in the bath everyday!"

"I do not!" Kagome snapped, her glare intensifying as Inuyasha sat on, dumbfounded. "And besides, even if I do, I deserve it after I have to do all your chores when you disappear and don't come back until who knows what hour of the night!" Yusuke winced slightly at that, knowing she had him there and feeling a guilty lurch in his stomach.

The truth was there were so many escaped youkai, he had little time to help out like the family had expected him to. And he did tend to sneak in when everyone else was asleep so no one would see the bloodstained clothes and wounds he had.

He never gave any thought to the Shrine duties he had been given, but of course if he didn't do tem someone else would have to, and Kagome wasn't the type to leave things she could do herself to other people. Still…

"What do you care what I do, you nosy little brat!"

"You live here, moron!" Kagome exploded. "And as the next shrine keeper, it's MY responsibility to take care of everyone living on the shrine!" Inuyasha frowned as he watched the growing argument between Kagome and this boy from her time.

The longer he saw it, the less he liked. This boy, Yusuke, was violent and prone to argument, especially with Kagome, but he knew Kagome well enough to know that soon he'd warm up to her, no matter their differences, and he just might start seeing the good things about Kagome. Something like that might lead to Kagome spending more and more time in her era, until her visits stopped altogether.

Then Sango would go back to slaying, Miroku would probably hit the road again looking for pretty girls and Shippo would go with one of them, if he didn't stay with Kagome in her time. Meaning Inuyasha would be alone again.

Suddenly the hanyou found he hated this boy he barely knew, and was hell bound on making his life miserable for even the slight chance that he would take away the only family Inuyasha had.

Sango sighed as she saw Inuyasha glaring darkly at Yusuke. She knew those two would hate each other at first sight. It looked like Kagome would be playing mediator all night, and every night of the new moon in the year to come.

"I guess Yusuke and Inuyasha aren't getting along," Shippo said, sounding much more cheerful about it then one would imagine.

"Yes…" Sango agreed with the kitsune. "If it keep up like this, Kagome might-" Sango stopped, whirling around and inhaling sharply.

"Sango?" Shippo asked in concern.

"I'm going for a walk," She said briskly, heading for the door, Shippo shrugged and turned back to the fight, which Inuyasha had now verbally joined with inventive threats and curses at the teenage boy. (Kagome was holding him back from attacking the punk physically.)

Only Kirara saw Sango grab her katana before leaving. Concerned for her mistress' safety, she began to follow.

Let her go, Kirara. The neko jumped at the unexpected command.

**My lord!**

Fate shines down on her tonight. This meeting will be vital to what is to come, but she must go alone. Sighing, Kirara obeyed. She knew it was serious if her was talking like a wise old man instead of a frustrating teenager. Still, Kirara couldn't resist one last, concerned question.

**My lord… will she come back alive?** The kami laughed, some of his usual light attitude returning.

Oh, yes. I can't say her attitude will be warm and happy, but Sango will return alive. Kirara relaxed slightly at that.

While he was notorious for twisting things in ways that caused mass chaos and confusion, Her Lord never lied. Then again, if he did reveal the whole truth, even more chaos could occur, so it may have been that very quality that convinced Amaterasu to give him the highly sought post of Kami of Fate.

You worry about her, don't you Kirara? The neko tensed slightly. Her master sounded much too conversational for her likings.

**I've known her since she was young.** Kirara reminded him **I've protected her from many a youkai. In all honesty, my lord she has been my favorite charge.**

Then you must loathe the thought of leaving her.The Kami persisted.

**…Sango will understand when it is explained to her. She'll know I have my duties to the Reikai, and to you as your servant. She herself has had many duties she doesn't want.**

That doesn't tell me if you want to tell her, Kira-chan, Kirara winced. She knew she was testing his patience if he was using nicknames. Her master using nicknames was rarely a good sign.

**No, my lord, I do not look forward to leaving Sango.**

**The feeling's mutual.** Kirara jumped slightly and glared at Byou.

**Why can't a girl have a private conversation in this house!** She grumbled in irritation.

**I don't want to leave the Higurashis, either.** Byou explained as he walked towards Kirara. (Though a dark glare on her part did keep him out of reach.)

**And I'm sure the free handouts and warm, comfortable bed has nothing to do with it.** Kirara said sarcastically.

**I've been protecting them as much as you've been protecting Sango, Kirara.** Byou said seriously.** I kept all the youkai away, and reawakened all the spells lying dormant on this shrine.**

**The well included.** Kirara said with a pointed look.

**That was one of my original mission objectives and you know it. I can't disrupt Kagome's destiny anymore than you can disrupt Sango's.** Kirara sighed.

**Sorry. I just can't help but feel tense. This is all drawing to a close soon, and I don't even know how it ends!**

That's fate, Kirara, Their master said, no longer sitting back and listening in bemusement. You know the consequences of any but I knowing what will come to pass.

**I know,** Kirara said dejectedly. **I just… I don't want to be alone again.**

**I can keep you company, Kira.** 'Rub, rub'

"_MRROW!_" 'Swipe! Slash! Claw!'

…_Sigh_. I gotta go. I need to check something out with the Almighty Deity of Diapers. The Kami's tone was dark. Apparently, Koenma had screwed up again. Keep the mission objective in mind. And one last thing; Try not to kill each other.

**I'm _not _making any promises.** Kirara snapped darkly, stalking off to the girl's room.

With Sango

The tajiya growled slightly when she stopped in an empty park, glaring in front of her in a stance that was tense and battle ready. All of her senses were flaring, trying to find the source of the threat that had been taunting her for days now.

"I know you're there," She announced clearly, tightening her grip on her sheathed katana, ready to draw in the span of a blink. "Come and face me, coward. Stop concealing yourself in shadows and haunting my family!"

In a flash there was a small youkai dressed in black in front of her, glaring at her hatefully. Apparently, he didn't take too well to being called a coward, but it was the only way Sango was sure she could draw him out. Youkai pride, after all, especially among fighters.

Even standing in front of her, Sango could sense nothing from this demon. It irritated her, but she brushed it aside. Tajiya training was not like that of the mikos and houshis, after all. There was only so far a normal human could submerge into sight beyond the eyes. Sango had always prided herself on pushing those limits, but it appeared this one was beyond her. He was obviously trained at hiding his youki.

"Who are you? And why have you been following me and my sister?" Sango demanded sharply, never one for beating around the bush where loved ones were concerned.

"Hn," Hiei responded, watching her coolly. The slayer's eyes narrowed at that response. "You're a fighter. Where did you get training?" Hiei demanded in his usual cold tone. Sango flushed in anger.

"Don't assume to make demands when you've been stalking me, youkai." She snapped, pride glowing in her eyes. Hiei's own claret eyes narrowed in displeasure. He did not like the proud tone this girl possessed.

"Knowing that I know you, are you really in any position to deny me my information?" Hiei mocked, "I may not have that knowledge, but I do know where those closest to you rest." Sango's teeth gritted at the censored threat.

"You know nothing," She hissed. Then she thought of something, "And that irritates you, doesn't it? Seeing something right in front of you, yet not knowing what it is, or where it's from? You're not used to that, and that's why you want answers." Hiei's displeasure showed clearly on his face. Apparently, this mortal wasn't as blind as others. She kept hitting the nail on the head, and Hiei was quickly losing patience.

"Silence, mortal," He growled, "Do not assume to guess what I know. It could cost you your life."

"Or yours," Sango went on bravely, "Ignorance is the key to the downfall of even the mightiest warriors. Let something slip by out of arrogance, and it may come back to haunt you later. Is that why you've been shadowing me? I'll tell you nothing, youkai. Don't assume any amount of threats or violence will change that." Hiei smirked coldly.

"Then you're useless to me," he said, drawing his katana.

He was about to strike, when a twig snapped behind them. Both turned, surprised to find a little girl. Hiei, though, was more surprised then Sango, because he had not sensed her, and still couldn't. He narrowed his eyes dispassionately at her when she stepped forward, a blank look in her eyes suggesting mind control.

"Who are you," Hiei demanded.

"Kill the traitors… Kill…" the girl said in a monotone voice. Hiei stiffened. By traitors, she couldn't mean anyone but him and Kurama. Obviously this girl was being controlled by one of the many youkai who called themselves their enemies. An escapee, most likely.

The more current problem, however, was that the girl was human. It was illegal for youkai to kill humans, and Koenma wouldn't hesitate to throw his ass in jail for it. A dark aura of youki swirled around the little girl, tossing her hair and illuminating her face.

"Old friend of yours?" Sango asked dryly, eyeing the child warily and wondering if there was any way she could get the girl to snap out of it. She berated herself for not bringing Kagome along. This was a weak hold the miko could purify in an instant, not as deep and complicated as Naraku's mind control. Then again, this youkai probably didn't have access to over half the Shikon no Tama.

"This is my fight, girl." Hiei snapped, ignoring the question. Sango's head snapped towards him.

"I won't let you kill that girl," Sango said sharply, "She's innocent," Her involvement with the Reikai must be fairly minimal, then, if she didn't know about the law about killing humans. Perhaps she simply hunted rouge youkai…

"I will do as I see fit," Hiei snapped back.

"Cold hearted bastard," Sango hissed.

"Hn," Hiei said, not bothering to comment. He'd been called worst, after all. And less honest.

Deciding not to chance a physical attack and accidentally kill the girl, Hiei tapped into the power of his Jagan eye. He lashed out violently at the spell binding the girl to who ever cast it, breaking it after three or four goes. But when that happened, the spell seeped off the girl and attempted to latch itself to the Jaganshi. Eyes widening slightly, Hiei prepared himself for the onslaught…

"Hyah!" Sango yelled, throwing a rosary at the shapeless mass. Kagome had given it to her in case she ran into any open spells that the miko wasn't around to counter. The beads sparked with holy magic, restraining the dark spell momentarily before purifying it into oblivion.

Hiei froze in shock. Holy powers? Where did this girl run across such powerful counter spells? She gave off no aura of magic, but she could've been concealing it as the fool detectives and the fox were.

Red eyes narrowing again, Hiei watched Sango go to the fallen girl's side, attempting to wake her from unconsciousness. After a mild mental debate, Hiei decided to pay a certain Reikai Prince a visit, and see if he was hiding things from them yet again. This girl he could deal with later.

His mind made up, Hiei vanished to find a portal to the Reikai, unaware of the surprised green eyes following him.

Kurama took in the scene in curiosity, studying everything from the beads still sparking with miko ki to the woman with the katana soothing a now distressed child, recognizing her as Sango Higurashi, Kurama shook his head slightly and started away.

He had a pretty good idea of what happened, and he knew that he'd get full details from Hiei later, most likely right after he finished interrogating Koenma. Until then, he was wise enough not to make this girl suspicious, and patient enough to wait.

With Koenma

The child-like deity winced as one of his least favorite kamis re-entered his office for the second time in a week, and that scowl he wore told Koenma he'd messed up bad somewhere.

"Why in the seven hells was Shichu still in that prison when the break out occurred! I told you to move him to a higher security place three months ago!" He snapped, slamming his fist down on Koenma's desk and creating a nice big hole. Oh, yeah, Koenma had really messed up this time.

It took Koenma a moment to remember the prisoner Fate spoke of. Shichu was a powerful telepath with a taste for human flesh, especially that of young girls. Hiei and Kurama had captured him while the rest of the team was in Kyoko on a school field trip. (Keiko had dragged Yusuke along.)

"Shichu had shown no signs of violence or ill will, so we thought maybe it was a mistake." Bad thing to say.

"You spoiled little stuck up! I can't make mistakes like that in my line of work! It could cause global catastrophes for millennias to come! And just because he hadn't shown signs didn't mean it wasn't there! You set me back for MONTHS with this you asshole, Maybe **_YEARS!_**" Koenma flinched. His dad was gonna kill him…

"Come now, Hiei and Sango's talk couldn't have been THAT important to the mission!"

"They were supposed to start fighting when Kurama came along and stopped them, sparking Sango's suspicion. She was supposed to learn of Yusuke's little job in a matter of weeks after that, and help by covering for Yusuke when some of the more powerful youkai began attacking. NOW Kurama's on guard, and there's no way he'll let it down around Sango again! And they're gonna start poking around, too! Neither of them were supposed to know about the well for three week, let alone that Sango knew someone with purification powers!"

Koenma got the idea that he was leaving a lot out of that explanation, but didn't question him. Truth was, he couldn't. Fate was one of the few Kamis that not only weren't required to answer to Koenma, but discouraged from doing so. The God of Fate would only reveal what he chose to.

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't recover from…" Dark eyes narrowed.

"I want a complete list of all the prisoners that escaped in my office by tomorrow."

"NANI!"

"I need to know if you screwed up in other places, Koenma. Unless you want to complain to Amaterasu… Or better yet, Raiden. I'm sure he'd love to know how badly your meddling might endanger his heir's life…" Enma's son paled, knowing there was no escape from this other than giving the kami what he wanted.

"Do you want them legal size or on scrolls?"

"Scrolls, please. If they aren't there when I wake up, there's gonna be Hell to pay," Koenma flushed in anger at the threat.

"Not look here! I'm Enma's son and Heir to the Underworld! There's nothing!" Koenma stopped at the dangerous gleam in the companion's eyes.

"Nothing, you say? So you think you have more power over me than I allow you to have? Get a clue, Pacifier Sucker, and it'll probably be a good idea to keep a certain ningen saying in mind before you act with any more insolence."

"A… A saying?" Koenma repeated, puzzled. The Deity grinned, showing fangs.

"Don't tempt Fate,"

With that, the Kami left, having acquired what he needed. He walked past Hiei without so much as a passing glance, not that the Koorime didn't extend him the same treatment. He was here for one reason, and one reason alone.

Hiei barely noted the hole in the desk and Koenma's pale face when he entered the office. And his scowl only darkened when Koenma paled more at his entrance, now convinced the young prince was hiding something.

"We need to talk," Hiei snapped, crossing his arms. Koenma sighed, this was gonna be a LONG night…

_Whoa! Evil much, pal?_

Little Jackass had it coming.

**I agree. He did tell him to move the guy, after all.**

So WhAt'S tHe DeAl WiTh SaNgO aNd HiEi?

**_Yeah! You assigned three guys to deal with 'em. That's the most you've ever assigned for a non Hikiokosu._**

Just because they aren't Hikiokosu themselves doesn't mean their affect on the future is to be discarded. Sango and Hiei will both play an important role in what's to come. As well as Kurama, Inuyasha and all the others.

_**Kurama? That super hot red head?**_

…

**_What? A girl can look, can't she!_**

Sigh…

Kagome: OH DV Raven, PINK DYE in my BODYWASH?  
DV- Shame on you Raven .  
Raven: DV's Idea  
Koto: lol  
DV- 'blinks innocently'  
Koto: Ganko, Ganko, where for out thou Ganko  
Yusuke- PINK FEATHERS? And what's all this 20 to one stuff? I could beat her any day!  
Furyou: here we go again  
Kag- What was that!  
Ganko- Uh-oh...  
Furyou: well you are in trouble when Koto starts quoting Shakespere  
Raven: yup  
DV- He deserves it after all the troubles he's cause.  
Furyou: hai  
Ganko- thanks -  
Koto: the Poleroid 'snicker'  
Yusuke- Grrr...  
Sango- Here's an Idea, lets play kill the authoresses.  
DV- O.O  
Raven: 0.o uh-oh lets get out of here  
DV- Right behind ya!  
Koto: read and review


	7. Don\'t tempt fate Or his apprentence

Raven Reviews:

Cookiiex: (Raven: YUM COOKIE 'gulps cookie down with a glass of milk' and you are correct on the first and third paring, and here's your chappie. Koto: Don't choke…wait what am I saying, inhale those cookies then me and Furyou can be free Raven: --; I am so loved 'sarcastically')

Helbourne (Raven: well Toni, DV's comp crashed so we couldn't finish the chapter, here are 2 chapters to compensate)

Sakurasango:(Raven: well this is as soon as we can get…sorry for the wait)

Shadow miko: (Raven: Uhh sorry, you have no say in the pairings, Hiei gets who he gets, no changen')

Spacetyran: (Raven: well, it's also due to the amount of training Kaggy has received while in the past, and I cant say any more on that subject just yet and no, Raizen is slowly dieing, but not dead yet in this fict.)

Yami+Hoshi: (Raven: Aww, thank you)

Jinenji: (Raven: thanks for the suggestion, but you might see that we may not need it and congratulations… and thanks again)

Angel-demoness7: (Raven: sorry it took so long, DV's comp broke down so we had to wait to finish she chapter.)

Lil-Kudo: (Raven: well we are gonna put stuff in here that is R and depending on the site NC-17 material in here, I have the lemon chapter written and the edited version written as well…)

Kishiro Kitsune: (Raven: thank DV, she's the one who wrote it, I cant do comedy very well, and with Kirara and Bouyo, that's what we amid for action and romance is my thing ; Koto: Keitaro and Kitsune, I hope you get better… Raven: thanks for the review)

Raven's Consoer: http/ (Raven: yes and here are two of them, for compensation for taking so long)

Raven: 'pouting'

Koto: uh-oh

Yusuke: whats up with you?

Kagome- I don't know, but neithe of them are too happy... (Sweatdrops at DV, who's currently crying in the corner,)

Chiisai- --;;;

Raven: i have two guys that i know like me, and i like both of them, i just dont know which one to choose! 'starts crying'

Furyou: well i wouldnt go out with one of them...for a perticular reason...

Ganko- Then, go out with the other one

Koto: one problem with that...he's 19

Furyou: and Raven is 15...

Kagome: he's a legal adult, she is still a minor...

Ganko- O.O;;; Well, don't date either.

Koto: Ganko...if i wasnt old enough to date you, would you want to go out with me anyway, thats how Raven is now...DV whats up with you?

DV- 'watery eyes' WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No more RAMEN!

Ganko and Chiisai- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Inu- O.O

Furyou: her mom made the whoe family go on a diet, one that includes Tofu and no Ramen

DV- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Albert JUST ate the very last we had left!

Inu- The FIEND!

Kagome- Fiend? Do you even Know what fiend MEANS!

Chiisai- This is dragging on, DV and Raven are two suffering authoresses who don't own Inu or Yuyu.

DV- 'Cries harder'

Chapter 7: Don't Tempt Fate… or his apprentice

Bird Talk: _Blah_

Cat Talk: **Blah**

Male Kami/Fate: Blah

Male Kami/fate's apprentice/goddess of the future: **_Blah_**

Male Kami/fate's girlfriend/goddess if the present: **Blah**

Goddess of chaos: BlAh

Goddess of the past: _Blah_

**Good morning everyone**

_**How in the seven hells are you so cheerful in the morning?**_

**I have no idea**

_Well we need it, I pulled an all-nighter last night, making sure every thing in the past stayed where its supposed to_

WhY Do I HaVe A BaD FeElInG AbOuT ThIs?

Future goes through the files Koenma sent early this morning taking a swig of her soda, she looks over the names listed, and one sticks out.**_ 'Spits out soda' oh HELL no, this cannot be happening, I thought he was killed, damn it, oh SHIT! SENSEI we have a problem!_**

'Yawn' what squirt?

**_DON'T SQUIRT ME, NOT TODAY look at those names and guess which one means most trouble…_**

'Takes a drink of coffee and looks over names, sees one and spits out coffee, right onto his girlfriend'

**ACK, HEY**

Sorry sweetie, I am going to murder the shrimp, I also told him to make sure this one had a death sentence and was killed three weeks ago!

**_I'll go 'talk' to him, NOTHING is gonna stop me from seeing my mother's murderer die right in front of me._**

With Kagome

"That was close, I am SO glad Yusuke isn't a morning person, and its Sunday."

" Well Kagome, you might wanna put some clothes on…before he DOES wake up." Sango suggested.

The two girls went up to the back door and found it locked.

"Hmmm, that's weird, I could have sworn that we came out this door? Right Sango?"

"I'll try the front door Kagome, you use your bedroom window, just in case." Kagome nodded and went to the tree that was planted near her bedroom window, and climbed up.

Sango, however, found the front door unlocked, and walked in… and in the process, a bucket of ice-cold water was dumped on top of her, with a loud 'SPLOOSH'

"KEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YUSUKE THIS IS WAR!"

As Kagome entered her room she heard a loud scream, and went to investigate, only to see one drenched Sango cursing her mouth off about a certain houseguest that should be put into a cavern and a stone rolled in front of the entrance. What's worse is that Sango was wearing a white night dress, without a bra. (A/N: Come on fella's drool)

"Come on sango, you can kill him later, need any help with pay back?" Kagome asked with an evil gleam in her eye.

"No, I'll just pummel him to the ground, and THEN we'll see who is the weaker sex."

"Ok then, just get dressed first."

Sango finally realizes what predicament she is in and races to their room, blushing, Kagome laughing, followed her.

With Yusuke

"Hahahahahaha, that prank is priceless, I can't wait till that picture develops." Said Yusuke, walking down to the park to meet the others.

"Yusuke don't you think that was a bit harsh, I mean she is your host..." said Botan floating down, "the nearest youkai is ten blocks away directly south, Yusuke you take that one. Kuwabara, you take the one tat is seventeen blocks due west, Hiei, there is one near the Higurashi shrine…and Kurama there is one directly south of us moving at extraordinary speeds, and since there are more youkai to take care of at the time than we can handle, we called in some help…"

"Who would that be Botan, we are the only ones the Reikai has!" Yusuke asked Frustrated

"Well, not necessarily, your friends, Chuu, Touya, Jin, and Rinku, are here to help, they already have their missions now get going we don't have that much time!" Botan finished exasperated. 'Now I have to****help Koenma, knowing Fate this could be trouble.'

With Koenma…

"YO POOP BREATH YOU ARE IN SOME SERIOUS SHIT! You let the Youkai that killed my mother and me, not to mention my grandfather, using the family's signature attack 62 years ago, that you told me had a death sentence, and was supposed to have DIED three weeks ago is ALIVE! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAVE HAPPEN!

"Ummmm w-well m-miss f-future, m-ma'am, he w-was l-let off on a-a t-tech-techna-cal-cal-ity" Koenma was shivering in his seat in fear…no doubt using that diaper (A/N Raven: Hey, I personally like Koenma, but my friend who future is biased off of wanted me to make her yell at him for making these mistakes and I am making it as close as to her personality in this type of situation as possible).

"If you want to yell at him get in line…I have been interrogating him the whole night and haven't been able to get a word out of him." Hiei said in his cold tone glaring at the girl.

"Well Pipsqueak, you don't have the authority I have. Koenma, if you DON'T answer me I will make sure one of your sisters get the to rule the Reikai instead of you, cause you would be dead, Fate and I will make sure of that." Koenma visibly 'gulped'

"Koenma, mark my words, any more screw ups and your head is mine." Future said in a deadly flat tone that even made Hiei shiver.

With that the young Kami stalked out of the room, but before she left she turned to Hiei and told him, "The reason he hasn't told you anything is because he can't. Under law he cannot tell you what he knows or else every thing will be thrown into mass chaos." Hiei looked at her.

"You're Fate?" the girl grinned.

"No…I am his Apprentice, and the Kami of the future." With that she walked out and back to her post.

Hiei glared at Koenma once more, but turned and walked out, accepting the Kami's explanation; after all he learned the hard way not to tempt fate…or his apprentice.

Later that day at the shrine…

"YUSUKE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Kagome asked/yelled at the spirit detective, whom was sneaking in the door, covered in blood. Kagome didn't want to admit it but she was kinda worried about Yusuke.

"Ummmm, I got into a fight." Well it was sort of the truth only, Yusuke wasn't fighting people; he was just****fighting youkai.

"It must have been one hell of a fight, Yusuke…and I wont pummel you till you get cleaned up." Sango said just walking in, "I drew you a bath, now go, before I change my mind and pummel you now."

Yusuke didn't know why but he was afraid of her, he didn't know the reason but it seamed as if she was a threat to his youkai lineage, so he just followed her orders and went up to take his bath, and to stay out of Sango's way, go straight to bed…little did he know a prank was waiting for him.

Around Midnight…

"Hehe, this would have taken me hours to figure out, thanks Shippou"

"No problamo' Kaa-san." The Kit whispered back, and went back to his and Souta's room.

Kagome snuck her way into Yusuke's room and laid his hand gently out. She then carefully pried his fingers, and spread the lotion in big dollops, she then closed the container and put it next to her on the floor so she wouldn't tip the 20 ounce bucket over and leave evidence of this little masquerade. Kagome then picked up a bright red feather, which would go nicely with the pearl colored lotion, and tickled Yusuke's nose.

She received the desired reaction…he used his hand that was covered and colored to scratch his nose. She placed a small red feather there, and moved to the next spot on his face and did the same thing, and soon Yusuke's face was covered in pearl lotion and red feathers, but not only that, he also has another surprise in the morning.

With the kitties**_…_**

**My lord WHY exactly are we doing this now, I am sure this isn't err wasn't supposed to happen for a few weeks?**

Well Kirara, Koenma made another screw up that cost us dearly, and we need to push things forward a little

_**And I am not happy about it**_

We know, young one, but we need to do this so the space-time continuum fold onto each other. These two beings are both Hikiokosu, we have to speed things up a bit

**Oh we get it, jeez, lets get this over with already, I wanna go back to bed**

**We see where your loyalties lay Buyou, when a wake with us when you want to sleep the bed, where is your pride, have you been living on the shrine too long?**

**I'm going my pet I'm going.**

**Call me that again I will kill you**She said in a flat tone of voice. And Buyuo set the clock.

6 a.m. in Yusuke's bedroom…

Beep, beep, beebeebeebeeebeebeeebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep 'SMASH'

'Yawn', Yusuke got out of bed, grabbed his things; that was the best sleep he had, in a long while. Still half asleep, he walked into the bathroom…

...To see Kagome just getting out of the shower, and get an eye full, she started laughing until she remembered the predicament she was in, and saw that Yusuke was eyeing her with a leer that would make Miroku proud.

"KEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YUSUKE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE NOW YOU OVER GROWN LUG!" Yusuke luckily remembered who this was and scrambled out before he was hit in the head with a blow dryer. Which still managed to leave a dent in the door, 'I'm glad I'm not fully human…or that could've killed me, wouldn't be the first time but still' he looked over and saw Souta and Shippou trying to hold back a laugh, though that could have been because of him almost being murdered by the enraged teen girl…then he noticed something.

"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" the two younger boys couldn't hold it in any longer…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHA"

Yusuke was now confused, until a giggling Sango handed him a mirror.

(Raven: I stalled LONG enough, and Yusuke blame the reviewer Jinenji for this prank…I just fine-tuned it a bit)

Yusuke instantly reached for the mirror and his eyes widened…what he saw horrified him, in his hair were bright yellow ribbons and bows, pearl lotion and red feathers on his face, and the thing that frightened him was WHAT he was wearing… a dress with a 16th century neckline, puffy short sleeves, with a corset like bodice (not as confining though), and a short frilly skirt that looked like a tutu, and all PINK. The whole dress was baby pink.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome came out of the bathroom fully dressed and plugged Shippou's ears; Sango took the hint and covered Souta's ears as well.

"Well Yusuke, did you like your cross dressing escapade, and masturbating, not to mention fighting a rooster while you slept, because it seems as if you have cum all over your self." And uncovered the younger boys ears

"Why, you little…" Kagome stopped him mid-sentence.

"Not in front of the boys." Yusuke just glared.

Later that night Yusuke was eves dropping on Kagome, Sango, and Higurashi-san, what he heard confused him, "you girls need a vacation, Summer is almost here, why don't you go some where, like back with Inuyasha where?"

"No, Jii-Chan we cant, not while Yusuke's here, he could find out." He chose this time to walk in…

"Find out what?" Kagome just glared at Yusuke.

"Its nothing Yusuke, Its nothing." And she walked out of the kitchen.

_Well, you two are getting along nicely. Though it could be better since Kansen is coming._

'_Great just my luck, another jackass.'_ Kagome put on a fake smile and greeted him as he came to the top of the stairs. Yusuke, who was watching from the Goshinboku tree, didn't like this guy by the look of him, what he saw was a guy who used girls just to get in their paints, his short fuchsia spiked hair, piercing blue eyes, and a 6 gauge stud in his right ear.

He was still wearing his High school uniform, which gave Yusuke even MORE reason to kick his ass for being on his turf, which is all of Sarayashiki High and Yoshihiro high student boundaries, but this guy was from Kasanegafuchi High (spelled correctly got it out of the good ol' manga) he was WAY out of his boundary's here at the shrine, his living quarters, his dare he think it, his home, even if its on the border of the school boundaries, this was no mans land for any punk that was to tread here, unless it was for a field trip but this was no school event.

He saw the punk trying to pick up Kagome with the old "Hey sweet cheeks" (A/N: someone calls me that they end up in the hospital…I am a Mistress not one of those girls cling themselves to any boy and love any pet name…Furyou: GET ON WITH THE STORY RAVEN! The public DOSENT needs to know that. Raven: sorry) move, and by the way Kagome twitched, she hated it. And that there was no way in hell that she would go out with him even if he were the last guy on the face of the planet, '_she would probably go out with a youkai before that guy.'_ But just to be "nice" and show "respect" to her grandfather he was going to save her the trouble of hurting this guy.

"HEY, Kasane punk, you are off your turf, this is Sarayashiki high and Yoshihiro high student boundaries, and my pounding territory, why don't you get off while you have the chance?"

Kansen heard his school's punk given nickname, and turned, cause only a Sarayashiki high and Jr. high schools call his school something like that.

"No its not and you're you to tell me to get off, Kagome Happens to be an employee at my Dojo." He turned around and paled, standing right behind him was the toughest punk in Tokyo, Yusuke Urameshi, but his color came back when he thought of something. "But it seems as if your out of your boundaries too, Urameshi."

"Well, Kag, maybe working on your dojo, but that doesn't, but I am not out of my territory, I go to Yoshihiro high, and I live here, so Kagome is under my protection, while at school and here, I think Sango can take care of her at work, from you that is."

"I am right here you know, and I can take care of my self domo arigato, Yusuke." Kagome objected to the boy, on the inside though she was blushing, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

Back in Reikai…

"Heh, that dragon has her job cut out for her right mate?" Kouga asked his mate of 269 years.

"Yes, I have to tell Botan something I heard from Gabriel, the rei guide for Israel, oh and Kouga did you know that, that human you pined over for so long has found her life mate yet she doesn't know it. Yet."

"Mmmhmm, and I intend to help her with her future enemies and with her new source of strength that is finally awakening." Kouga looked at his mate, Ayame, she looked as beautiful as ever, even in the same that black Kimono she wears, but to him she was a goddess. "I know I am no match for that prisoner, but I still think he somehow bribed the jury to let him live, he should have died, after all he did."

"I know love, me too, I have to leave for my shift now, good luck on helping the team with the captures and sorting them out."

"Arigato Tatta hitori no Watashi, have an easy shift."

Ayame nodded and walked out to the main room where all the chaos if filing papers, and sorting out who's who and looked for Botan. She saw the girl walking into the room and went walked to her, "Botan-chan, I have some news…"

"Hmm, what is it Ayame? "

"I had just found out that Hinageshi is going out with Rinku."

"Rinku? You mean that youkai boy in the Dark Tournament with the Yoyos?" Ayame nodded, and Botan gasped "no."

"Yes, our little Hinageshi is growing up. Kouga thinks that, that boy will do her confidence some good."

"It will definitely help, I wonder when Yusuke and Kagome will find out each other's secret, Shippou, Rinku, and Hinageshi would probably make good friends, well I gotta go see if Fate or his apprentice had killed Koenma or just scared 600 years off his life."

"Bye, I have to go on shift in Italy."

"See ya Ayame."

Later at night at the shrine…

To pay Kagome back for the little bow peep incident, Yusuke slipped into Kagome's room, and went to her bureau, opened them and used industrial strength super glue to her underwear…and then went to the next drawer and did the same thing to her jeans…he want mean enough to do the same to her school clothes…only her casual stuff. He them slipped out of the room.

_**You really think he should have done that?**_

Hey I can't predict every little detail with these two, I know that she is going to hurt the poor boy, but not kill him

**That's good**

I DoN't EvEn WaNt To AsK NoW Do I?

_Nope, knowing how unpredictable these two are, hard enough keeping them on the correct path._

**How true, but I wonder what her retaliation is going to be…**

_**Well we have to go down there and see for our selves…**_

Why?

_**Well I just got a letter from Amaterasu, saying that the elders will look over things until we go down and fix the problems Koenma had caused…we are the only ones who can do it**_

WeLl ThIs Is JuSt PeRfIcT…ThAt BrAt GoT Us InTo ThIs MeSs So He NeEdS To GeT Us OuT!

**But he could damage things even further; the universes best shot is the Hikiokosu and we to fix it.**

Raven: ok lets take a vote...who loves us and who hates us...for taking so long?

DV- My fault. v.v My computer crashed, then Dad wouldn't let anyone on for forever. Everything okay now, though (I found out Dad's password )

Chiisai- That's right, so if any of you want to murder, maim or in any way harm DV, come to me and I'll give you er address.

DV- O.O Some muse you are!

Raven: so...since im sure some want to kill me for what i did in this chappie...i may want to go and fix up some Ramen for all of us...and Oden...

DV- RAMEN! TT It's not fair! I lived off of it breakfast, lunch and dinner when I was 8, and now she takes it away!


	8. Change of Heart

Bird Talk: _Blah_

Cat Talk: **Blah**

Male Kami/Fate: Blah

Male Kami/fate's apprentice/goddess of the future: **_Blah_**

Male Kami/fate's girlfriend/goddess if the present: **Blah**

Goddess of chaos: BlAh

Goddess of the past: _Blah_

Change of Heart

AnYtHiNg NeW?

Nothing. I can't find that bastard… 

_**Keep looking. There's gotta be something.**_

**What about the Hikiokosu couple?**

I wouldn't call them that just yet…

Still no good, then? 

…

ThAt'S a No.

Shut up.

"I'm telling you, mom, I've met homicidal youkai I get along with better than Yusuke," Kagome complained softly into the phone. "Sesshomaru's tried to kill me almost every time we've met, and I'd STILL rather have him here than that creep! Please tell me you're getting back soon?"

_"Sorry, honey, but it's hard to find work here,"_ Kagome's mother said apologetically._ "I'm not even sure a year will be enough,"_ Kagome bit back a groan.

"Well, try to hurry okay? We really miss you,"

_"I miss you too, sweetie. Try to get along with Yusuke, okay? He's really not a bad boy, you know…"_

_'Of course not. Like I said before, he's a youkai.'_

"I know, mama. I've got to start getting ready for the girls' sleepover. Bye, and good luck getting a job!"

_"Bye, Kagome."_

_'Click!'_

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Atsuko curiously as the younger woman chuckled, finishing off her soda. (Mrs. Higurashi was determined to make sure Atsuko didn't drink on her watch, much to her dear friend's agitation.)

"I told you it would take much longer." She said smugly as she sat up. "They're too stubborn." Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"True… but it's bound to happen. We both know it, Atsuko." The brunette just shook her head.

"Hey, is Kagome suspicious about the whole Youkai thing yet?" Mrs. Higurashi's mouth twitched as she fought a smile.

"No, apparently, they're both very good at hiding it, though Yusuke is being beaten up quite a bit." Atsuko's eyebrow kicked up.

"He must be working on something major, then…" Mrs. Higurashi looked surprised.

"He doesn't tell you about his missions?"

"Not if he can help it…" Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

"Kagome's the same way. She will try and hide how much danger she gets into in the Sengoku from me, but she can't conceal all the wounds she gets." She said sadly.

"Well, Yusuke will take care of that soon enough." Atsuko said firmly. "Even when he's pretending to hate her like he does now, he wouldn't really let anything hurt her on his watch." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"True enough…"

(AN; In the 6th manga, Atsuko was at the Dark Tournament with Keiko and Shizuru, so I'm assuming that at least in the manga, she knows about the Makai,)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I WON!" Kagome blinked as Yuka burst into her house, jumping around excitedly. "I WON I WON I WON I WON!"

"What's she rambling about?" Ayumi asked in irritation. She was sitting on the living room floor, playing Poker with Eri and Sango, and losing horribly. She only had three pieces of candy left, compared to Eri's twenty something and Sango's huge pile. Apparently, the fighter's emotionless mask also doubled as a poker face…

"What makes you think I know?" Kagome asked, watching the girl jump up and down in excitement.

"I won 8 tickets for an all expense paid cruise to Disneyworld!" Yuka said proudly, "We get to stay three nights on a luxurious cruise line complete with all you can eat buffet, swimming pool (Meaning cute lifeguards), massages, hot tubs, servants that will answer to your every whim at a moments notice and spacious soundproof rooms that have cable and everything! Then we stay in Disneyworld for a week and head back the same way!" The rest of the girls, minus a confused Sango, gasped in excitement. "All of you are going with me, plus Yusuke, too!"

"Ooooh!" Ayumi squealed, "When is it!"

"In a week!" Yuka answered. Ayumi's face fell.

"But we'll need much longer to get all our shopping for a trip like that done!" She exclaimed. Souta blinked at her in confusion.

"You will?"

"Well, yeah," Ayumi said like that was a dense question, "We have to buy bathing suits, light summer clothes like shorts, skirts, and cute tops, sandals, regular shoes for when we go on rides since sandals would fall off, bags, towels, makeup, pajamas, stuff to do to entertain ourselves during the cruise…" The boy gaped as the list went on and on.

"I don't think I can go," Kagome said doubtfully.

"WHAAT!" Ayumi screeched, "Kagome are you nuts!"

"No, I just think I need to help out Jii-chan here is all," Kagome said, frowning, "Give my ticket to Hojo,"

"Not a smart idea." Eri frowned, "After that whole incident in math last Tuesday, It probably wouldn't be very safe for Hojo to be stuck on a boat with Yusuke in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." All the girls flinched at that.

"Good point…" Kagome muttered.

"If Kagome isn't going, neither am I," Sango said firmly.

"But Sango-!" Kagome protested.

"Kagome, If you're not around to explain things to me, I'm going to be stuck in an awkward situation." Sango whispered back. Kagome frowned. She had a good point there…

"Aww, come on!" Ayumi pouted, "I won't be any fun without you two!"

"Well… we'll see." Kagome sighed.

"Well, Yusuke will be able to go, won't he!" Yuka asked.

"Probably. You'll have to ask him…" Kagome said airily, save the evil smirk tugging at her lips.

"What'd you do?" Eri asked dryly.

"Nothing much," Kagome responded, "By the way, Sango, can you pick the boys up from school tomorrow? I have to work late at the school…"

"But you're not supposed to work Thursdays!" Sango protested.

"Kansen wants me to help him with his classes," Kagome said evenly. Sango frowned.

"He teaches basic judo, right? What help could you be there!"

"Ask him," Kagome said, "I don't have any control over it. Well, I'm getting paid, so I guess I can't complain too much…"

"You're going to work yourself to death, Kagome," Eri frowned, "Maybe you should ask for a few days off… With as sick as you get, it could be dangerous." Kagome flinched as Souta coughed innocently.

"I'm fine." She assured her friend. There was a loud slam from the front door, interrupting the budding conversation. "Yusuke's back," Kagome said casually.

Said teen came storming into the room, furious eyes locked on Kagome's small frame.

"You're a bitch," He said, "You know that, right?" Kagome rolled the eyes.

"How'd the date go?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice. Yusuke's teeth ground together.

"Give it back," He growled.

"Not until I hear how much fun you had tonight!" Kagome said in her overly happy tone. Yusuke scowled darkly.

"She wouldn't let go of my arm the whole time, and wanted to head back to her place so we could be alone." Yusuke shuttered slightly as Kagome choked back laughed, "now will you give it back!"

"Alright, alright…" Kagome said, pulling the circular mirror out of her pocket and handing it to the boy, "I don't see why you need a dumb mirror so badly, anyways," Yusuke snatched it from her and stormed off, grumbling about stupid evil schoolgirls.

"What was that about?" Eri asked in confusion. Kagome smiled brightly.

"I stole Yusuke's mirror and made him go on a date with Haruko." The other girls gaped at her.

"Kagome, you're terrible!" Ayumi exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the girl. Haruko was the trampiest girl in school, and one of the many girls who happen to be VERY interested in Yusuke.

Theirs was a private school, so all the boys tended to be polite and sophisticated, Yusuke was the first real 'bad boy' any of them had seen, and one of the biggest ones on Japan. This thrilled all of the girls, though the boys, teachers and parent's weren't as happy.

"Why would he go on a date with Haruko to get a mirror back?" Yuka asked in confusion.

"No clue," Kagome shrugged. "He seemed really serious when he told Souta not to play with it, so I stole it to see how far he was willing to go to get it back. I didn't actually think he'd do it at the time…"

"Weird…" Ayumi said, frowning. She still didn't completely trust Yusuke, considering Kagome's past with her 'two timing bad boy' boyfriend. She liked him, yes, and she thought the two could make a cute couple if they'd get over their squabbling, but something was weird about him, something the other two didn't pick up on.

That wasn't surprising, though. Eri was very book smart, and as romantic as Kagome in some cases, but she had very little common sense, and wasn't good at reading into people. Yuka was completely oblivious to most anything that didn't involve gossip, Though Ayumi wouldn't say that to her, since the two of them were closest out of their group of four, much like Kagome had always seemed closest to Eri before she started getting sick.

Still, Ayumi was very street smart, though her grades were no where near as good as Eri's or Kagome's (And Kagome's grades were still pretty good even in her illnesses, save her math grade. Math was never Kagome's strong point, though…) she always got a good feel on a person, and was always able to tell if they were good or bad.

Yusuke, though, had her confused. It was like… she couldn't connect with whatever she usually did. Like it wasn't there. Just like Kagome's had actually gotten more and more powerful every time she saw her, though hers went away recently, too.

"Well, let's not talk about that now!" Yuka said with a frown, "This is a slumber party, right! Let's play some slumber party games!"

"Not Truth or Dare…" Eri moaned. She always came out with the worst on that game.

"We have to play Truth or Dare!" Yuka protested, "No slumber party is complete without it! Besides, it's tradition." The four friends had a tradition when it came to slumber parties, dating back to their first one in the 2nd grade. They'd watch two movies, play Truth or Dare, do make overs, (Though they'd gotten better since the first time, which Yuka's mother still had pictures of despite the girls begging for them to be burned,) and drink every carbonated beverage in the house before crashing way past dawn. Everything else was up for grabs, but these traditions always stayed.

"We'll do Truth or Dare later, Yuka," Kagome said hastily, knowing Sango had no idea what the game involved and not wanting her put in any awkward situations. "What movie should we watch?" after a loud debate, it was settled that the girls would watch Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean (DV; Gomen, but I LOVE these movies!)

"Orlando Bloom is dreamy!" Yuka sighed dramatically. "And he looks really good in Lord of the Rings!"

"I think I like him better in Pirates of the Caribbean," Kagome said, repressing a shutter. Legolas's appearance reminded her far too much of Sesshomaru for her personal comfort.

After the movies, which involved dramatic screams whenever a girl's favorite hottie was on screen, much to the annoyance of Souta, Shippo, Yusuke and Buyou (Who still couldn't see what was so great about Johnny Depp.) Yuka managed to convince the girls to play Truth or Dare. (Kagome had given Sango her fair warning during the captions, bathroom breaks and any parts that didn't show handsome men,)

"You first, Kagome, it's your house," Yuka said, jumping up and down on her pillow. Already the effects of an entire case of vanilla coke was kicking in (I've really gotta stop putting favorites in here…)

"Alright, Yuka, since you wanted to play so badly… Truth or Dare?" Yuka flinched then considered.

"Truth!"

"Chicken," Ayumi scoffed, dodging the pillow aimed at her from Yuka.

"Who was the last guy you kissed?" Kagome asked in an innocent tone. Yuka's face flamed.

"…Do I really…?"

"Truth's a truth, Yuka!" Eri said happily.

"…Joki Takusan," there was a loud, scandalized scream, "It wasn't my fault! I tripped, okay!"

"Suuure…" Ayumi said teasingly.

"Arrg…" Yuka groaned, "You're turn, Eri!"

"Her turn what?" All five girls turned to find a shirtless Yusuke leaning against the doorframe, wearing only his pajama pants.

"None of your business," Kagome said, turning away so he wouldn't see her blush.

'Must not stare, must not stare…'

"We're playing Truth or Dare," Yuka said readily, "Wanna join in?"

"Yuka!" Kagome yelled.

"What? It's always more fun if you have at least one guy…"

"No thanks." Yusuke scoffed, wrinkling his nose.

"What, don't tell me big bad Yusuke's afraid of a Girl's slumber party game?" Ayumi teased.

"I'm not afraid!" Yusuke said hotly. Then he thought of something and smirked., "I'll play, but only if you girls will play whatever game I choose next. ALL of you,"

"Deal!" Ayumi said before Kagome could protest. The blue eyed girl huffed as Yusuke sat down.

"Eri?" Yuka questioned.

"Truth," The timid bookworm chose.

"What would a guy have to do for you before you sleep with him before he proposed?" Eri looked mortified.

"Yuka!"

"Answer the question." Eri sighed.

"Well… he'd have to prove to me he's someone trustworthy who'd protect me," Eri finally settled. "Yusuke?"

"Dare," Yusuke said at once.

"Uumm…" Kagome sat back. Eri was the quietest one of their group, and terrible at thinking up good dares. "I dare you… to kiss Kagome!"

'Crash!'

"WHAAAAT!" Kagome yelled. The rest of the girls squealed at the unexpected drama.

"Good one, Eri!" Yuka praised. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

Before Kagome could protest, he grabbed her arm, kissed her full on the lips, and pushed her back over to her pillow. When Kagome realized what had happened, she was red with fury and embarrassment, only made worst by the laugher of her three so-called friends and her oh-so-loving sister.

"Truth or Dare, Higurashi?" Yusuke said smirking. Kagome glared at him.

"Dare,"

'Do your worst, jerk!' She thought, never taking her eyes off his. Yusuke grinned.

"I dare you to get a real tattoo in a private area." Kagome froze, and was about to protest when she saw Yusuke's smirk. Closing her mouth and gritting her teeth, Kagome stood.

"Know any good tattoo places?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I can't believe you did that," Yuka breathed, looking at Kagome with newfound respect.

Neither could she. Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her friends stares. Yusuke was the only one not staring at her. His eyes were on the road, which was for the best, since he was the driver.

"It actually didn't hurt that much…"

"Still, Kagome, Tattoos are permanent. And my mom would kill me if I just up and got one!"

"Well hopefully she'll never find out," It was in a private place, as Yusuke instructed. Her inner thigh, to be exact. (The artist was only too happy to put it on, too,) It wasn't a fancy tattoo, either, just a blue crescent moon with a black silhouette of a dog. Still, Kagome knew it would be with her forever.

And the Kamis help Yusuke If Inuyasha ever found out about this…

"Well, It's my turn, right?" She fully intended to get Sango back for giggling the whole time they were in the tattoo parlor. "Sango, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Sango answered after a moment's hesitation. She knew what Kagome was like when she was out for revenge…

"I dare you to refrain from hitting Miroku the next ten times he gropes you," Sango couldn't have looked more horrified if she'd been told to walk the entire length of Tokyo butt naked.

"Ka-GO-me!" she half yelled, half whined.

"Who's Miroku?" Yusuke asked as he turned to the shrine.

"A friend," Kagome responded.

"Well, now that we're back I guess it's time for Yusuke's game." Ayumi said sweetly, (No one caught on until much later that she was the only one not to have gone yet,) "So, Yusuke, What are we playing?" Kagome's stomach dropped at the grin on Yusuke's face.

"Well…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I win again!" The girl all groaned.

"You're cheating!" Kagome said through gritted teeth, glaring at Yusuke.

"Got any proof?" He asked. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I thought not,"

Begrudgingly, Kagome took off her shirt. Yusuke's favored game turned out to be strip poker, which surprised the girls since he was still only wearing his pants. He wasn't even wearing socks!

Still, without losing a single article of clothing, he'd managed to reduce Sango and Kagome to bra and panties, Eri and Yuka to just their panties and Ayumi to her birthday suit.

"I really don't like this form of poker," Sango hissed to Kagome as Yusuke dealt another hand. Eri and Yuka were hugging pillow to their chests and Ayumi was sitting on the couch, now fully clothed and enjoying watching her friends squirm.

"I'm not exactly a fan of it myself." Kagome muttered as they started playing again.

"I got two Jacks," Sango admitted, glaring at Yusuke.

"A pair of eights," Yuka said unhappily as she laid her cards down.

"I got nothing," Eri sighed.

"Three of a kind," Yusuke said, lying down three Queens. All eyes turned to Kagome. She and Yusuke locked glares as Kagome slapped down her cards, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Full House."

…

"Why you little-!" Yusuke glared at Kagome, who looked far too smug for herself. "Fine," The girls all hooted and squealed in delight as Yusuke's pants came off, and he was left sitting in his boxers.

"Sango, Kagome, if one of you two don't win, I'll kill you!" Ayumi squealed. Yusuke smirked.

"Four of a Kind." Yusuke said, putting down his cards.

"I just have three nines," Sango admitted, sighing as she discarded her last piece of clothing. (Yuka and Eri were already dressed again and sitting with Ayumi,)

"Pair of sevens," Kagome said in a sulky voice before removing her bra.

The girls sat anxiously as Kagome and Yusuke entered the final round. Both were unsuccessfully trying to stare the other down.

"Well?" Kagome said, "Aren't you going to show your hand?"

"Nope, you go."

"Oh, no, after you,"

"Ladies first."

"I insist,"

"Just show your damn hand!" Kagome rolled her eyes and put down her cards.

Three sixes.

There was a tense moment of silence, before Yusuke put his hand face down and stood, making Ayumi and Yuka scream in delight as he lost his boxers as well. Kagome knew her face was on fire, and looked anywhere and everywhere except Yusuke.

But still, she couldn't resist one little peek.

'Wow…'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Know what, Kagome?" Eri said slyly as she girls got ready for bed, "I think Yusuke likes you," Kagome's blanket dropped on Sango's head.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"I'm serious!" Eri said, sitting down, "The whole time we were playing strip poker you were the one he was watching."

"That's because he's a hentai creep who likes to make me feel uncomfortable," Kagome countered.

'Was he really? I never noticed…'

"Say what you will, Kagome," Eri said, "But he treats you differently then other girls. He actually pays attention to you. And know what? I think you like him, too,"

"I do not!" Kagome said, blushing, "You're crazy if you think I like him even just a little!" Eri just smiled at the fuming girl's protest.

"Whatever you say, Kagome-chan…" Sighing, Kagome cleaned up the dining room of all the pop they drank, hesitating at the scattered cards still sitting innocently on the floor.

Yusuke's hand was exactly where he left it, still face down.

'Wonder what he had…?' Kagome thought. After a quick glance at the other girls, she bent the cards to sneak a peek.

Straight of Aces.

Kagome put the cards back down, and sat down on the ground, stunned.

'Why in the world-!' Kagome thought bewildered. Eri's comment, still fresh in her mind, came forward, and Kagome's face turned bright red.

Hesitantly, Kagome made her way to Yusuke's room, and smiled warmly at what she saw.

Souta and Shippo had been up late playing video games, and had fallen asleep on Yusuke's bed. Yusuke himself was resting against a wall, out cold. Apparently, the punk hadn't had the heart to disturb the sleeping children, and fell asleep in the floor.

After taking in the scene, Kagome left for a moment and returned with a pillow and blanket, giving Yusuke a little more comfort.

'When he's asleep, he looks so… different.' Kagome thought, blushing. She could see a little now that the other girls at school weren't just interested in a bad boy.

Hesitating momentarily, Kagome leaned forwards and gently kissed Yusuke on the cheek before leaving, a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Uurg. Staying up all night was a bad idea…" Ayumi groaned a few days later, resting her head in her arms, "I thought I was gonna die during that English test today!"

It was lunchtime, and all the girls were tired as hell. Not to mention starving on Kagome's part. She'd skipped breakfast that morning and hadn't had much to eat that night at dinner.

"Don't remind me," Sango winced. Though she was picking up most subjects quickly, the foreign language was a mystery to the girl from the past.

"Could've been worst," Eri reminded them, smiling with over enthusiastic cheerfulness at the gloomy group.

"Go jump in a lake," Yuka muttered, closing her eyes, "Kami, I can't wait for Disneyworld!" All eyes turned to Kagome as she began to choke on her sandwich.

Spitting it into a napkin, Kagome peeled the bread apart and froze in horror when she found a worm. Screaming, Kagome jumped out of her chair and away from the worm infested sandwich.

Everyone stared at her in bewilderment. Everyone except one. He sat in the corner, and smirked knowingly at her. Eyes narrowing in fury, Kagome marched over to him.

"You… you…" She hissed, unable to come up with something bad enough to call him.

"I'm what?" Yusuke asked, his smirk growing. That's when Kagome snapped. Grabbing some poor, random boy's plate of food, Kagome shoved it right into that infuriating smirk..

The room went deathly silence as Yusuke gaped at Kagome with mashed potatoes and ketchup on his face. Then-

"FOOD FIGHT!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"This is all your fault, you know," Yusuke growled as he stopped mopping long enough to glare at Kagome.

After the teacher's had stopped the fighting, the other students quickly pointed out Yusuke and Kagome as the culprits who started it, and the pair was made to stay after and clean the whole cafeteria by themselves.

"MY fault! YOU'RE the one who put a worm in my food!" Kagome said with a shutter. Yusuke was the reason behind her fear of bugs in the first place. When they were children, he'd put a giant spider in her bed, one that was staring at her on her pillow when she woke up.

"Well I didn't think you'd act like that!" Yusuke defended himself. Kagome sighed, wondering mildly why it suddenly felt so hot.

"That's because you're a jerk," She said, a little faintly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yusuke grouched. He hadn't pulled anything over Kagome since the Tattoo thing, and didn't want her to think he was going soft.

Kagome moaned softly, catching Yusuke's attention.

"Hey, what the Hell's wrong with you?" he asked, noticing she looked paler, "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Kagome said, trying to shake it off, "I- I'm fiii-" The rest was lost as the girl collapsed to the floor, her mop falling to the ground next to her. Startled, Yusuke rushed over and picked her up.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" A soft moan was his only response. Yusuke flinched. "SHIT!" Gathering her in his arms, Yusuke headed for the Nurse's office. "Damn it, Kagome, if you die, I'll kill you!" He snapped, glaring at the unconscious girl.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Aww, look how worried he is!" Kagome frown in confusion at the excited squeal. "They really do look cute together."

"Don't you have a job to do?" A male voice said, sounding slightly irritated.

Kagome was in a large elaborate hall, built like a fancy Japanese manor. It reminded Kagome of the Reikai Offices, but something was off…

"You're one to lecture anyone about work," Another voice said.

"Hey!" Curious, Kagome peered inside the room.

There were five people inside, two kitsunes (One male, one female), one wolf, one dragon and a ten-inch tall fairy flitting around. The female kitsune caught sight of Kagome right away, but the others were still fixed on their argument.

"Uuh… Guys?"

"In case you haven't notice," The male kitsune said, "I've been working my tails off for a while now!"

"Why stop now?" the wolf responded, "You're the one who the Kami of Diaper-rash screwed over,"

"Guys?"

"Like your job's so hard," The dragon scoffed, "It practically controls itself."

"Does not!" The wolf said defensively, "I'll have you know being Kami of the past is a VERY difficult job!"

"Guuuuys…?"

"You just have to make sure no one changes hat already was," The dragon corrected, "And considering the number of time traveling devices in the living realm is down to a mirror, a well and a magic cape, I don't think that's really a problem."

"GUYS!" Everyone turned to the kitsune. "I think we have company." Confused, the other four Kami finally caught sight of Kagome.

…

"Hehe… oops," The male kitsune said meekly. "Sorry, Kagome, but you're not supposed to be here just yet…" Kagome gasped as she felt herself beginning to fade.

"W-Wait!" She called out fruitlessly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"She's coming to!" Shippo shouted in relief. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, "Easy, Kagome, easy!" Shippo said worriedly as Kagome sat up.

"What…?"

"Are you okay!" Sango cut in sharply, "You didn't hit your head, did you? Should you really be sitting up right now?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said as Shippo began to shove a plate of food in her lap, "What happened?"

"You passed out!" Sango said, her tone a mixture of disapproving, worried and guilty, "The nurse said it was a combination of over working and under eating. You should've told us you were strained, Kagome!"

"Sorry…" Kagome said, furious with herself for being so weak… "But, who brought me here?" She asked looking around the nurse's office.

"Yusuke!" Shippo answered at once "And he called me and Sango, too," Kagome was a little startled. Yusuke had helped her!

"Where is he now?" Kagome asked.

"Back at the shrine," Sango answered. He left after we got here. Didn't even stop to say anything…" Kagome sighed, then she remembered something.

"The dojo!" She gasped.

"I called in for us today," Sango said, "AND I took off some time for us to go to that Disney place Yuka keeps rambling about." Kagome began to protests. "You need a break, Kagome. And so do I, for that matter," Sango sighed, "As much as both of us may loathe to admit it, we're only human. We need some time to relax a little."

"Alright," Kagome sighed, "I just need to take care of some things on the shrine first." The roof needed work, as did almost all the doors. Not to mention the place needed a new coat of paint, and the old wooden steps into the well house needed to be replaced…

Sango sighed as she realized there would be no reasoning with her sister. The girl was just too stubborn sometimes…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_"It's nothing serious, Urameshi-san. She just needs a little rest, some water and some food. As far as I can tell, she's just been overworked and underfed. No doubt trying to do too much in one day, knowing Higurashi-san…"_

Yusuke scowled slightly at the ceiling of his room, the guilt gnawing away in the pit of his stomach refusing to go away as the nurses words, meant to be reassuring, played again in his head.

'You did that to her,' A nasty voice said in his mind, 'You blew off your chores, ad she did them for you, and you're the one who's responsible for her not eating today at lunch. Kagome's right, you really are nothing but a jerk…'

Cursing, Yusuke stood up and paced for a while before sighing and heading downstairs. On his way past the living room, he caught sight of the bags in the corner from the local hardware store.

Inside were nails, hammers and shingles for the roof, which Yusuke remembered Kagome had said something about needing to be fixed, along with quite a few other things on the poor shrine.

Frowning at the bag thoughtfully, Yusuke headed into the storehouse.

"Yo! Jiji!" Grandpa yelped at the unexpected intrusion. "Is there a ladder anywhere around here?"

"A… ladder?" Grandpa repeated, confused.

"Yeah, where to you keep the ladder?"

"It's out back, against the wall behind the main shrine." Grandpa answered.

"Thanks!" Yusuke said, taking off back for the house. Grandpa frowned after him, bewildered.

"…What in the world could he need a ladder for…?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"For the millionth time, I'm perfectly fine, guys!" Kagome said, waving away the concerns of her siblings and son, "I'm made of stronger stuff then that, you know,"

"Unfortunately," Sango said dryly, though she smiled at her sister's strength.

"Are you sure you shouldn't eat a little more?" Souta asked. "That food didn't look very filling…"

"If I eat any more, I'll explode!" Kagome protested. "Look, I promise not to over extend myself again if you guys promise to stop fussing,"

"Well, someone has to worry about you, Kagome!" Shippo protested. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Bang! Bang! Bang!' All the Higurashis stopped and looked up, to find Yusuke on the roof of the shrine pounding away. It was hot out, so he was shirtless yet again, and had nails in his mouth as he hammered away at the broken down roof. When he saw the gaping group on the ground, he took them out.

"What the Hell are you guys looking at!" He yelled down.

"Uhh… What are you doing?" Kagome asked, blinking at him in shock.

"Thought I'd practice a little ballet." Yusuke said sarcastically. Kagome glared, blushing.

"I mean what's with suddenly pitching in! You never work around the shrine!" Kagome said, crossing her arms. Yusuke shrugged and slid down the ladder.

"You're too heavy." He said, "I figured that if I didn't start pulling my weight, I'd end up hauling your again," Kagome blushed and glared at him.

"Baka!" She yelled, more than a little annoyed at the insult to her weight. Her anger cooled a little though when she saw how sweaty he was. He must've been working for hours…

Sighing, Kagome looked up at the roof.

"If looks like you're almost done," She said, "Come inside and I'll fix you something. Then you can finish up." Kagome smirked. "And if you're really serious about helping out around here, You won't mind helping me with a few more chores tomorrow."

"Come on, brat, you'd just get in my way," Yusuke snorted, "Why don't you play at the mall with your friends. You have a trip to shop for, right? I know how you girls get when it comes to vacations," Kagome rolled her eyes, not buying it.

"Tell you what," She settled. "I'll leave the doors and steps for you to fix yourself, but we both paint the house."

"Deal" Yusuke agreed.

"Well!" Kagome said impatiently as she waited for Yusuke to get inside, "you don't want to be working in the dark, do you!"

Sango and the boys stared after them, speechless.

"I'm not sure what's more shocking," Sango said faintly. "Yusuke doing work, or Kagome and Yusuke almost getting along," Shippo grinned.

"Yusuke wanted to help Kagome out after what happened!" He stated, "He was just as worried about her as us!"

"I wouldn't go that far…" Souta said hesitantly. He really liked Yusuke, but he was still sort of hoping to have Inuyasha as his older brother. Inuyasha was part demon, after all, and really strong. And he had a cool weapon.

Still… Yusuke would make a cool big brother, too.

Bird Talk: _Blah_

Cat Talk: **Blah**

Male Kami/Fate: Blah

Male Kami/fate's apprentice/goddess of the future: **_Blah_**

Male Kami/fate's girlfriend/goddess if the present: **Blah**

Goddess of chaos: BlAh

Goddess of the past: _Blah_

_WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT!_

Kagome must've gone off the charts for a minute, and I was too distracted to notice and steer her away. They're stronger then I expected… You'll have you handle everything while I concentrate on these two.

_**I thought you've been watching them since they were born!**_

I have been, but I can't tell you strengths they themselves don't know about.

**These Hikiokosu seem like more trouble then they're worth.** Actually, they're well worth the trouble, Love. Trust me on that… 


	9. Vacation

(Raven: sorry I was copy pasting from emails…the e-mail I use tends to do that….and thank you for letting me (Raven: yes to the lemon but not on this site…on other sites yes, and no to the other question…they may act alike but not to the point on killing each other)

Silver starlight kitsune: (Raven: thank you)

HelKatz: (Raven: if you mean that we posted at different times nope we posted both at the same time…and thanks for the Hugs)

Cookiiex: (Raven: thank you and you'll see)

Cookiiex: (Raven: Again we updated both chapters on the same day, so you didn't miss anything, thanks for the reviews)

Silver starlight kitsune: (Raven: ahh…isn't he a little young? Koto: no comment)

Silver starlight kitsune: (Raven: three reviews…a little over done don't you think?)

Sin of Darkness: (Raven: thank you and no problem)

Natala: (Raven: Aww thank you Natala… Koto: oh you'll like it Raven: I know but Yusuke can be a jerk at times...that's who he is…Yusuke: HEY!)

Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: (Raven: This Soon enough?)

Lil-Kudo: (Raven: yeah but this will be the last one for a while…I am goin on vacation and to Color Guard camp)

Kishiro Kitsune: (Raven: YES another Yusuke-holic…well this will be the last one in a while both me and DV are going on vacation)

Lil-Kudo: (Raven: nope not quite)

DV's

FF-

cowgirlkitten2000 (DV- Thanks. Gomen. It was my fault. v.v Damn cheap computers...)

Winghai (DV- I just may challeng you for that title! Chiisai and Ganko- --;;;)

cowgirlkitten (Thank you! I'll definately try to update before Friday.)

Choas Babe (Lol. Hero-worship is not meant to be understood. Don't worry, he'll come around.)

Erttu- (DV- Thank you!)

kireishi-chan (Thank you! I'll try, but YOU need to get on more, too 'accusing glare' Good luck! 3 I certainly hope you ddn't jix yourself)

MM

RabidFangirl101 (Lol. I just HAD to make him say that!)

Tijiya (Thank you. And that our Secret. ;;;)

Tijiya (Lol, Thanks. I'll try to update soon.)

Raven: Okay people I would like you to meet another good friend of mine...

Ganko- It's another bratty girl, isn't it?

Koto: Bratty? 'glares'

Ganko- Not you. DD

Furyou: she comes on on a few chapters

Ganko- 'growling'

Raven: Guys...her name is Taila

Taila: 'shyly steps forward'

Kagome- Hi!

Taila: hello...

DV- Tell us about yourself, Taila

Raven: She is a Native American medicine woman, and a worrioress

Ganko- Cool!

Koto: 'raises an eyebrow'

Chiisai- Well, we better start. DV and Raven don't own anyone but we muses.

Taila: Does that include me?

Ganko- Most likely, Knowing these two.

Raven: 'huffs'

DV- You're one to talk...

Bird Talk: _Blah_

Cat Talk: **Blah**

Male Kami/Fate: Blah

Male Kami/fate's apprentice/goddess of the future: **_Blah_**

Male Kami/fate's girlfriend/goddess if the present: **Blah**

Goddess of chaos: BlAh

Goddess of the past: _Blah_

**Ohh this should be fun…**

_**Hmmm, what are you planning? It had better not mess up what I have planed.**_

**The airport huh…**

This is the day…what are you planning in the past, Past?

I am not planning any thing; I am just looking on within the few weeks the next time they go back…

Oh? LeT Me SeE… Oh YeS I ReMeMbEr ThIs… HoT NiGhT It WaS.

**In more ways than one…**

**And you call me the pervert --;;;**

**You maybe, but sometimes they take the cake…**

_**What cake…Chocolate?**_

**Is food and boys all you think about? **

_**Yeah pretty much**_

**Back to work…**

"Souta do you have the cat carriers?" Kagome asked frantically as she checked off all the supplies in her, Souta's, and Shippou's bags.

"Sis, why are we bringing the cats again, it's OUR vacation? I don't think cats are allowed." The younger of the original Higurashi siblings asked knowing the awnser already.

"Cause I have this feeling that they have to come, besides we may need Kirara to…you know." She stopped herself from explaining further as Yusuke hulled his bag passed her room to take it down stairs. Sango carrying hers over her shoulder, and having caught the last part, chose to comment.

"That and she called the people saying that our cats needed work in exterminating mice, cause the shrine is fresh out and they are getting lazy. The ship's captain agreed right away, due to kids always letting loose rodents on the ship looking to sue for the hell of it." Sango then sensed something outside; as she looked she saw a quick blur rush away and glared…_'why is this youkai following me everywhere I go?'_

"Sango? Sango!" Kagome was finally able to get her attention… "Are you Okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, what's up?" Kagome didn't really believe her but didn't push the subject; maybe it was the fumes from the paint getting to her.

"Can you go down and get Yusuke, I need help with these bags…and can you take two as well?" the older girl nodded and grabbed Shippou and Souta's bags, calling for Yusuke all the way down…

…To find him listening to his ipod full blast on the living room couch.

"YUSUKE!" while hitting the said person in the head with a throw pillow.

"ITAI! HEY! What the hell?"

"Kagome needs a hand with the bags, she is carrying Shippou and one of the cat duffle-bag type carriers. Souta has the other one."

"So?" he asked, completely missing the point. Sango rolled her eyes and snapped at him to go help her.

"Alright, alright, I'm going…" and scurried up the stairs, to hull both of her bags down to the living room, where they would wait for Yuka's dad in their van, the whole group is thanking all the Kami that she has three brothers and a little sister (who has a bit of a crush on Souta). Yuka's oldest brother is hulling the luggage in his pickup truck his parents got for his 21st birthday.

About ten minutes later a knocking at the door startled Kagome and Yusuke out of yet another argument. Sango answered the door only to find Yuka's little sister, Kei, standing there and Yuka reaching the top of the shrine stairway, panting, apparently she ran up the stairs trying to catch her sister.

"KEI! I told you to wait, Tou-san and Nii-chan are not as fast as we are." Yuka scolded her Imouto, '_I can barely keep up myself.'_

Kei ignored her nee-chan and ran over to Souta who was holding Kirara's duffle-carrier (I dunno what they are actually called so bare with me), and glomped him. Souta was so surprised by her actions that he almost dropped Kirara.

Once all the bags were packed into the truck bed, Souta, Kagome, Sango, and Yusuke got in the van and buckled up; Kagome and Souta had Kirara and Buyou were on their laps (in their carriers), and Kei holding Souta's hand the whole way. To which none of the girls or Yusuke noticed, not even Yuka and Kei's father.

On the way to the airport Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Sango placed bets on who would win the argument that was currently going on with Yusuke and Kagome, Yuka's dad was used to this due to the five children he had to rear up. The topic of the hour, who made the better music, it was down to Yusuke with PENICILLIN and Kagome with Ayumi Hamasaki, then Shippou thought of something, he looked at both of their ipods and saw the same band on there and added a bet.

"But Shippou, you don't have any money." Eri commented, wondering what the 'boy' was up to. He only responded with you'll see. But so far the two had already gone through Amuro Namie, Puffy Ami YumiELT http/ Kuraki Mai http/ SES http/ Utada Hikaru http/ and Vivian Hsu http/ (A/N: these are actual singers and bands BTW, I have a friend who actually listens to these, Jenny actually listens to J-Rock, not the J-Pop I am listing for the girls favorites) and Yusuke already went through Dir en grey, Gackt, Hide, Kagrra, The Pillows, and Psycho le Cemu.

"…Now don't get me started on Blood they are the best out of all the bands." Yusuke said hotly as the strength of the argument escalated. Shippou smirked at the name of the band. And Kagome's eyes widened.

"Did you say Blood?" and she had said it in a normal type voice, everyone besides Shippou was thinking "the calm before the storm". Yusuke nodded cautiously.

"I LOVE THAT BAND!" everyone in the vehicle (save Shippou) was like o.0;;;

"Looks like I win come on fork it over." Shippou said while taking the money from the other people betting on the arguing couple while the said 'couple' continuing on the subject of their favorite band.

Through the immense chaos of getting everyone's belongings on to the conveyer belt and trying to find the terminal, they were three hours early for their flight, and decided to eat lunch with Yuka's father, brother and little sister, who would never let go of Souta's arm.

After lunch the group was stuck with out anything to do, so Ayumi went into one of the shops and bought some playing cards.

When Ayumi came out of the store and the others were looking for an explanation she gave it to them.

"Well since everyone was moaning and groaning on how board they are I decided that we could play a card game… any suggestions?"

"Yeah how bout poker?" Yusuke asked. Kagome shook her head, and said that the kids were too young to gamble. Everyone except the kids agreed to that. Yuka's family wasn't leaving till the plane took off, and they had two and a half hours left till their plane landed at the gate so Souta had to at least win a few rounds of a more "mature" game, to impress Kei. So he suggested B.S. (Bull Shit for those of you who haven't played it before), to which everyone agreed, only thing is that they had to say B.S. not bull crap, not even Bull Shit because of the younger children.

After about two hours and fifteen minutes playing, the winner was Shippou, but the first one out was Eri, then Kei, then Ayumi, followed be Souta, then Yuka's Dad and brother, and Yuka came next, and then Kagome, followed by, Yusuke, and Sango won second place. Kagome then suggested that they all should go to the bathroom before they got on the plane because after the plane took off for the first thirty minutes they could not take off the seat belts and move about the cabin.

The plane had finally takin off, and Souta having to live through the 'Aww how Kawaii,' and 'isn't that his first kiss' from the older girls and the torment from Yusuke and Shippou, all because Kei just HAD to give him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug good bye. After about an hour in to the air the in flight movie came on, and it was rated R, JU-ON: The Grudge (which I have, same with Ringu). On a few occasions the people who were watching the movie and listening to it on headphones (thus the only way to hear it) scream, the only ones who were watching it and didn't scream were Shippou (which confused the hell out of Yusuke, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka), Yusuke, and Kagome (which also confused Yusuke). One time during the movie, she caught Yusuke looking at her, and she quirked a curious eyebrow, he just shook his head and continued watching the movie.

The movie ended just as they were flying over Hawaii, the only layovers they had due to the amount of fuel was in San Francisco California, and in Washington DC. The flight in California was a connecting flight so all they had to do was to find the next gate and get on the plane.

The next few hours were uneventful. Kagome, who was sitting in between Shippou who was by the window, and Yusuke, fell asleep and her head was resting against Yusuke's shoulder, while Yusuke was asleep himself. Souta found this to be a great opportunity for blackmail and took a picture of the scene, though unnoticed to the three of them Shippou had crawled in between Yusuke and Kagome and slept. Thus getting in the snapshot too. Sango looked on the scene and smiled, they looked so, so, like they belonged like that, sleeping cuddled up to each other like they were now; with Shippou snuggling with them they looked like a perfect family, the only thing that looked out of place was Shippou's hair. Soon they whole group was asleep in their cabin.

The group was jostled out of their sleep as the plain was landing in San Francisco, and the landing also roughly awakened Buyou and Kirara.

**Ow…who taught him how to fly this forsaken contraption?**

**I don't know sweetie, but any landing you walk away from is a good one. **Buyou answered the female he was actually quite interested in. he just didn't know how to handle it.

Don't call me sweetie, and I make better landing from when I fly, I just can't fly for 14 straight hours, and can't hold more that 4 people. Kirara explained to him, eternally grateful that they had separate carriers, or else she would be madder than a hornet.

I'm just wondering when they are gonna figure out that I am not a normal cat…since Sango-san is allergic to normal cats.

I still don't see why we have to come on this crazy trip its for the kids. Not us, we aren't allowed to go on vacations.

Kirara, if master wanted her to bring us he would have told us, apparently Kagome sensed something he didn't. And thought we would be are good assets on the trip.

While the cats were engaging in their conversation, they didn't realize that they were boarding onto another plane until they heard someone, a female and a male (who sounded familiar to Buyou), then they noticed their surroundings.

"Yusuke?" said the mouse haired girl, her hair went to her shoulders and she was wearing normal blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Yusuke's eyes widened a bit from the shock of seeing the girl.

"Keiko? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on vacation, with my boyfriend, Houjo…" Yusuke looked hurt when this girl, Keiko, said the word Boyfriend. Then the boy next to Keiko looked and saw Kagome.

"Higurashi-san? Wow I never thought I'd see you here." Kagome looked to see…her worst nightmare…Houjo…ok maybe not the worst but close to it. Wait… her boyfriend…then why was he going after Kagome?

"Houjo…what are you doing here? I thought you went to Okinawa for the summer?" Well that's what he said to her.

Keiko was currently confused, but was currently explaining that she and Yusuke were over, why else hasn't she called or demanded to know why he was late for dates. Yusuke knew it was over for some time but it still hurt now that it was official, and now he was more focused on what was happening he could tell Kagome was uncomfortable around, what's his name, Homo? Well he guessed that it was time to save her from yet another admirer. That is until he heard the conversation.

"You know Kagome if you weren't so sick all the time, we might have had a better relationship, and that we might have gone out longer than we had." Houjo said in a hurt tone. Kagome chose then to tell him once and for all that they were never together.

"Houjo we were nev-" Houjo interrupted

"I know you were upset but no need to get hostile and throw a fit"

"But we-"

"Never had a chance, I know and I regret that, oh there's Keiko's plane, well I'll see you soon Kagome bye" with that he and Keiko walked off to their plane.

"You went out with him?" Yusuke asked with a cleverly hidden jealousy which Shippou and Ayumi picked up. Kagome's eye twitched.

"No we never did but in his mind we did, the only reason I went out with him a couple time was because those three-" Kagome pointed behind her towards the girls, "tricked me into saying yes. I never liked him."

"Huh, so he's not your type?"

"Nope, come on our plane is about to take off" and the large group headed onto the plane, in the same seat numbers as before, and in the same spots for another three hours. Shippou was picking up English really quickly, and Souta understood the same amount but they knew enough to carry on conversations. So Kagome allowed them to watch the in-flight movie Underworld. She and Yusuke and Sango watched it as well, it was a rather good movie (one of my favorites, with The Ring in close second) Kagome Identified quickly with Selene and Sango with Khan the weapons dealer.

Three hours later the weather was starting to get a little rainy but they all thought that the storm would pass in three hours. So first they decided to go eat a REAL meal, the food on the plane tasted like rubber (if you haven't had air line food…don't try it is horrid), they found a Kobe in Ragan Nat'l Airport (not sure if its true I haven't seen all of Ragan so sue me…not literally), they had a bit of a surprise when they got there.

"Kagome, Sango, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Shippou, Souta? What are you kids doing here?" a familiar voice came from behind them…then a second, which was familiar as well, to Kagome and the boys at least.

"Yusuke, the same for you aren't you supposed to be at the shrine?" everyone in the group turned around to see Mrs. Higurashi, and Mrs. Urameshi, they received the expected reactions from the teens and younger kids. A collection of surprised gasps came out of their mouths.

"Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-chan?"

"Baa-chan?"

"Momma?"

"Higurashi-san?"

"Haha-ue?"

"Urameshi-san?"

Then the collective almost shout from everyone. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome I thought I told you that we worked at a restaurant in an Airport?"

"Yes mom you did but not WHICH airport…" Kagome was interrupted but a male voice in the kitchen.

"OI Higurashi, Urameshi, no associating with the customers!" Atsuko's eye twitched. And the teens skittered away from Atsuko with Souta, Shippou and the cats in toe…while Kag's mom braced herself, ready to get fired again.

"LISTEN OLD MAN! THESE ARE OUR KIDS AND THEIR FRIENDS ON VACATION, so I am assuming so shut up…" a customer walks by her, and rubs both her and Kinami's ass…they twitched, and yelled…

"HENTAI!" and Atsuko pummeled the man's face in, the kids sweat dropped, and Yusuke shook his head… Sango actually clapped.

"You would clap Sango, considering Miroku does that to you every chance he gets…" Kagome grumbled. Sango had heard her sister and glared, while the other girls had giggled at the statement. Kinami then noticed something…

"Kagome, why are you wearing your school uniform?" Kagome glared at Yusuke. And for good reason too.

"Well its because of this Idiot, I don't have any casual clothes. HE put industrial strength superglue on my casual clothing. All I have left are my under clothes the clothes I just bought for the trip and haven't worn yet, and my school uniform." Kinami looked over to Atsuko, and smirked. Little did Kagome know is that the same thing happened between her and her father, the same type of relationship at least, and she can tell her hidden bloodline is starting to awaken.

The manager of the restaurant was getting frustrated at the women to get to work or leave, and the kids couldn't have a free meal cause of how large the group was, they understood, ordered and ate, gave the women a hug goodbye, each, and left to the flight area where their last plane on the way TO Florida will be. When they got there their flight was just about to be called, but one small hitch, their flight had been delayed because of the weather IN Florida for another three hours; but in three hours it would be dawn, and their ship leaves at nine, they would be at Orlando Airport at five in the morning. Shippou was a sleep, Souta was barely awake, they sat in the uncomfortable chairs in the terminal, and Kagome suggested that Souta should get at least the three hours. He nodded and went to sleep, with his head on Kagome's shoulder, and Shippou asleep on her lap she was kinda stick, and she had to use the rest room.

"Umm Yusuke, can you take them, I gotta use the restroom?" she asked the only other person that was awake and near enough with out raising her voice. Yusuke gave a small smile and nodded, took the little boy out of Kagome's arms and lifted Souta off of her gently. She quickly got up and scurried to the bathroom. Once she came out she found the three boys asleep. She took this opportunity to let Kirara and Buyou and Kirara out to feed them and to let them use the litter box (AKA a "piddle pad", though they are mostly used to house-train puppies) and to give them water. Both the cats were grateful that they had finally had something in their stomachs.

Well its about time I was starting to think that I had to use a corner of the carrier as the litter box.

You better not have, I wasn't expecting this Kirara, her blood is starting to awaken, it wasn't supposed to for another few weeks, so she is sensing something that I couldn't, and I have a feeling that it has to do with that convict that escaped the death penalty. 

Can you please tell us his or her name, we need to know, so we know who to look out for.

Can you two PLEASE keep quite I need some sleep…wait…master? What the hell, isn't this out of your jurisdiction? We are in America for the love of …

Down Buyou… there is only one Kami of fate, only multiple deities of death.

Yeah, which I have problems remembering…

Considering you FLIRT with all of them you perv…

Hey I can't help it that all them women love me…

**The hell you can't**

Hey love…

**You better watch it or you'll be sleeping on the couch…all of us are working extremely hard…don't mess up any further than the brat made us…I already detest the fact that we have to go down there tomorrow on the cruse…**

Yes sweetie, Kirara, Buyou, keep on the look out. And make sure nothing happens…please. And the cruse will be fun.

Yes sir…

_Sir we have a problem, it seems one of the tantei has stowaway on to the planes…I just realized this, I am sorry…I saw a black blur and I didn't realize what it was till one of them was missing. _

It's alright, as long as they don't sense him…

Sango looked up from her book _Blood Canticle_ by Anne Rice, and saw that Kagome was still awake; she marked her place and got up and walked over to the girl who was currently trying to put Kirara back in the carrier, with little success.

"Kirara, get back in there for Kagome, so we don't get into trouble." Kirara stopped struggling and allowed her self to be put in the bag again, abet disgruntled, at least she went in. "What are you still doing up, at least get the three hours of sleep, I don't want you to pass out again." She said to her new sibling, it felt grate to have a family again, to feel like she belonged.

"I was falling asleep with Shippou in my arms and Souta asleep on my shoulder, but nature called and I had to get Yusuke to remove them so I could go to the bathroom. I also had to feed and water the cats not to mention let them use a litter box. I just got finished about 30 seconds ago." She was gonna keep rambling but Sango stopped her.

"Just go lie down on a row of seats ill wake you up…and Yusuke when we need to board." Kagome nodded and went to lie down. As she was lying down she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Yusuke shake his head, and he whispered something in her ear. Wearily Kagome nodded and leaned against him, hoping she didn't imagine what he just did.

Apparently she did, when Sango woke them up; they looked at each other and jumped away. They boarded the plane and buckled in, in the same spots as earlier, apparently Yuka was trying to make them a couple. It wasn't working. The only thing it's doing is making them more civil towards each other.

The plane took off, Atsuko called their cab company in Florida a few hours earlier when the teens told her the plane was delayed due to weather and that they needed to be drove directly to the docks, where the ship was to set sail. Everyone received his or her last hour of shuteye on that flight. The flight was about an hour and a half from Washington DC to Orlando, then they had to take a cab from the airport to Port Canaveral which was about 47 miles away. Yusuke, Shippou, Souta, and Kagome, were in one cab, and Sango, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were in the second cab.

In Yusuke and Kagome's cab Kagome could have sworn that the Cabbie was flirting with Yusuke (The cabbie was a woman), and she could tell Yusuke was pretending that he didn't know English. And she could have sworn the cabbie was glaring at her when they got out of the car. They got their stuff out of the trunk, paid the woman and waited for the other cab at their designated spot. While they were waiting Yusuke decided to strike up a conversation.

"Ok I hope we don't have her as out Cabbie on the way to the hotel or back to the airport, she was starting to freak me out a bit." Kagome looked at him then replied snidely something about him not being worth flirting with in the first place, and that he wasn't even that cute. Though not very deep down she knew it wasn't true and she just wanted to get into a fight, all she wanted was some attention, which he always got when he was around, and she was nothing. She wanted to prove that she was better than him. Everyone except Sango seemed to like him more.

"What was that?" Yusuke gritted out. Oh he knew what she was doing and he didn't want to get into yet another argument and cause her to pass out again, but he couldn't help it…it was too tempting. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you look at it) the other taxi pulled up. Sango the first to get out of the car stopped the argument before it begun.

"HEY Yusuke, mind giving me a hand? Souta, Shippou, can you get the cats, their fur is driving the driver up the wall, and apparently he is allergic to cats." The boys' answered their housemate's call and walked over to her. Sango gave Yusuke four bags, and she carried the other four. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were goggling at how strong Sango was, and questioned her about it. Knowing that they didn't know about youkai she told them that when she was younger, her father had taught her how to protect herself, and when her dad died she was on all of the martial arts teams at her school. That's what Sango had told them and they didn't press for more information cause they could tell it was hurting the girl.

When they got to the terminal the ship was already being loaded. So they got their tickets ready and boarded the ship. The luggage carriers grabbed their luggage and carried their stuff to their category 1 stateroom (which can hold 10-15 people comfortably thank the good old internet for this information). Everyone was in awe at the size of the room.

(I got this information from a website that has this information do not sue me I don't know what is in these suites I am just making it authentic, we will describe the bedrooms later.)

Dark mahogany against bleached the pale, bleached teak walls and light carpeting, give an elegant air to this unforgettable home at sea. There was a personal touch such as the framed photographs of Walt and his brother, Roy, on the walls. The entrance if the suite welcomed the group with the photograph of Walt above a black and gold marble topped with wrought iron credenza. Across the hall there was an entertainment center with a wet bar and a refrigerator underneath it. There was a two-piece bathroom beside it. All the furniture was made of mahogany. And the small hallway that led to the master bedroom, there were two closets one was a walk-in that was spacious for plenty of storage, and held 'Mickey Mouse' bathrobes, and extra pillows.

In the living room was a luxuriant entertainment center encased in the wall that held a 25" television with Bose surround sound system, a 5 disc CD Player, Sony receiver, hi-fi stereo and VCR. The black accented, pale grey sofa or one of its comfortable matching chairs for the perfect viewing (My god I am making this sound like a commercial for a furniture store which is one HELL of a scary thought if you know me). The room also had a marble coffee table. And in the corner of the room there is a mini grand piano.

The dining room was cozy, with a marble topped table that seats six but can also seat up to eight. A mahogany sideboard and a wall mirror were also in the room (like they are gonna use it).

On the roomy balcony where there was a gorgeous view of the horizon (or will be) seemed it could hold ten to fifteen people comfortably. There were four entranceways to this spot; one from the Sitting room (which will be described later), two from the living area, though a couch was blocking one entranceway, and there was one from the dining area. On the balcony there was a chaste lounge, four chairs and two small round tables that looked as if you could relax watching a sunset (Koto: there seems to be some foreshadowing there… Raven: Hush up). Kagome noticed something.

"So who is gonna sleep where?" she asked and the girls and the guys all dashed to the master bedroom which two of the girls could sleep on, which were clamed by Eri and Ayumi. Sango and Yuka clamed the secondary rooms, and they chose the pull-down top bunks, Shippou and Souta had clamed the lower bunks. Yusuke and Kagome glowered and searched for a place to sleep.

They found one Murphy bed…that could bed two people.

_**Umm, Sensei, did you plan that?**_

Yeah, why?

_If you think that you are gonna get away with that you are out of your mind, be happy we have the second category 1 suite so there are enough rooms…for all of us._

**Yeah, and Sweetie we can have the master bedroom…**

_**I think I am going to gag…**_

Chiisai- Oooh... Interesting ending!

Raven: oh I am SO evil ;;;;

Koto: Yea you are…and you are gonna get fried.

Kagome: why me?

Yusuke and Kagome- 'Glaring'

Raven: you'll see in a few chappoes

Sango and Hiei- 'Growling'

Kurama- 'Watching everyone in amusement'

Koto: 'blink' whats up with yoiu two

Sango- I'm starting to catch onto you guys...

Raven: 'pouts innocently' what ever do you mean

DV- Hey, Taila, are you seeing anybody? 'pretending she didn't hear Sango'

Taila: no...last time i had a boyfriend he was killed

Ganko- . That must have sucked...

Taila: i am still going after the ass who killed him...

Chiisai- Shouldn't we be ENDING this thing?

Raven: fine read and review...

DV- 'rolls eyes' You're such a snob, Chiisai...

Raven: what else would the lady bug be

Chiisai- Hmph!

Chiisai- DON'T CALL ME A LADY BUG!

Taila: 'blinks in confusion'

Ganko- Don't worry. You get used to it

Inuyasha: Read and Review.

_**A/N: WE AUTHERS DREAMVIXEN AND FOXYLILRAVEN CANNOT POST OR WRITE THE CHAPTERS DUE TO VACATIONS, RAVEN IS GOING TO NEWYORK AND THEN THREE DAYS LATER SHE IS GOING TO COLOR GUARD CAMP… DREAMVIXEN IS GOING UP NORTH THEN TO KENTUCKY TO SEE HER DAD…and its possible that she might be able to visit Raven and DD since they live only a few hour from him…THEY MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TILL MID AUGUST OR POSSIBLE SEPTEMBER.**_

_**GOMEN NASI!**_


	10. Lullaby

DV-

Kagome- Is she okay?

Raven: i dunno

Ganko- doesn't mind her, folks. Its just well deserved stress...

Koto: why is she so stressed...Raven is the one going to band camp till July 15th

Chiisai- She hasn't slept the past three nights trying to get this story done, and leaves for a twelve hour road trip to Kentucky in an hour or so.

Furyou: this one time in band camp...

Raven: 'smacks Furyou' ouch nice ride

Yusuke: so who's saying the disclaimer?

Hiei- Hn.

Furyou: oh Hiei...

Hiei- 'suspicious'

Koto: why don't you do it?

Hiei- the baka onnas and their muses own no one.

Raven: thank you Hiei...

DV- 'muttering under her breath,' the penguins want sugar with their popcorn...

Everyone else: 0.o

**_We're Go-ing to-o Disneyworld! We're Go-ing to-o Disneyworld!_**

_Okay, who gave her sugar!_

Who do you think?

WhAt? I finD hEr FuNnY lIkE tHiS…

_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

…

**You need help. BOTH of you…**

Lullaby

"Evil Brat…" Yusuke grumbled as he set up his 'bed.'

The only thing he and Kagome had agreed on upon seeing the bed was that Hell would freeze over, melt, and sprout pink bunnies and flowers before they shared.

Unfortunately for Yusuke, Kagome was quite talented at Paper Rock Scissors…

Yusuke frowned. How _was_ she so talented at the game, anyways? Did she have a strong sixth sense, like Kuwabara? Yusuke wanted to kick himself when he realized that she probably did, coming from a long line of Shinto priests. Even if the real magic in their blood was dead, they still tended to have stronger powers than normal humans.

Speaking of normal humans…

Sango, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri had all unpacked in record time and went down to the pool for some fun. Kagome had hesitated before promising to join them (slightly reluctant to relinquish what may be one of the few moments she had to relax so quickly.) And Shippo and Souta had forgone unpacking, instead eager to see what was on American TV.

"I'm off!" Kagome said happily. Yusuke scowled and shot her a dark glare before his jaw dropped.

"_What the **HELL** are you **WEARING**_!"

Kagome frowned at him, puzzled.

"A bathing suit, you baka. Why, is something wrong? I _told_ Ayumi it'd look weird on me…"

Kagome stood there in a sexy red bikini that had black ties going around her neck and back on her upper piece, and ties on opposite sides on her lower piece. Embroidered onto the top and bottom were black flowers and butterflies that seemed to have silvery glitter on them.

Kagome had also put on black sandals that were thicker than flip-flops, and carried a towel and small bag.

There was no way Yusuke would tell her how hot she looked in that outfit.

"Weird doesn't begin to describe it!" Yusuke scoffed, "There's no way in _Hell_ you're gonna wear that thing in public!" Kagome's frown darkened.

"What's it any of your business if I do!" She said haughtily. "Oooh… I'll see you at dinner!" And, without another word, Kagome left, slamming the door behind her.

"Real smooth…" Souta snickered. "She's gonna be mad at you the rest of the night, you know."

"Shut up," Yusuke said, sitting on the couch.

"What was wrong with Mama's outfit, anyways, Yusuke? I thought she looked really pretty in it," Shippo said with a wide-eyed innocent stare at Yusuke, who turned ten different shades of red.

"Something tells me there's a lot of guys at the pool who're gonna agree with you…" Souta said, flipping through the channels and missing the way Yusuke's eyes darkened. "Sango said sis got three date offers just from trying it on at the _mall_!" Now Yusuke was gritting his teeth in frustration. Shippo saw this, and decided to add a little more fuel to the fire.

"Yeah, Eri thinks Ayumi wants Kagome to get an American boyfriend. She says that's the only reason anybody going to America would buy so many revealing outfits."

That was the last straw for the detective, who stormed out of the rooms, slamming the door with far greater force than the smaller girl had used. Enough to strain the woodwork, causing it to crack. Souta stared after him, startled and a little confused.

"What was _THAT_ about!" He asked the young kitsune.

The only response Shippo gave him was a knowing smirk.

/With Kagome/

Kagome sighed in relief as she closed her eyes, lounging in one of the chair stationed around the pool. Her three schoolgirl friends were swimming (Well, Yuka and Eri were swimming. Ayumi was chatting it up with the hunky lifeguard, who found her thick Japanese accent cute.) and Sango had left to check on the cats shortly after Kagome arrived, so she **_FINALLY_** had a chance to relax…

It was right then that someone decided to stand in Kagome's sun, much to her irritation.

"Having fun, sweetheart?" Kagome's insides froze at the all too familiar voice. Eyes snapping open, Kagome paled at the sight of Kansen Kurikaeshi smirking down at her.

"_Kurikaeshi-san_!" Kagome said, alarmed, "W-what are you doing here!"

"I'm on vacation. You?" Kagome faked a smile, groaning mentally.

"Same, I'm afraid." She answered, "What a strange coincidence…"

It wasn't, really. Kansen had overheard Sango telling his grandfather about why they needed the time off and where they were going, and immediately got some 'acquaintances' of his to find out all the details so he could accompany her on this trip.

After all, he couldn't get in any quality 'alone time' with Kagome if she had Urameshi hovering in the background like a rabid guard dog…

"Must be fate," Kansen responded. Neither heard the irritated snort from another nearby passenger, nor did they see him get a subtle elbow to the ribs from the woman cuddling with him.

"I'm sure," Kagome responded. Kansen's eyes traveled the length of her body, his mouth curling into a smirk at the sight of so much exposed skin.

"Nice bathing suit…" Suddenly, Kagome regretted her hasty decision not to listen to Yusuke.

"Thank you," Kagome replied without feeling, vigorously hoping for something to distract Kansen long enough for her to get back to her room. **ANY** distraction…!

"What the _Hell_!"

_…Any distraction but **THAT**!_

Yusuke scowled darkly at Kansen who returned it the best he could. This guy was _really_ starting to piss him off…

"Oi! What the Hell do you think YOU'RE doing!" Yusuke snapped at Kansen, "Get lost!"

Kansen hesitated momentarily before turning and leaving, not willing to fight the infamous punk for Kagome just yet.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered, not looking at Yusuke. She was a little embarrassed that he'd saved her from the dark boy's attentions twice.

"Whatever," Yusuke muttered back, feeling suddenly awkward. "Look… What I said… I didn't exactly mean it the way it sounded." Kagome's jaw dropped. Was Yusuke Urameshi actually apologizing to her! He didn't say those words, true, but it was still clearly an apology.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," Kagome said, helping the proud fighter salvage his pride through her experience with Inuyasha. "Wanna sit down? I'm not exactly in the mood to swim, and Sango's still not back from checking on the cats, so I could use a little company."

Shrugging, Yusuke sat, knowing the best way to keep jerks like Kansen away was to be there to intimidate them. Neither saw the man from before smirking at them from over his little black book.

"Told you…" Hew muttered to his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes.

"One lucky break, so what? And what's in there, anyways?" The book was snapped shut before the curious girl got a chance to look.

"Sorry, koi, you know I'm the only one allowed to read."

"Hmph!" He grinned as the girl pouted.

"Tell you what, I'll make it up to you later, okay?" his girlfriend brightened considerably at the promise in his voice.

"God, can't you two put a lid on it every one in a while!" A short, irritable girl interrupted. "And we have a problem. Three-eyes is in the lower decks with the slayer."

"So?" the man said mildly, opening his book again and flipping though the pages.

"So, I wanna know if we're going to have to abandon ship because of an unexplained puncture in the side of this floating tub!" The girl snapped.

"That's more your department then mine, Chaos." Fate answered. The shorter girl rolled her eyes.

"The hell it is! You've staked claim on everyone in this group! My powers go kaput around them now!" Fate's eyebrow kicked up.

"…Kaput?"

"You know what I mean!" Fate chuckled.

""Alright, Alright… And no, don't run for the lifeboats just yet, Ladybug, Hiei's Taking leave in Three… Two… One…"

…

**_"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

There were panicked screams from some of the more jumpy passengers as Sango's infuriated yell rang across the boat, bewildering the three girls in the water, Making Yusuke (who sensed Hiei during his escape) laugh his ass off and putting Kagome in a mindset between Concerned and Mortified.

"…Gone."

/With Sango/

'He's here… I know that pointy haired arrogant youkai jerk is HERE!' Sango thought, grinding her teeth as her eyes scanned the empty Cargo hold fruitlessly. Kirara and Buyou watched on in curiosity.

"Looking for someone?" Sango almost growled at the cocky taunt from her rival. (Ganko- 'Rival!' Since when! Sango- Since I decided, now shut up!)

"Why in the seven Hells are you here!" Sango half snapped half hissed.

Good question. Too bad Hiei didn't know the answer himself. He just… came. No particular rhyme or reason behind it.

"Hn. I had a question for my colleague." Sango stilled.

"…Your… Colleague?" She said a little faintly.

'_There's **another one** on board_!'

"Hn," Hiei said, smirking. "That's right. He's close by, too…" Sango scowled, her katana hand clenching.

'This might not end well…'

"You should have worried about that before challenging me so openly," Hiei sneered, well enjoying the girl's discomfort. Sango blinked.

'I didn't say that outlo- **_shit_**!'

"You're a telepath," Sango said, narrowing her eyes and cursing herself for forgetting the charm that kept her mind from being read. Just her luck... Hiei's smirk widened.

"Your internal commentary is quite amusing, You know," Hiei said, opening his Jagan so Sango could see the glow from behind the headband. "You're far more honest with yourself than most of your pathetic race, too." Sango gritted her teeth.

"A Jagan…" Sango murmured, recognizing the aura as it flared, "Well, you're certainly a risk-taker, aren't you?"

"You can never truly get stronger if you don't allow yourself pain," Hiei responded. "Fools who take short-cuts will only die at the hands of someone who earned their powers rightfully." Hiei had seen it happen enough, helped stop enough evil schemes, to know it was true. Sango blinked at him, stunned.

"You said something I can respect," She said, a little startled. There were very few demons she respected, and less men. As a matter of fact, the only full grown male demons she could honestly admit to respecting were Jinenji and Sesshomaru. She wasn't even completely sure if Jinenji counted, since he was a hanyou…

Inuyasha she couldn't exactly say she respected. He was too brash, too reckless, and even if Kagome had forgiven him for rejecting her love, Sango hadn't. She'd never forget having to counsel the distraught miko in the hot springs after Inuyasha had broken her heart. Kagome may have forgiven him, but Sango was still a little angry with him for not seeing how great Kagome was.

And Naraku…

Sango's expression hardened. Nothing could make her respect that coward! As far as Sango was concerned, the bastard was a monster who deserved nothing more than a painful death and the hottest pits of Hell.

Hiei said nothing through her musings, knowing that to any true warrior, respect was sacred. After all, his respect for Yusuke kept him from killing the Higurashi family outright to avoid confrontation.

'Like you could've' A voice scoffed in the back of Hiei's subconscious. 'You're too curious about this girl to kill her so quickly. You want to know more…'

Hiei shoved the voice back violently.

"I did not come here for your respect, onna. I want to know where you received knowledge of the Makai," Sango's eyes narrowed. Planting her hands on her hips, Sango leaned over slightly to get eye level with him, obviously forgetting she was in a bikini. She unwittingly gave Hiei a very good show, and the Koorime actually blush. (Slightly, anyways…)

"Well I'm not sorry to say that I'm forbidden from giving you that information." Sango replied. It was just an excuse, really. Kagome supplied the barriers with so much power, Koenma was practically groveling at her feet, there was no way either girls would take Koenma's restrictions too seriously.

It was just that they were smart enough not to defy him just for the sake of defying him. If anyone found out about the jewel, they could be looking at mass chaos and havoc for the next few centuries, if they were lucky.

"Is that so?" Hiei drawled, a lazy smirk playing at his lips.

"Yes, Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the pool," And, pretending she didn't see Hiei as a threat, Sango turned around and started away, missing the way Hiei's eyes narrowed on the back of her head. Then, the small demon smirked.

Perhaps all that time he was forced to spend in the human world could actually come in handy right now. He'd long ago figured out one of the major weaknesses of any human female.

"Don't turn your back to a thief, Onna," Hiei growled, his sensitive ears catching Sango's answering snort.

'Hey… when did it get so drafty…?' Sango frowned, wondering where the sudden chill had come from. Blinking, she looked down…

…And paled considerably.

**_"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

On the other side of the ship, Hiei smirked as he held the strings of Sango's bikini top between his fingers. Maybe now the onna would get the message…

/Later that night/

"This is gonna be SO much fun!" Yuka giggled as she twirled around in her new skirt.

"Food, Dancing, Karaoke, More dancing and lots and lots of hot guys!" Ayumi grinned, "THAT'S my idea of a good time!"

"Give us a break you two," Eri smiled, "Neither of you could carry a tune if your lives depended on it!"

"HEY!" Everyone laughed as the two insulted girls huffed in indignation.

"What about you, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"What about me?" Kagome asked absently, sorting out some of Shippo's things.

"Aren't you gonna sing?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, Kagome, it's been years since we heard you sing!" Ayumi said excitedly. Kagome blushed slightly as Yusuke looked at her curiously. Come to think of it, she hadn't even sang along with the car radio in the time he'd been there… And he remembered she used to sing a lot when they were little.

"Oh, that," Kagome said unenthusiastically. "I don't really sing much anymore…" All three schoolgirls' faces fell in disappointment.

"Come on, Kagome! What happened to all those vocal classes you were going to!" Kagome shrugged as Sango and Shippo grew curious, too. Souta shifted sadly in the corner.

He was the only one who knew Kagome had given up on the thought of performing for Inuyasha and the Jewel. She used to do it all, Singing, dancing, acting, and loved every minute of it, but she'd decided the jewel was more important, and dropped everything else. Her hopes, her dreams…

"Something else came up. Besides, I wasn't that good, anyways. I bet I saved a lot of money getting out when I did!" Kagome's cheerful smile and fake laughed fooled no one in the room.

"Kagome…" Ayumi started, sadly. Kagome stood abruptly.

"I'd better change now. Feel free to go ahead without me," And, before a protest could be raised, Kagome picked up her outfit for the night and rushed into the bathroom. Everyone else frowned after her hesitantly.

"You guys go," Yusuke said. "I'll walk Kagome down," Yuka and Shippo smiled knowingly as they ushered everyone else out of the room.

"Are you sure we should just leave them?" Ayumi asked hesitantly. It wasn't that she didn't trust Yusuke, it was just… Kagome might need them…

"Trust me, Ayumi, if anyone's gonna get Kagome on stage tonight, it's Yusuke," Yuka promised the group. Eri's eyebrow kicked up.

"Yeah, right… I'd bet a million dollars she never even comes down to the party," Eri scoffed. Yuka grinned.

"I'll take that bet, bookworm," If there was one thing Yuka had a nose for, it was romance, and the one between Yusuke and Kagome was just BEGGING to happen. She wasn't book smart like Eri, or street smart like Ayumi, but she was people smart. Something about the way Kagome described her first boyfriend had always seemed off to the girl, but Yusuke was just right for her!

Now all she had to do was wait for the fireworks…

/With Kagome/

The young miko bit back a sigh as she smoothed the skirt of her dress out for the fifth time in as many minutes. Talk of singing and being on stage brought back a lot of good memories, but Kagome wasn't going to fool herself. She had responsibilities now, to the human race, to Inuyasha and to the Shikon no Tama. Silly childhood fantasies couldn't compare with that.

There was no way Kagome could escape her responsibilities, either. After the jewel was complete, the only thing waiting for her would be a life of seclusion in the Reikai. Koenma didn't want to take any chances, and anyways thought it would be best for everyone if Kagome spent eternity as nothing more than a battery for the Barriers.

No more excitement… no more stages and singing… no more adrenaline rush that came from knowing everyone was watching you, no more knowing that, even for a minute, everything was okay, just so long as you were there to play the part you were assigned…

Kagome gave a twisted smile at the thought of the irony that all her acting career had brought her was a mask to wear in public and a way to keep others from worrying about her.

Shaking her thoughts away, Kagome gave herself one last once-over in the mirror. She was wearing a Pale blue top with a neckline a little lower than she was comfortable with (Ayumi picked it out for her again. But what right did Kagome have to complain, the rich girl of their group did, after all, pay for it.) and a pleated short black skirt with a studded belt that had a buckle shaped like a Crescent moon.

She also wore black biker gloves and black boots. Highly visible around her neck thanks to the low-cut of the shirt were the Shikon shards, their aura suppressed with Miko ki. Though they were out at sea, she wasn't taking any chances.

Sighing, Kagome decided to leave the bathroom before the others got suspicious. She'd just go down there, eat and hurry back to her room with some excuse. That way she wasn't left mourning an innocent past and the future that was never meant to be.

"'Bout time." Kagome screamed at the unexpected voice, one hand going to her heart. She glared at Yusuke, blushing slightly.

"How about a little more warning you jerk!" Kagome yelled. She frowned slightly when Yusuke's face began to redden, his eyes wide, "You okay?"

The spirit detective gritted his teeth and forcibly tore his eyes away from Kagome's cleavage.

'When did she get so sexy, anyways!' Yusuke grumbled irritably in his head.

"Fine," Yusuke answered. "Come on, the others are all waiting,"

"I could've gone by myself," Kagome said, a little irked as they went down to where the others would be waiting. Yusuke snorted.

"Dressed like _that_? With **_him_**…" Yusuke accented this word with a jerking nod of his head. "…Lurking around?"

Kagome looked to where he nodded, frowning when she caught Kansen's eyes, his gaze firmly resting on her chest.

"…I could've handled myself," Kagome muttered.

"Riiiight…"

"I could've!" Kagome said angrily. "I'll have you know I've learned from the best!" True, Sango hadn't taught her much, but if she could ward off demons with what she knew, she could definitely kick a horny human's ass.

Still, part of her was flattered Yusuke was worried about her. A very little part.

"I'm sure," Yusuke muttered dryly, "How many classes did you take before you quit?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me!"

"You quit dancing, you quit acting, you quit singing… What reason do I have to believe you haven't quit fighting?"

"I'd never quit fighting!" Kagome snapped, knowing there was a double meaning behind her words. "And like I said before, I had to quit everything else." Yusuke watched as Kagome's face saddened.

"Well, if it really means so much to you, do it," Yusuke said bluntly. Kagome sighed.

"It's not as simple as that…"

"You're just scared you've lost it." Yusuke smirked. Kagome's eyes narrowed as her cheeks took on a pink tone. That was a little part of it, too, but that last thing she wanted was for Yusuke to know that.

"I most certainly have not!" Kagome snapped as they entered the room.

"Prove it," Yusuke said, pointing to the sign up sheet for Karaoke. "Ya gotta sing three songs up there before the night's over." Kagome hesitated momentarily, before walking over and signed her name down three time, along with three songs she wanted to sing.

/Later/

"Why did I agree to do this?" Kagome moaned as a German tourist did a horrible rendition of 'I'm a Believer,'

"Come on, Kagome," Sango said, amused for the first time since the run in with Hiei. "I'm sure you won't be that bad…" Kagome glared at her.

"Thanks," Kagome said dryly. "Now I don't feel so bad about pulling you into the duet I signed up to do first."

"…N-Nani!" Sango exclaimed. The only singing she ever did was a festivals and such. While Kagome and a few others had complimented her, she didn't think her abilities that good. And she NEVER sang in front of such a crowd.

"Next up, Sango and Kagome Higurashi, singing 'Scars!'" The DJ called. Before Sango knew what had happened, Kagome had them both on stage.

Sango glared at Kagome before sighing, deciding that she might as well go along with it now that she was here. At least it was a song she knew and liked.

"Just sing every other line, Sango, We'll do the chorus together," Kagome whispered as the DJ set up. Both sisters were too nervous to even pay attention to the whistles and catcalls that would normally have them glaring.

The first cord struck, and Kagome began singing, her voice nervous at first, but gaining momentum as she went.

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much,"

"And my scars remind me that the past is real," Sango continued, also gaining a little more courage now since no one appeared to dislike her singing. "I tear my heart open just to feel,"

"Drunk and I'm feeling down, And I just wanna be alone," Kagome sang, starting to get more into it. Sango grinned as she sang the next line.

"I'm pissed cause you came around, Why don't you just go home?" Loud cheers greeted this line, and the DJ was laughing slightly and shaking his head.

"Cause you channel all your pain, And I can't help you fix yourself," Kagome said, starting to walk around a little. Sango, taking her hint, walked the other way.

"You're making me insane, All I can say is" Both girls twirled to face each other as they sang the next part together.

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel"

Both girls began to walk back to the center of stage now, grinning slightly as men hooted and cheered as they swayed their hips to the beat.

"I tried to help you once, Against my own advice," Sango sang out, getting a little louder. She shot Kagome a challenging look, which her sister answered with a smirk.

She stepped forward for her line, moving her body in temp with the beat and running her free hand down her side, to wild cheers, as she Followed Sango's example and took it a little louder.

"I saw you going down But you never realized,"

"That you're drowning in the water So I offered you my hand" Sango said, twirling and getting next to her sister, offering her hand to the girl, with Kagome took.

"Compassions in my nature, Tonight is our last stand," As Kagome finished, she thrust her and Sango's joint hands into the air, both sisters taking a few steps back in beat with the music.

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel" Sango and Kagome released hands, and Sango took center stage, once again taking the song even louder.

"I'm drunk and I'm feeling down And I just wanna be alone," Kagome was impressed Sango could yell like that without ruining the way the song sounded as she did the same, pumping her fist in the air for the last three words.

"You shouldn't ever come around Why don't you just go home?"

"Cause you're drowning in the water And I tried to grab your hand," Sango sang, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder. Giggling mentally, Kagome threw one arm over Sango's shoulder.

"And I left my heart open But you didn't understand," Kagome held the last note as Sango sang.

"But you didn't understand" Also holding the last note, though not as long as Kagome did. And, through a silent understanding, as soon as she finished both girls screamed out;

"Go fix yourself!" Sango and Kagome separated and switched sides, walking slowly as Sango began to sing again,

"I can't help you fix yourself, But at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life." Both stopped, hips mid-sway, as Kagome crooned out her last solo line.

"I can't help you fix yourself, But at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life!"

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel. I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel" Loud, wild cheers greeted them as they finished, the loudest and wildest coming for Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

"That was amazing!" Ayumi screeched as the girls came back to the table, obviously charged by their performance. "Wow! You two were great!"

"Totally!" Yuka said vigorously. Sango and Kagome smiled proudly as they took their seats. Kagome's smile turned smug when she saw Yusuke leaning back in a chair.

"Told you I haven't lost it," She said as the cheering died away, a new person getting on stage.

"Keh," Yusuke scoffed, "That was one song, and a duet. Lets see you sing solo and then we'll talk." Kagome glared at him.

The table's mood was much lighter after the initial songs success. The one who noticed this best wasn't at the table at all, but rather above it.

Hiei watched curiously as Sango laughed at something Yuka said. What an unusual human…

He was especially curious about their dance on stage. As far as he could tell, they'd used body language to keep the other on in the loop, but Hiei couldn't understand how two people could get so close unless they we mates. And the girls weren't even truly related (Even if he hadn't over heard her telling Yusuke that she was adopted into the Higurashi family after her father died, their scents alone belied that they were from different families.) so Hiei didn't see where the faith and connection came from if they hadn't been in life or death situations together.

Hiei's eyes narrowed at that thought, and he studied the younger sister a little more suspiciously.

"Well, folks, it's time to welcome Kagome Higurashi back to the stage! This time, though, she's flyin' solo with 'Welcome to my Life!'" Kagome flushed at the cheering she received as she made her way to the stage. Kagome's skirt swayed slightly as she stepped back, taking a deep breath and beginning to sing.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong, And no one understands you?" Kagome sang, the words really hitting home for the miko.

With two homes to choose from, she didn't know where she belonged anymore. Especially since she didn't fit in with either of the two worlds any more. She was no longer an innocent schoolgirl, but she wasn't an all-out demon-hunting warrior-babe either.

"Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud, That no one hears you screaming?" Kagome never wanted to trust anyone with her pain.

True Sango saw most of it, but there were even things she hid from her beloved sister, for fear of hurting her or earning her disgust. She was ashamed of herself for it, but what other options did she have? She couldn't let others get hurt for her.

"No you don't know what it's like, When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like me,"

Back at the table, Yusuke frowned, also reflecting. On his past and future. On who he'd become and what was left for him to do, and on his relationship with Keiko…

"To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life,"

With Keiko, he'd tried so hard to keep her safe, to keep her close, but in the end she walked out like all the others. In a damn cold way, too. _'Oh, this is my new boyfriend, by the way we're through?'_ Who _did_ that to a guy!

But while he gave so much to Keiko, she'd always hesitated to give anything to him. Always claiming he was untrustworthy, and unreliable. Or she'd try to stop him from fighting, his one release from his Hellhole life.

"Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more Before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies While deep inside you're bleeding,"

Kagome felt a little guilty admitting it, even just to herself, but sometimes she almost resented the way her school friends were so oblivious to everything she was doing. It was unfair that she saved the world and all she got for it were lectures on how school was important and she needed to attend more.

None of them ever had to see fellow human beings die in front of their eyes, none of them were ever forced to kill or be killed. One thing Kagome had learned in her travels was that humans enjoyed thinking they knew all there was to know, that no dangers could threaten them. Few knew how weak the human race in general actually was.

"No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like to be like me,"

Sometimes… she just felt that no one but Sango could actually relate to her, and even then, there were things about her life Sango would never understand.

"To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life"

One thing Yusuke found strange, though, was that even after everything he'd done to her… all the pranks and cracks… Kagome would trust him to protect her.

Whenever Kansen came around, she'd always tense up. But as soon as he scared the ass off, Kagome would give him that smile and he could see it… even if she didn't intend for it to be there…

…He saw a warmth, a faith in his strength no one ever had before. An understanding, almost.

"No one ever lied straight to your face And no one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay Everybody always gave you what you wanted You never had to work it was always there You don't know what it's like, what it's like…"

No one did know what his life was like, Yusuke realized with a wry smile. No one knew the pain, the frustration… not one goddamn person here knew what it was like to look into an adult's eyes, a person you haven't said a word to, and see not only distrust, but in some cases downright hatred.

"To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like…"

Constant time travel… trying to keep up with her schoolwork… being pulled this way and that by Koenma… Inuyasha's comparisons to Kikyou… Kagome wasn't sure how much more she could take before she snapped.

And now she had to keep up with a job AND still find time for a catnap and a bite to eat here and there. (Yusuke had firmly stated that next time she passed out, he was throwing her body in a dumpster and letting her rot, so she wasn't taking any chances.)

"To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like… Welcome to my life… Welcome to my life…"

'I know it's not likely… I know it's damn near impossible…' Kagome thought sadly, 'but… sometimes all I really want…'

"…Welcome to my life…"

'…is someone who understand what kind of hell I've been put through,' Yusuke scowled slightly at the table, jerking out of his thought at loud applause as Kagome made her way back to the table.

"Awesome, Kagome!" Yuka said vigorously.

"Yeah. You really put your feelings into that one, didn't you?" Ayumi said, trying to keep her voice light. She knew Kagome was hiding something, you'd have to be blind and deaf not to, but the way she sang the song made it especially obvious.

"Kagome…" Sango said softly, her eyes searching her sister's face. Kagome just smiled at her, a warm, reassuring smile. It went over the heads of the others, but Sango got the message.

'I'm okay… I know I don't fit in, and I've come to accept it, but I'll be okay…' Sango relaxed and smiled back.

"So, Kagome, what's your last song?" Eri asked curiously. Kagome smiled knowingly.

"You'll see…" she answered playfully. The girls begged, bribed and blackmailed, but Kagome refused to reveal her finale.

Yusuke smirked as he watched them. They really didn't know how to get her to do what they wanted, did they? Well, maybe he should demonstrate…

"It's probably some stupid baby song, Knowing her," He scoffed. Kagome's eyes darkened.

"Are you questioning my taste in music, Yusuke?" Yusuke smirked, and opened his mouth to respond.

"And for the last time tonight, give a round of applause for our little Siren, Kagome Higurashi!" Kagome blushed as she hurried back on stage. Yusuke scowled.

'Just when it was getting fun…'

The music started again, this time slower, sadder than the other songs she'd sang. Still, this only seemed to make it even more beautiful, especially when Kagome began to sing…

"Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up, And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?""

Yusuke blinked. He would've never expected a Happy go-lucky spitfire like Kagome to like something so angsty…

Then again, Kagome was harder to understand then most people thought. Yusuke knew this, especially now that she had that far away look in her eyes. This was no longer standing up for her courage. Kagome was singing this song to someone else, someone who wasn't here.

"You won't cry for my absence, I know- You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"

'Too accurate…' Kagome thought dryly. She'd connected with this song after her and Inuyasha's official 'break-up.' It almost became an anthem of her feelings, her frustration, and most of all, her fears…

"Even though I'm the sacrifice, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?"

'I wonder who put that look in her eyes…?' Yusuke though frowning. Keiko's new boy-toy, Homo? No, she said she didn't have feelings for him… Inuyasha? Yusuke scowled slightly at that thought.

Somehow, he wouldn't doubt it.

"Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. I know what you do to yourself, I breathe deep and cry out, "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?""

She was so sure no one cared about her, that she wasn't worthy of love after Inuyasha's rejection. Even his reason didn't help soothe the pain.

_"Kagome… I do love you… but not like that. After Kikyou, I could never love like that again…"_

Kagome would never tell anyone how much it had hurt her to hear that, yet again, she couldn't compete with pretty, smart, controlled Kikyou.

"Even though I'm the sacrifice, You won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?"

Sango frowned thoughtfully at her sister as she sang. She knew what this song was about, who it was for. Normally, this would only increase her anger at Inuyasha, but there was one element that kept her from that, one thing in Kagome's voice, her movements, her eyes, that told her more than Kagome knew.

This wasn't a plea, a way to beg him for an answer for his rejection. Instead…

"And if I bleed, I'll bleed, Knowing you don't care. And if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there, Isn't something missing? Isn't something..."

…This was her final goodbye to her feelings for Inuyasha. Her declaration to the world she was moving on.

"Give it up for the young lady, people, wasn't she fabulous!" The DJ asked. Once again, cheers greeted Kagome as she left stage, and some people even patted her on the back, or shook her hand, much to her embarrassment.

"I don't get it…" Yuka said softly, "Why'd she give it up?" Sango frowned.

"…That's very personal for Kagome, Yuka. Please don't ask her," Sango requested softly as Kagome came into earshot.

"Well, well, well… You actually made it without fainting," Yusuke said mockingly. Kagome glared at him.

"Shut up, Baka."

"Okay, Karaoke's all done today, folks! Come back same time tomorrow for more! Now it's time to hit the dance floor!" Yuka got a scheming look on her face at that.

"Oh, Kagome, weren't you into dancing a lot, too? I remember I went to a few of your recitals… ballet, salsa, tango, some street dancing…" Kagome frowned.

"Yes, but it's kind of hard to dance without a partner," Kagome pointed out.

"True…" Yuka sighed. Shippo, catching on, said in a rather innocent voice, "And there's no way Yusuke knows how to dance!" the spirit detectives eyes narrowed as he glared at the kit.

"What's that supposed to- The hell I can't!"

"So, you can dance?" Yuka asked, sounding surprised.

"Keh! Course I can! I've danced loads of times!"

"Well… prove it," Yuka said simply. Yusuke blinked.

"W-what?" Shippo and Yuka smiled.

"Since you made Kagome-chan sing three songs, you've gotta dance for four." Yusuke scowled at Yuka. "Unless you really can't dance…"

"I said I can!" Yusuke snapped.

"Saying isn't enough. Now as far as partners go, the only logical choice is Kagome." Said miko, who was taking a swig of water, coughed and sputtered as she gaped at Yuka.

"W-what!"

"Well, I can't dance, and neither can Ayumi and Eri. Not the same way you can, anyways." She spared an apologetic smile to Ayumi.

Ayumi, whose father was a business tycoon and millionaire, had always tried to make Ayumi do more 'proper' things, like dancing and playing instruments. That was how Ayumi was introduced to the group, actually. She and Kagome met through a dance class when they were 10.

Ayumi was the one the teacher scoffed as hopeless because of her clumsy nature, while Kagome was her little prodigy. Ayumi resented her for it at first, but when Kagome started tutoring her, the two became close.

Not long after, Ayumi convinced her father to let her go to the slightly lesser private school, so she could stay close to Kagome. Eri, who had known Kagome since third grade, was already there, and Yuka would transfer there from Okinawa in a year or so.

"I can't do any of that stuff, either," Sango said, frowning out at the dance floor. Well, maybe she could with practice, but not now.

"So, unless you want to admit defeat, Kagome's your partner," Yuka said cheerfully. Yusuke growled and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her out on the dance floor.

"Wha!" Kagome said, startled, "What do you think-!"

"Quiet!"

"Jerk! You could just ASK some other girl, you know!" She reminded him, about to sit back down.

"I can't dance," Kagome frowned at Yusuke's sheepish confession.

'Why does that not surprise me?' She thought dryly. Sighing, she led Yusuke to a part of the dance floor a little away from the crowd as the next song started.

'Tango… That should be a combination of Salsa and, of course, a tango…' she analyzed. She put one of Yusuke's hands on her hip, (Biting back a giggle at his slight blush) and took the other one in hers, wrapping her free arm around his neck.

And, as the music began, they began to dance.

**_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead._**

Kagome flinched as Yusuke's foot came down on her own. Hard.

"Sorry," He murmured. Kagome sighed, before an idea hit her.

"Yusuke, Dancing is like fighting, you watch everything your partner does, and figure the best move to go with it," Kagome explained in a way she knew he'd get. That was, after all, how she herself learned to fight when Sango began teaching her.

**_So objection, I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
_**

"…Fighting, huh?" Yusuke smirked as he twirled her.

"Yes, and just like sparring, the more you dance with a person, the more familiar their movements and body language become to you," Kagome told him as she twirled back into their earlier position.

**_Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away  
_**

"Well, we've fought enough that dancing should be cake for us," Yusuke joked as Kagome moved her hips in temp with the music.

**_Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about_**

"Mmm… And whose fault is that?" Kagome asked with a pointed look.

"You started it," Yusuke said defensively.

"An accident? When we were _kids_, Yusuke?" he blushed slightly at her pointed look.

**_Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
_**

"What can I say? Forgive and forget is hard for me. Not everyone's perfect, brat." Kagome frowned.

"I'm not perfect," Yusuke snorted.

"Pretty, smart, athletic, popular and nice… sounds perfect to me," Yusuke scoffed.

'As perfect as Keiko was supposed to be…' A nasty voice reminded him. 'And she turned out to be right about you, too. It hasn't even been a full day since she left, and your dancing with another girl. And _enjoying_ it,'

**_Objection the angles of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
_**

"I'm not perfect, Yusuke," Kagome said softly. "Unless you're perfect too…" Yusuke was taken out of his musings by that.

"Me!" Yusuke let out a harsh bark of laugher. "I'm as far from perfect as you _get_!" Kagome didn't laugh.

"You really think so, Yusuke?"

**_I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here  
_**

"Whenever there is something that really matters in my life, I always try to work 100 with it. You do the same thing, Yusuke. You've been working at your job for years now, and you still drop everything to help out there when you're needed, whether it's in school or during your free time."

"I have to," Yusuke said. "It's my _job_," Kagome shrugged.

"I'm sure there are ways you can get out of it. besides, I see that look in your eyes every time you leave. You enjoy working there, don't you," Yusuke flushed again, knowing he didn't have anything to say to that.

**_This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be  
_**

"The only real difference between us," Kagome said, "Is that you're stronger, Yusuke. You're not afraid to tell people how you feel upfront. Me? I've always worried about how others would react to my words." Yusuke scowled.

"I ain't stronger," He said, "And I really can't tell people everything upfront. Yeah, if I don't like someone they know it, but I can't get a compliment out to save my life,"

**_But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Oh don't you count on me boy!  
_**

"Well then, maybe we can hope a little of us rubs off on each other," Kagome said with a bright smile. Yusuke grinned back.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

**_Objection, I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
_**

"How come you're helping me, anyways? After everything I've done to you?" Kagome frowned at him.

"Because you needed help. There shouldn't be any other reason than that." Yusuke stared at her.

"Just like that?"

"…Well, I admit I wanted to say no, just a little," Kagome smiled sheepishly at his glare, "But you looked so vulnerable. Only a monster would refuse to help. Besides, I still need to repay you for both times you saved me from Kansen, saving Shippo and helping me when I passed out," Yusuke blinked, then grinned.

**_Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away_**

"Tell you what, we're even after all the dances, okay?"

"Deal!" Kagome laughed. "That's one, so there are only four left."

"Good!" Yusuke said with a smirk, "What's next?" Kagome frowned slightly when the next song came on.

"Sounds like Shake your Tailfeather…" Yusuke gave her a dirty smirk at that.

"Really…?" Kagome glared, a blush staining her cheeks.

"You're so lucky I owe you…" She grumbled before swaying seductively with the music.

**_We do it for fun  
We just do it for fun  
Dirty E.N.T  
We do it for fun  
Bad Boy (Nelly, Diddy, Murphy Lee)  
We do it for fun (This is history baby)  
Bend them trucks  
We do it for fun (haha)  
Stack them bucks  
We do it for fun (Come on now)  
And the band played on (yea)  
Just like (I believe you cool to this)  
We do it for fun  
If you see me ma  
We do it for fun  
_**

Yusuke was a little surprised Kagome wasn't even blushing at how close they were dancing. Then again, if she'd been doing this sort of thing for as long as her friends hinted, it really shouldn't have been so shocking.

For some reason, Yusuke felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of someone dancing like this with Kagome. No doubt another horny asshole that didn't know his place…

All those thoughts flew out the window when Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck.

**_  
Bad Boys 2, the soundtrack  
Let's Go  
_**

Yusuke couldn't contain his surprise at the provocative movements of Kagome's body, far less than innocent than one would expect from a shrine maiden. Kagome caught this and giggled.

"It was a little hard for me at first." She admitted to his unasked question, "But I refused for there to be a dance out there I hadn't mastered," the corner of Yusuke's mouth kicked up.

"No complaints here,"

**_Come here girl  
What yo name is?  
Where you from?  
Turn around who you came with?  
Is that your ass or your momma have reindeer?  
I can't explain it but damn sure glad you came here  
I'm still a sucker for corn rows, you know I never changed that (nah uh)  
Your body is banging mamma, but where your brains at? (Come on)  
I'm still the same cat when I was young I was running with bad boys  
But now I'm older hope they saw I'm running with bad boys (that's right)  
Here come another man  
Unlike no other man  
Candy coated whoa!  
Switching in every lane  
Ya'll help me  
Why don't cha  
Please help me  
Eighth girl this week and it's only Tuesday  
I like the cocky bow legged ones  
Like white and Dominicans  
Hispanics and Asians  
Shake it for Nelly son  
Manolos Ma-no-no's I can't tell  
Everybody and their hootchies  
When you do it do it well  
_**

Leaning against the guardrail, Kansen scowled as he watched Kagome dance with Yusuke, envy flooding through his veins. Damn her! That was supposed to be him watching her as she moved for him!

Apparently, the rumors about the Mighty Urameshi's girlfriend were wrong, or he had no qualms about dating two girls at once. While Kansen had no problems with that (He'd done so many times himself) He wanted Kagome for himself, and nothing got in Kansen's way when he wanted something.

**_Let me see you take it off_**

**_Girl go and take it off  
We can even do it slow_**

**_We can even do it slow  
Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go  
Just take that ass to the floor  
Pop something move something  
Shake ya tailfeather, girl go and take it low  
We can even do it slow  
We can even do it slow  
Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go  
Just take that ass to the floor  
Pop something move something  
Shake ya tailfeather  
_**

"Hey… About you and that Inu-trasha guy…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome corrected with a light glare as she turned so Yusuke was spooning her, trying to ignore how nice it felt to have his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, him. What's the deal with you two anyways?" Kagome frowned as she continued their dance.

"He's my friend. A good friend, too. One of my best friends, as a matter of fact," She answered simply.

"You two are really just friends?" Yusuke asked doubtfully.

"I had an unrequited crush on him for a while, but yeah, we're just friends,"

**_Now real girls get down on the floor (on the floor)  
Get that money honey act like you know (like you know)  
Mama I like how you dance  
The way you fit in them pants (Uh)  
Enter the floor (Uh) take it low (Uh) girl do it again (Uh)  
You know I love that (I love that)  
Now where them girls at? (Where the girls at?)  
It's Diddy, Murphy Lee, and Nelly how you love that? (Shit uh ohhhhhh)  
Come on, we got another one player  
From New York to the Dirty how they loving it player?  
Baby you impressive let's get  
To know each other  
You the best of the best and  
You got to love it in the dresses, the sexiest  
I had to tell her she's a young Janet Jackson live in living color  
Look here momma you're dead wrong for having them pants on  
Capri's cut low so when you shake it I see you're thong  
My pocket's full of dough shake your feathers till the morning  
It's Bad Boy and Nelly man somebody better warn them  
_**

"Wait, you **_like_** that annoying girly asshole!" Yusuke asked incredulously.

"Inuyasha isn't girly!" Kagome said in a weak defense for her friend. She couldn't in all honesty say he wasn't annoying after all… "And no, I used to like him like that. Now we're just friends,"

"And that actually works for you?" Yusuke said, an eyebrow kicking up. "And he is too. No one can have hair that long and not be called girly."

**_Let me see you take it off_**

**_Girl go and take it off  
We can even do it slow_**

**_We can even do it slow  
Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go  
Just take that ass to the floor  
Pop something move something  
Shake ya tailfeather, girl go and take it low  
We can even do it slow  
We can even do it slow  
Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go  
Just take that ass to the floor  
Pop something move something  
Shake ya tailfeather_**

"Shuichi-kun has long hair," Kagome reminded him. "And he's quite the gentlemen,"

(AN; DV- I'd like to warn everyone right here that any and all questions of Kurama's sexuality will be given to DD-chan by Raven-chan and myself, which she will be allowed to deal with as she sees fit,)

"Maybe, but it ain't as long as your friend's hair is." Yusuke pointed out. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that a lot of women find longer hair an attractive quality on men," Kagome said. (DV- 'raises hand' Guilty. I go gaga over men with long hair, real or anime )

"Does 'a lot of women' include you?" Yusuke asked with a smirk. Kagome blushed.

"No, not really…" 'It's the ears that really did it in for me,' "But I know Yuka-chan is practically in love with a rock star simply because he has long hair. And piercings. Piercings are a major turn on for Yuka for some reason…" Yusuke bit back a snort of laugher.

**_Oh no I heard them bad boys coming  
Can't stop now  
Got to continue my running (yea)  
Because we gon' party till them lights come on  
And then my song stop fuck it, 'cause my mic still on  
_**  
"Jeeze… never pictured her as the kinky type," He snickered, finally breaking Kagome's cool and causing her to blush.

"Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for two minutes?" Kagome asked irritably.

"You want the honest answer or the one your looking for?"

"**_Yusuke_**!"

**_Yo, I'm the big booty type  
I like them thick with their mind right (Awe)  
Banging personality conversate when the time right (Naw)  
I'm not hard I've got women to handle that  
They be like he the man when I'm really a Thundercat  
Come on you know the tics connect like Voltron  
Collect so much grass popo thinking we mow lawns  
My gohans don't match that  
But it matches her headwrap and the seats that I got in the lap  
I'm just a Juvenile (Wha)  
Because I be about G's  
Keep your women wizzy man they say they have my babies  
I'm young like Tucker like the cash and the money (I'm going to eat my money)  
Man, I'm that damn hungry  
See I'm starving like Marvin girl  
I've got sixteen bars of fire is what I'm starting  
Plus my rats come in packs like Sammy and Dean Martin  
And I got so many keys you'd think I was valet parking  
_**

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome responded suspiciously, still a little irritated at that last comment.

"Did doggy-man have anything to do with you dropping all those classes?" Yusuke asked seriously. Kagome blinked, confused by the sporadic questioning.

"Inuyasha?" She clarified, searching for a way to answer without lying. "I quit my classes on my own accord, Inuyasha didn't even know I ever took them,"

"Then why'd you quit? You ain't a quitter, Kagome. Believe me, if I've learned anything about you, it's that…" Yusuke was a little surprised when she slowed down and stopped dancing, giving him a pleading look.

"Please don't ask me that. I can't answer you honestly, and I really don't want to lie to you. Not when you're actually being nice." She said in a soft, serious tone. A small part of Yusuke wanted to argue, to get to the bottom of things, but he backed off. He had his own secrets after all, he knew all about what could and could not be told.

"Keh," Yusuke responded. Kagome smiled and began dancing again.

**_Let me see you take it off_**

**_Girl go and take it off  
We can even do it slow_**

**_We can even do it slow  
Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go  
Just take that ass to the floor  
Pop something move something  
Shake ya tailfeather, girl go and take it low  
We can even do it slow  
We can even do it slow  
Take it where you want to go  
Take it where you want to go  
Just take that ass to the floor  
Pop something move something  
Shake ya tailfeather_**

"Aarg! The fat guy got in the way again!"

"Shippo! That's rude! You don't call someone fat," Eri chided as everyone else at the table leaned this way and that, trying to see the dancing couple.

"But he is!" Shipp protested. No one could argue with that. The tourist blocking their sight was indeed a large man.

"That doesn't mean you have to say it out loud," Ayumi said, praying the man couldn't hear him. He was a distance away, and the music was loud, but the last thing she wanted was to offend anyone.

"Yusuke honestly thinks we can't tell he can't dance, doesn't he?" Sango said conversationally.

"He's a boy, Sango, we can't be too hard on him," Yuka said, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Too true…" Eri said mildly. "Do you think this is mean of us, though?"

"Maybe a little…" Yuka admitted, eyeing the money on the table, "but they won't find out, so no one gets hurt,"

All four girls were betting on a kiss before the night was over. Yuka's bet was on the fourth song, Eri's the second, Ayumi's the third and Sango on it never happening. ("Honestly, Sango-chan when it comes to romance you're such a boy!" Yuka had complained.)

**_Oh no I heard them bad boys coming  
Can't stop now  
Got to continue my running (yea)  
Because we go party till them lights come on  
And then my song stop, fuck it, 'cause my mic still on (man)_**

**_  
_**"Looks like you lost, Eri," Yuka said sympathetically as the last verse ended. Eri shrugged.

"Ah, well. I wasn't expecting to win, at any rate,"

"If they don't kiss third song, I swear I'll kill the both of them," Ayumi muttered as said song started up. Yuka got up and started to sneak away.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Erm… B-bathroom!" Yuka said with a nervous laugh as she took off. As soon as she was out of sight, she snuck over to the DJ table.

'Hey, we didn't establish any rules now, did we…?' Yuka thought slyly as she slipped over.

**_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason  
_**

"Se la vi," Kagome muttered with a dry chuckled. Yusuke smirked wryly.

"Too Goddamn true…" he agreed.

**_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,_**

"Yusuke?" Kagome said, a little hesitantly, "That girl at the airport… Keiko? Wasn't she your friend since before we met last?" Yusuke eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his ex.

"Yeah. We're known each other since we were real little kids. We dated a bit," Kagome frowned, not sure how to handle this news.

"But the relationship turned sour?" She guessed, remembering a little of what the girl had said.

**_In May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.  
_**

"…People change," Yusuke said after a long silence. "Keiko changed… I changed… In the end, we were going in two different directions, and everything fell apart,"

"People change," Kagome agreed, "But that doesn't necessarily mean all changes are bad,"

"True," Yusuke said, smiling slightly. "Heh… Who knows? Maybe we'll even try that friends thing again. If it worked with you and doggy, it might work for us, too," Kagome smiled back.

"Just make sure to handle Hojo in small doses. Over exposure to such high levels of Denseness may cause serious problems… Believe me, I know," Yusuke laughed as Kagome wrinkled her nose.

**_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
_**

"Homo's not much fun, huh?" Yusuke grinned, "In that case, it's really Keiko's loss. I may be unreliable, but at least I make things interesting,"

"That's one way to put it…" Kagome said dryly. Then she frowned, "What do you mean 'unreliable?'" Yusuke snorted.

"You can't tell me you don't find me unreliable. I was shirking all my chores until you passed out!" Kagome shrugged.

"Not really… Sango and I knew you got called away a lot. You have a job, Yusuke. I know what that's like, and I respect that."

"You gotta job, too," Yusuke reminded her, "Doesn't stop you from doing your share of the chores and more," Kagome frowned. Was Yusuke feeling guilty about her accident?

**_  
There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.  
_**

"Yusuke, I don't blame you for what happened. It's my fault for being such a baka and not taking care of myself better." Kagome reassure him.

"Never said you did," Yusuke muttered as he relaxed slightly, a little guilt gone from his conscious, "And that still doesn't change the fact that you gotta job too,"

"Maybe, but my job doesn't leave me a bloody mess every night," Kagome stated, a meaningful look in her eyes. Yusuke stiffened.

"Who said it was every night! For all you know, I coulda picked a fight with some loser on the way home every once in a while," Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yusuke, who do you think does laundry in our house?" She asked in the tone one would use with a slow child.

"You,"

"And that means your laundry have to go where before it comes back to you cleaned and sewn…?"

"…Oh,"

**_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to  
_**

"If it wasn't for the fact that I could tell that almost al of it was other people's blood, I'd be a little more worried." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"So your okay with me coming home with a shirt stained in other people's bloods? I could be a psycho killer for all you know!"

"Maybe," Kagome said airily, "But I doubt it,"

"And why's that?" Yusuke asked.

"I just do," Kagome answered with a shrug, "I have faith in you, Yusuke, despite how you act, you're not a bad guy. I know that whatever you really are doing is your own business, so I leave it be,"

**_  
But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
whoa breathe, just breathe,  
oh breathe, just breathe_**

"Your really willing to take that kind of a dive just because you 'have faith in me?'" Yusuke asked in a soft tone.

"Yep,"

"That kind of blind trust can get you killed, you know," Yusuke said conversationally.

"Maybe… but it's who I am. Judging a person before you know them is wrong. I think people would be a lot less stressed if they could trust others a little more. No one should be excluded because they're different,"

Yusuke didn't know how to respond to that, so his held her silently as another song came on. It was another slow one, but Yusuke didn't mind.

Yuka sat back at the table smugly as the song started. As soon as the lyrics played, she bit back a giggle. The DJ was right, this WAS the perfect song for the couple!

Sango, on the other hand, was frowning. While the other girls were distracted, she got up and slipped away, finding a secluded spot to think.

She liked Yusuke, she really did, but part of her resented the fact that he was taking Kagome away now that they were officially sisters. She recognized the look Kagome gave him now. It was almost the same one she'd given Inuyasha when she loved him…

'If he hurts her, I'll kill him,' Sango vowed. She never wanted another sibling of hers to get hurt…

That took her thoughts to Kohaku. A pang went through her as her missing brother's smiling face swam into view of her consciousness. Sango bite her lip.

Her littler brother had gone missing with Naraku, and there were still no signs of either of them. If not for Kagome's stubborn optimism, she probably would've committed suicide long ago out of shame for her failure.

Above her, Hiei watched silently, memorizing the face of the young boy and finding the similarities it had with Sango's own features. He noticed how cheerful the boy looked, how innocent. In a way, it reminded him of Yukina.

That thought made Hiei's eyes narrow, and he studied the girl below him a moment longer before disappearing from his perch.

"Wha-!" Sango blinked, startled as Hiei appeared in front of her. "Y-You! What are you doing here!" Sango's eyes were narrowed now in suspicion.

'Hn," Hiei responded, Tossing her something. Sango caught it, and her lips thinned when she saw what it was.

Her bikini top.

"Thanks," Sango said sarcastically.

"…Dance with me,"

"W-Wh-What!" Sango sputtered.

"Unless you can't…?" Hiei said mockingly, "Too clumsy, onna?" Sango scowled at his outstretched hand before accepting it with just a moment's hesitation.

'What the hell? It's not like this vacation can get any crazier…'

**_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
_**

Kagome smiled slightly as she rested her head on Yusuke's shoulder. That was a perfect definition of Yusuke; an evil jerk and an angel all at once.

He frustrated her to no ends, yet she could never bring herself to hate him for it. Not only because it was against her nature to hate someone, but also because Souta and Shippo loved him too much for Kagome to hate him.

Kagome's friends and family meant everything to her. Especially now that She'd gotten a break from time traveling long enough to get reacquainted with them. She and Souta especially had gotten closer.

'Who are you kidding' Kagome's 'evil voice' (AN; We all have one… at least, I hope we all do. I'd hate to find out I was all alone there…) scoffed, 'You're just using your brother and son as an excuse, a shield. Face it, you're getting too close to this guy for your own good, not to mention his.'

Kagome's arms tightened. Maybe… maybe she was getting too attached to Yusuke. If she was this comfortable around him, it couldn't be a good sign. She didn't need to drag him into the mess with the Shikon, he was just an innocent person. A punk, yes, but he still didn't need the stress caused by constant exposure to youkai.

Wryly, Kagome wondered what Yusuke would say if she told him 'Doggy,' was, in fact, a temperamental Inu hanyou with a bad childhood…

**_And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right  
_**

Yusuke sighed as his arms tightened around Kagome waist. For the first time since they started dancing, the two of them were quiet. It wasn't a strained or uncomfortable silence, though, so Yusuke didn't try to force conversation this time.

A little part of him couldn't believe how much fun he'd had just dancing and talking to Kagome tonight. He'd learned so much about her, too…

Actually, he couldn't believe how well they'd gotten along. Not only did they treat each other civilly, but they also actually spoke like friends…

'Like friends… or maybe more?' Yusuke blushed faintly at that thought, but somehow didn't find it as unappealing as he once may have thought.

'What has she done to me?' Yusuke wondered, Looking down at her as she rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed in serenity. She was unlike any girl he'd ever met. He couldn't name another person who was anything like her.

Keiko had been unique, too, but Yusuke knew now that they weren't meant to be anything more than friends. Their break up alone was proof of that. They'd both been so casual about throwing away their struggling relationship.

Actually, it was almost a relief to have broken up with Keiko. Now, he didn't have any more missed dates to feel guilty about. No more trying to live up to her impossible standards, no more changing himself to suit her mood while she disapproved of everything that made him happy…

Kagome was right, too. Everything considered, they could probably pick up right where they'd left off as friends. It was probably silly for them to think they could be any more than that at heart.

**_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord, would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_**  
'A beautiful disaster, huh?' Kagome thought in amusement. Yes, that was Yusuke, alright…

Kagome's eyes shot open. Did she just think that!

She did. Kagome blushed slightly. She couldn't believe she'd called Yusuke beautiful, if only in her head. Sure he was really cute, but…

'AACK! We are NOT going there!' Kagome yelled at herself.

'Just friends, huh?' 'Evil voice' sneered. Went a deeper shade of red, and glared slightly at a distant point on the wall. She and Yusuke were just friends!

…Weren't they?

She had gotten pretty jealous when that stupid cabby came around… and Yusuke was pretty protective of her, everything considered…

'Face it, girl, you've fallen for him,' Kagome was very, very sorry 'evil voice' wasn't a physical aspect she could strangle, maim or otherwise injure by now…

Wait, what? Fallen for Yusuke? She couldn't have!

…could she?

Sure, he was a nice guy, and yeah, he was really hot (Especially when his hair wasn't slicked. And he looked so cute when he first woke up and hadn't fully registered her was awake…) and he was strong, and fun to be around, and even a fairly good sport of things…

'…Oh my god…' Kagome's eyes widened, 'I do, I _like_ Yusuke…'

**_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with   
More damage than a soul should see  
_**

'She smells nice…' Yusuke noted, a little pleased with that fact.

One thing that annoyed him when his demonic senses kicked in was the fact that a lot of people had permanent B.O. Or they put stuff in or on them that soaked their scent in a sickening way.

His mother, for example, might have a pleasant scent if she didn't drink enough to give an entire ship full of sailors killer hangovers for a week in a single day. It was much better now that Kinami had her go clean.

It was still there faintly after all those years of heavy drinking, but it was indeed fading as time progressed. Another moth or so, and she'd be clean of the scent all together.

Keiko had a nice smell, too. She smelled of Apples and parchment paper, for some odd reason. It was a strange combination, but nonetheless it was far better than some of the other smells he'd encountered.

Shippo, Sango and Souta smelled good as well. Souta smelled like cinnamon, Sango smelled like Vanilla and cookies (Though for some odd reason, her scent always had a tinge of blood and sweat to it, like a fighter's would have,) And Shippo smelled like pine, and some odd little thing that Kurama had on his scent, too. Yusuke couldn't place it, though.

Kagome, though, she smelled like a meadow of flowers in a forest in the dark. Wild, beautiful, calm and welcoming all at once, just like Kagome herself…

'What the hell is she doing to me?' Yusuke thought with a frown as he glanced down at the smaller girl in his arms. 'Wait… do I like her!'

**_And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Baby, hold on tight  
_**  
'Snap out of it, Kagome. Yusuke hates you!' Kagome thought. But it was no use.

Love was funny that way. It never seemed to care if the person liked you back, or even if you weren't supposed to fall in love for reasons beyond your control. Humans, demons, Kamis… No one could make it so they couldn't fall in love.

But everyone had a choice in how they handled the wild, stubborn emotion.

'I can't tell him,' Kagome decided. 'He doesn't like me like that, anyways. I'm not even sure he considers me a friend! But… It would be selfish of me. To make him a part of this mess I call a life.'

Kagome knew that if she had a boyfriend, he'd have to put up with Inuyasha and Koenma, along with her overprotective family and the demons after the Shikon, Some of which she knew weren't afraid to sink so low as to get an innocent human pulled into the middle of the chaos the jewel created.

'He may have the family part down… and He isn't afraid of Inuyasha, hanyou or no… He'd probably just split a lung laughing if he ever saw Koenma… but the demons…'

Kagome shook herself mentally. Why was she even CONSIDERING this! When Kagome had told Koenma about Yusuke coming to live on her shrine (during a quick trip to his office, to drop off some Bracelets so that his spirit detective could hunt down some youkai without being detected), he'd specifically forbidden her from telling him anything. He was damn serious, too.

Kagome knew that, despite bumbling up some times, Koenma had a job to do, a job which required that he know what could and could not get out. And Kagome refused to be in a relationship with a boy if she had to lie to him.

**_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_**

Yusuke scowled slightly. Somewhere up there, a god was laughing as he spited him again and again. Yusuke didn't know what he'd done to piss this god off (Maybe he was one of Koenma's friends… Did Koenma have friends?) but whoever it was had better avoid him next time he was in the Reikai.

It would be just his luck… Once again he'd fallen for someone out of his league. Considering how things with Keiko turned out, he wasn't sure if he should even try with Kagome.

And she didn't even know anything about the Makai, of demons, or even a lot about him. Kagome wasn't a person you could just hide those sort of things from. Hell, he was shocked she didn't know everything right now. But…

…Keiko was always in danger because of him, always a target of the Makai, Urameshi's weakness, even before they started dating… He couldn't stand having Kagome in that position, too. In danger without him there to protect her…

'Besides, She probably hates me by now, after all I've done to her,' Yusuke told himself. 'I'm lucky she's even dancing with me right now.'

Yusuke's attention shifted when Kagome sighed softly. He looked down at her, studying her face in her calm, gentle state. As if sensing his gaze, Kagome looked up, her eyes drawing his own in. The began to slow, their soft looks never wavering, when Yusuke broke the eye contact, his attention traveling down slightly to Kagome's mouth.

**_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical   
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  
_**  
"Ooooooooh!" All three schoolgirls squealed as one as Yusuke and Kagome slowed down.

"What?" Souta asked, puzzled.

"They're gonna kiss!" Yuka said happily. Souta and Shippo exchanged confused looks before Shippo asked,

"How can you tell?" Yuka gave him a chiding frown.

"Come on, you can totally tell! It's all in the mood!" Shippo sighed, sweat dropping.

'So that where mama got it from…' He thought meekly. His attention shifted when Souta stood.

"Where are you going?" Ayumi asked.

"To the decks. If there's really gonna be mushy stuff going on in here, I don't wanna be here to see it." All three girls smiled knowingly as he left.

"See if he still feels like that in five years…" Eri said knowingly. The other two girls laughed.

Out on deck, Souta sighed as he watched the water. It looked like all of his hopes of having Inuyasha for an older brother were gone now. He didn't feel so bad about it, though. Yusuke was cool, and Kagome could do a lot worst…

Souta jumped when a hand shot out of nowhere and covered his mouth as another grasped his shoulder in a bear-like grip…

**_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
_**

'It's all for the best, anyways. I'm sure Yusuke would just turn me down if I told him how I feel…' Kagome sighed. Nothing she was saying was helping ease the ache in her chest.

She felt Yusuke shift slight at her sigh, the only sound either of them had made this entire dance. Looking up, Kagome caught Yusuke gaze and held it.

The look Yusuke was giving her… that wasn't a look you gave someone you hated. Kagome was captivated, held prisoner by his intense eyes. No matter how much she told herself she needed to get away, she couldn't move.

All her excuses, all her planning, all her careful reasoning all went straight out the window as love once again took free reign. Nothing could get her away now. Nothing could make her break contact with Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke was the one who ended up looking away. His gaze traveled down slightly, to her lips, which were parted slightly to allow her easy breathing.

Kagome's heart skipped a few beats as Yusuke's eyes remained there.

'Is he… would he…?' Was her last (slightly) coherent thought before Yusuke began to lean forward, closing the distance between them.

**_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_**

Kagome had faced death, been kidnapped on twelve separate occasions, by twelve different people, battled demons, come face to face with one of the most dangerous Taiyoukai of the Feudal Era's attacks on many occasions, literally nearly been to Hell and had almost been killed by a psychopathic hanyou bent on complete power.

Yet she could honestly say that when Yusuke came in for that kiss, she'd never been more terrified in her entire life.

What should she do? How should she act! Was he really gonna kiss her! Why! Questions became louder and more frantic in Kagome's head, and she found herself reacting on instinct more than anything else.

And instinct had her leaning forward to meet Yusuke's lips, her eyelid's slinking the closer she got and her lips parting just a little more…

Kagome could hear her heart pounding in her ears as her and Yusuke's lips just barely began to brush, and no doubt Yusuke felt it, considering how closely he held her.

**_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_**

'SPLASH!'

Startled, Yusuke and Kagome broke apart at the loud sound of something hitting water. Eyes widened as a startled woman called out in a shrill voice,

"There's a boy in the water!' loud, alarmed screams drew attention to Yuka, Ayumi and Eri as all three paled. Kagome went white as death when she noticed her siblings were both absent.

"SOUTA!" Yuka yelled, confirming Kagome's fears. Pulling away from Yusuke, Kagome raced to the deck, where a large crown was already forming.

"SOUTA!" Kagome screamed out as soon as she saw he little brother struggling to remain above water in the powerful water. She raced forward, fully prepared to jump in and save him, when a crewmen caught hold of her.

"Look, Lady, you can't go in there!" He said, trying to restrain her.

"Let me go! He can't swim!" Kagome yelled on the verge of hysterics, fighting him with all her might, "SOUTA!"

'SPLASH!' Kagome stopped fighting when she heard a second splash, eyes widening when she saw Yusuke swimming out to save her brother. The crewman holding her cursed.

"Get two lifelines over here!" He called to another crewman.

"Cam down, Okay? I got you now, It'll be okay…" Shivering slightly, Souta relaxed as Yusuke helped keep him afloat.

"I-I c-c-can't Sw-swim…" he stammered, chilled by the cold water.

"Remind me to fix that later," Yusuke muttered, "Just keep your arms around my neck, okay? I'll swim us back to the boat…"

"K-kay…" Souta said, taking a death grip on the spirit detective. Yusuke began to bring them back to the ship with strong, confident strides.

"Souta!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed as one as soon as he was pulled over the side. Both hugged him tightly, and smothered him in kisses.

"You're crazy, man…" One sailor said to Yusuke handing him a towel, "These waves get pretty brutal. You coulda been killed!"

"Like he had a better chance?" Yusuke pointed out as he began to dry himself off.

"You're a brave Brat, ain't'cha?" The sailor smirked. Before Yusuke could respond, Kagome had thrown her arms around his neck, not caring that she was getting her clothes wet.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, hugging him close. Yusuke's eyes softened as he wrapped an arm around her, returning the hug the best he could.

"Next time, don't play so close to the edge, kid!" The crewman who had restrained Kagome chided Souta, a harsh frown on his face as he scanned the boy for injuries.

"But I was pushed!" Souta objected, gaining rapt attention from everyone.

"What?" Sango said sharply.

"Someone came up from behind and pushed me in the water. I didn't fall at all!"

"I did see someone running away…" The woman from before said, "but I didn't get a good look at him. It was too dark, all I saw was a profile."

Eyes darkened at the new revelation, and Sango's arms tightened around Souta.

Oh, there was gonna be HELL to pay…

/Later/

"We're checking everything, but I'm afraid that finding the culprit is unlikely, Miss." The captain said apologetically. Kagome sighed.

"It's alright," She said, "Thank you for doing what you can." The captain tipped his hat to Kagome and left, Kagome shut the door silently behind him.

"They really can't find anything?" Kagome turned her attention to Yusuke, who'd apparently exited the bathroom in time to catch her talking to the captain.

"No…" Kagome sighed, "The only thing they can really say is that they Think it's a guy," Yusuke scowled. "Thank you. For saving Souta, I mean." Kagome gave him a dry smile, "Looks like my debt isn't cleared after all…"

"Keh," Yusuke responded lightly. Kagome shook her head and closed the boy's bedroom door, smiling when she saw both of them sleeping peacefully.

"We'd better get to bed," Kagome said. Part of her wanted to talk to Yusuke about the near kiss, but a larger part was afraid to.

"Yeah…" Yusuke said, heading for his makeshift bed. Kagome hesitated.

"Yusuke…?"

"Yeah?"

"…If you'd like… We can share the bed…" Kagome blushed slightly at her wording, more so when Yusuke blinked at her in surprise. She quickly amended herself, "Like I said, I owe you for saving Souta, and I'm not one to just sit on a debt," Yusuke smirked slightly as she babbled.

"Alright. Let's share the bed," He said, loving the way her cheeks grew redder and redder.

She calmed down when the two of them settled for the night, though, even giving Yusuke a small smile.

"Goodnight, Yusuke…" She whispered softly.

"Night…"

**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!**

_Yeah! Kagome's gonna kill you for nearly killing her little brother!_

That wasn't me! And I didn't have it in the book at all… Damn I hate this case…

So SoMeOnE fUcKeD uP bIg AgAiN, hUh?

Lousy pacifier-sucker…

**_You know, even if Kagome doesn't kill you, Sango probably will._**

Hehe… Guess it's a good thing I run fast.

…

CHiCkEn.

Hey!

Raven: 44 pages should be enough

DV- I worked hard on this chapter. VERY hard. And I even had to redo the last ten pages in less than two hours. Anyone with complaints WILL be dealt wit accordingly. 'Flames of Hell rising around her'

Raven: and this is it till mid-late August due to practice and vacation

DV- Soo tired...

Ganko- 

Koto: you did work really hard

Chiisai- Smirking,' Oh Gan-ko... Someone's here to see you!

Ganko- 'glares suspiciously.'

Koto: tenses and glares

Tee-Hee- GankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGankoGanko!

'Latches onto Ganko's arm'

Koto: 'glares and growls protectively' GET OFF OF HIM

Tee-Hee- 'looks Koto up and Down. 'SoYOU'REherhuh!You'renotverypretty. GankocoulddoWAYbetter!

Everyone-backing away slowly

Ganko- 'Trying to de-latch Tee-hee' Little Help...

Koto: ' the flames of hell rise all around her and eyes glaze pure red' what WAs THAT!

Tee-Hee- You'rekindafattoo!

Furyou: 'ducks in cover'

Chiisai- 'enjoying a bowl of popcorn' Ooh, THAT was low...

Koto: that's it you are SO DEAD! 'Leaps at the little rat'

Raven: whose side are you on Chiisai?

Tee-Hee- JusttryitUgly!

Everyone- O.O

Koto: THATS IT 'slaps the little vermin so hard her head pops'

Tee-hee- UglyUglyUgly!

Kagome- Maybe... we should end this...

Furyou: DV do something

DV- 'blinking' did you know you see green, red and yellow dots from lack of sleep? 'Dazed voice'

Raven: no help there. And read and review...'as convincing as possible' any flames and we will let Koto tear you apart

DV- any flames after what I pared into this chapter, and I'LL deal with them.' 'Thunder clapping and dark, evil glare,'

Raven: you should take that promise seriously

Ganko- 'Still being dragged around by Tee-hee' H-help!

Koto: LET MY BOYFRIEND GO

Tee-Hee- He'sMINEnow!

Everyone- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Koto: 'lunges at Tee-hee and starts shredding her while leaving Ganko unharmed'

Chiisai- Riiight... Well, see ya next chapter!


	11. Getting Dirrty, having fun

Thank you to these reviewers we have decided to keep going in the story: Hoku-chan, HelBourne, LaDyPnAi, dadada, Shadowed Illusion, inu-yusuke102, foxdemonsaya, I sware im up to no good, Kireishi, animacrazyblackchick, wing-hai, DD, Ryukotsusei, cowgirlkitten2000, inuyasha92689, DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame, kawaiigirlanime, HeartStar, tbiris, DarkenedSoul

Raven: SO sorry for not updating ya'll...

DV- Dad has the timer back on TT And we can't respond to reviewers, BTW, since is kicking people off for that. I've already been in trouble once, and I'm not in a hurry to lose my account.

Raven: and Marching Band and a new boyfriend is zapping up most of my time...

Koto: how may boys have you went through this summer?

Ganko- 'snickering'

Chiisai- Careful, fox, or we might Call Tee-hee back in...

Thalia- ;;;;

Furyou: ouch...well the Authoresses don't own anything but the plot and Raven owns her boyfriend...

11. Getting Dirrty, having fun

_**I am going with you; you said I could go!**_

Well that was before I found out about the age restriction…so don't yell at me

Of CoUrSe, AlWaYs TrYiNg To SiNgLe Us TwO ShOrT OnEs OuT…

IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!

**Umm lets let them come, if they cant get in then so be it, if they can good, but Future, Chaos, if you cant get in go find Kagome and Yusuke ok?**

_Are you sure that's a good idea?_

Well we have to start getting along with them and getting to know them…

…

_True…_

So what are we waiting for…

**You to set up an appointment with the almighty deity of diapers…**

Oh…

As Kagome woke up the next morning she found her snuggling into the closest source of heat, and she felt arms wrapping themselves around her protectively. She snapped her eyes open and found herself in one of the most compromising positions. Her head was against Yusuke's shoulder and her hand was lying on his chest as a blush crept up to her face. Kagome tried to get up but his arms wrapped themselves tighter around her waist; she looked over at Yusuke and scowled, he was pretending to be asleep, then the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened; Sango, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri came into the room, and Kagome made the perfect impression of a cherry.

"Hey guys would you mind giving me a hand and help me up…it seems this lug has a tight grip," she drawled, while trying to wiggle out of Yusuke's grasp, knowing full well he was awake. The others laughed also knowing that Yusuke was awake and was messing with her. Shippou, who actually thought Yusuke was still asleep, came in and saw that Kagome was trying to escape Yusuke's clutches. The young boy decided to save his new mother by pouncing on the teen yelling,

"TICKILE ATTACK!" Yusuke instantly came to life and accidentally let go of Kagome, who fell on to the floor with a 'THUD'. Everyone else in the room started giggling when Yusuke started laughing his ass off due to Shippou's surprise attack, including Kagome who was also now up off the floor.

Soon the attack was on Shippou, and he was yelling for mercy. For most of Shippou and Yusuke's "war" the girls had showered and gotten dressed, and now she was standing in the doorway to her and Yusuke's room, smiling, when a thought ran through her head she never thought she would have. 'He will make a really good father to any child and a wonderful husband to a woman that can handle him.' She blinked, 'where did that come from?' she cleared her throat, to inform the boys of her presence. Before the boys looked up, Kagome was hit with an array of scents, one she assumed was Shippou 'cause of his sent of pine and something she assumed that all kitsune smell like, and she assumed Yusuke was the copper and a spring thunder storm.

"Momma are you okay?" she looked down at Shippou and nodded. And replied,

"Come on boys we have to get ready for breakfast, and can I talk to you for a moment Shippou?" the young kit nodded his head, and followed Kagome out of the room into his so he can get dressed, and so she could ask him some things. "Shippou, what does Yusuke smell like? I think I am gaining youkai like abilities, first I can understand birds, and then hearing that is more canine, and I think my smell is enhancing." Shippou crossed his arms and quirked his head in thought.

"Hmm, like a spring thunderstorm, and the metal that the Am-er-a-can pinny smells like? I think that's what Eri called it." Kagome giggled at Shippou's pronunciation of the two foreign words and corrected him.

"American penny you mean, and pennies are made of copper. That's what I thought…what is happening to me?" Shippou looked at her curiously, and sniffed; she did smell different, kinda like Sesshoumaru, but to a much lesser extent.

Souta walked back into the room fully dressed in his swim trunks and hulling a towel with him. Kagome was curious as to WHY he was dressed like he was going swimming, she knew that he isn't particularly fond of water and the incident last night didn't help. Before she could ask why he was dressed like that, Yusuke came in and dragged him from underneath one of the beds (which he dove under as soon as he came in to the room), and out of the suite.

'Okay this is interesting, Yusuke hasn't done this before…' Kagome thought, and she told Shippou to go and change in to his bathing suit, while she went into her room and did the same, unfortunately it had to be the same one from yesterday. She also grabbed two towels for the pretence of her and Shippou going swimming. 'Which reminds me I need to get some of our extra Disney dollars from Yusuke, how am I gonna do that…I need a new swim suit.'

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were at the vista spa, and Sango was off looking for some information on the person who threw Souta overboard. She had a sneaky suspicion that she was going to ask the youkai in black and gravity defying hair she was dancing with last night. Was there something going on between them? She'll figure that out later, but for now, she grabbed two towels made sure her suite was tied tightly and stepped out the bedroom door, picked up Shippou and left for the pool.

The pool was crowded with teenagers and little kids with their parents. Kagome found the boys easily in the crowd.

"No Yusuke I DON'T wanna go in, I don't want to learn how to swim!"

"Listen runt, what would you do if it were one of your sisters or your nephew, huh? Don't you think you would do anything to save them, I saved you cause I know Kagome would have done for me, like I did for her and doing yet again." Yusuke's scowl melted into understanding. "And I hate that I put another debt on her, but there is something about her. Just do this for me. Kay?" Souta sighed, defeated, and relented. Kagome and Shippou smiled at the scene and walked toward them asking if she could join them.

Sango was looking for the little 'fire fly' so she can ask him if he saw anything, he left after their dance, and it was Yusuke and Kagome's final dance. She smiled at the memory.

Sango was standing against the wall while the rest of the group was dancing; it wasn't her thing. Besides the song playing was slow, she didn't have anyone to dance with. The song just brought back memories of Kohaku and times with Houshi-sama.

From the day me met,  
you made me forget all,

All my fears,

Hiei was standing on the raptors looking down at the scene, at the dancing couples, and one girl caught his eye, Sango. She was standing against the wall deep in thought. He wondered what was going on in her head and took a peak.

'_Kohaku, no matter what I will save you from Naraku. That satanic bastard wont take you away from me.'_ He was surprised that she had s sibling, and apparently something happened to him. What confused Hiei was that she said the name 'Naraku' he has been dead for 500 years, it got Hiei wondering if there were more than these humans than meats his eyes. The pain and determination he saw in the girl's eyes reminded him when the Toguro brothers kidnapped Yukina, for the concern of her siblings in the same way he was with his little sister, he respected her a little more than he did. Then a thought ran across her mind that he never thought the female human block of ice would hear _'Houshi-sama if you weren't such a hentai, then I would wish that you were here dancing with me, like Yuka forced Kagome and Yusuke to. They do look quite complete dancing like that…granted Kagome has a blush but that's besides the point.' _Hiei had to look at the Toushin and the human girl that started to smell…different in a way, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

Knew just what to say,

And you kissed away,

All my tears,

Tears were slowly streaming down her face, and she hurriedly wiped them away so no one would see them, but Hiei could smell them easily. He leapt down to the floor when no one was looking and crept up to this 'Sango', before he had the chance to even speak to her she snapped at him.

"What do you want Youkai?" Hiei glared though she couldn't see it, she was facing another direction, and remained silent before he answered.

"Here Catch." He through something to Sango, it was her Bikini top. She glared at him. "Dance with me." He said. She nodded and he led her to the floor.

"Woman, how do you know of the legend of Naraku, he has been dead for 500 years, and only very few shrines know of that particular legend." Sango looked sharply at the forbidden child and saw a very small glint of curiosity, and was that **respect?**

"Well, I will tell you of you promise not to tell ANY one of this, it seems that you could get the information out of me any way, with that Jagan of yours." Hiei was reluctant but he know with what ever she told him he couldn't tell, the look she had in her eye held trust and promised death if betrayed. He nodded in agreement to the conditions, but there was one thing that he knew there always was in a deal like this.

"What the catch?"

I knew this time I had finally found,

Someone to build my life around,

Be a lover and a friend,

After all my heart had put me through,

I knew that it was safe with you,

And what we had would never end,

Wrong again,

"You tell me your story, and who your 'co-worker' is." Sango replied with a smirk. Hiei just shrugged and said fair enough.

Sango explained about the well. Who she and Kagome really were, what Naraku did to her and her family and village, and her brother, she told him who the Houshi-sama was and what he did. What Shippou really was, and every thing she knew about the Shikon no Tama. In all the things she had done, all the things she fought for earned his respect. But that doesn't mean that he would tell her that, only that he would spar with her more to train her harder help her with the girls quest, he wouldn't tell the detective, they would tell him on their own, and Koenma already knew and Kurama and the baka didn't need to know.

Everybody swore

They'd seen this before,

We'd be fine

And you'd come to see that you still loved me,

In good time,

In return as promised, Hiei told her his story, actually showed her through memories, she found herself gasping in certain places, through all the torture he has been through, she felt the pain and hatred for the Toguros. She knew why he is the way he is. And when the youkai looked into her eyes all he saw was respect, and understanding.

And they said there's nothing you can do,

It's something that he's going through

It happens to a lot of men,

And I told myself that they were right,

That you'd wake up and see the light,

And I just had to wait 'til then

Wrong again,

Sango seemed to be tripping over her words, over what she was trying to ask; so Hiei decided to read her mind. 'Why am I having such a hard time with this? And does he realize that he is a really good dancer? What am I thinking, I need his help.'

"Hn. Yes I will help you when you need it, you have at least earned that right." Sango's eyes widened as she realized that he had read her thoughts, and blushed.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi felt tugging on their sleeves by Souta and Shippou, when they looked down in confusion then they noticed that Sango was gone, as they looked around they saw Shippou and Souta looking in another direction and saw their 'missing' friend, their eyes widened dramatically when they saw her dancing with a guy that looked about a year older than her and like a head and a half shorter than her. Still this was the perfect blackmail and, Yuka took out her camera and took a picture.

And it seemed to me the pain would last,

My chance for happiness had passed,

And nothing waited

'Round the bend,

Kagome and Yusuke also spied the two odd couple, Yusuke raised an eyebrow and Kagome cooed, both had never imagined that Sango and Hiei (in Yusuke's case) would ever dance with another human being, or demonic, they were that stubborn.

Sango was clutching her Bikini top in her hand, while it was rolled up in a ball, she was definitely going to get Hiei back for that one, and it had to be embarrassing.

I was sure Id never find someone,

To heal the damage you had done,

And my poor heart would never mend,

Wrong again,

Wrong again

As the song ended they separated, and went their own ways. Now she remembered Sango remembered after they danced the little demon went out onto the deck, on the same side Souta was on. Maybe he saw something. She knows he didn't do it considering what her penalty was for threatening her family. She set off to find him.

Hiei sensed Sango coming from the upper deck, searching for him, and smirked. He never told her the Detective's name, but she does know him, and he DID tell her that. It's only a matter of time till she figured it out. But Sango had managed to sneak up on the little youkai.

"Oi, wake up, you didn't finish telling me your story, and did you by any chance see who the man was, the one who pushed Souta overboard?"

Hiei opened an eye lazily, and nodded. "The only thing I didn't tell you was the Detective's name, Yusuke." Sango's eyes doubled in size, there is just NO way that Yusuke is the infamous spirit detective. How can HE. "Yusuke is more powerful than he looks. And he is a Toushin, that should give you enough estimate to how mush power he has."

Sango contemplated this, and it explained why Yusuke always came home late, covered with blood and torn up. She then looked back up (well technically down) to Hiei. "Do you know who pushed Souta off this ship?"

Hiei stared at her for a second, then nodded and had shown her the whole memory.

The song had ended and he and Sango had gone their separate ways, she went and sat down with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, while he went onto the deck, and flit off some where, but something wasn't settling in his stomach for some reason, so he went back to The Stack or rather close to where it was, then he saw something. It was Kagome's little brother. He got the feeling the kid didn't want to see what was going on in there.

Then what he saw startled him, the human male that continuously stalks Kagome, with the fuchsia spiked hair, grabbed the boy from behind covered his mouth so he couldn't scream for help and tossed him over. The man ran off as a woman with a British accent yelled, "There's a boy on the water!" and people and crew came from all sorts of directions. Hiei went after the man.

The memory ended and Sango was seething. She knew Hiei couldn't do anything due to his fire apparition side; he couldn't go in the water to help Souta and was in his debt for going after Kansen. "Thank you for giving me this information Hiei, I am grateful. Kansen is so DEAD" and she stalked off.

After Souta's swimming lesson Kagome and Yusuke dropped the boys off in their groups for kids their age. Shippou was going into the Oceaneer Club (Ages 3-7), so he can play with kids his own age, be fore Kagome left, she gave him a stern warning on letting his illusion down, when Yusuke wasn't paying attention and low enough so they other people in the area couldn't hear. Little did she know was that he had something else up his sleeve. The lady at the counter assured them that one of the girls working in the cruse was from Japan. Yusuke still didn't quite know what Shippou was capable of also warned him to behave.

Yusuke, Kagome, and Souta left next to the Oceaneer Lab (Ages 8-12) again they warned Souta to stay out of trouble and they asked for a counselor to keep an eye out for him at all time so a repeat of last night (or a similar incident) doesn't happen again. They left Souta in capable hands they know, that no one that works on the ship wouldn't hurt one of the vacationing people.

Then they went off to the "Glow Jam" in the itinerary it said that the Glow Jam is playing different sports in the dark using glow in the park equipment, Kagome was gonna watch but Yusuke was gonna play.

Back at the Vista Spa, the five Kami, Past, Present, Fate, Future, and Chaos were all relaxing. Fate decided to bring up something. "You know Future, you aren't technically supposed to be in here…" the hazel green-eyed blonde rolled her eyes.

"And I care why?" one of the workers said that she had to leave and have some fun with kids her own age. Damn Fate he just wanted her out of there for a while so they could talk about her future, and that little black book of his. What does it say about her, will she find love or will she always be alone. She had love once, but he was killed by a hunter, damn that hunter. How she loved that Kitsune. As she walked to the area where the teen activities were being held she saw Kagome and Yusuke. She decided to follow the couple to see where they were going, and possibly make friends with them. Kagome was the first to notice her.

"Hello, I'm Kagome, and this is Yusuke." Kagome said in her thick accent, thinking the other girl didn't know any Japanese. But Future just smiled and spoke it fluently and without the foreign accent.

"Hello Kagome, Yusuke. I'm Kaida, all my friends call me 'Dragon', though I don't know why." The girl now known as Kaida said.

As they walk into the sports arena they were hit with a blast of noise and loud music, and all Kagome could see were glow in the dark sports equipment and the other two could see everything what was going on. The three were given glow sticks incase they wanted to play, Kagome and Kaida turned theirs down, Yusuke took one and followed the man. Kaida and Kagome followed the other man to a set of bleachers to watch. Kagome was surprised that Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were sitting there sulking.

"What's up with you three?" Kaida asked curiously.

"We were turned down from the spa, because of how old we are. Eri has three days till she is eighteen, while we have five to six months and you have two to three Kaggy, Sango is already 18, but she has that nifty fake ID that has her birth date a year later than what it is." Kaida sweat dropped.

'Ok why didn't the fox think of that?' Kagome spoke up, to cover for her friend.

"Well it only lasts till the day after your birthday then it shows her as an eighteen year old, that's how we fixed the date, so you two wont have to be alone." Kaida raised an eyebrow.

"How did you guys figure this all out?" Sango who just walked in; pissed off cause she couldn't find Kansen, decided to awnser that.

"A friend of ours. Guys I found out who threw Souta overboard." Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Kagome Looked up suddenly and seriously asking whom and promising an excruciating death. Yusuke who had just walked up, and all sweaty, catching Kagome's attention and causing her to blush, but he didn't notice he just had a fierce look in his eye that no one had challenged.

"Who." Was the simple word that came out of his mouth, and yet everyone in the group shuddered. Excluding Kaida, she didn't know the promise of death laced in his voice.

Sango answered, "Yusuke, we are BOTH gonna punish him when we get back to Japan, not before and not when we are in Florida, on the plains or at any of the airports. For our safety not his though we cant kill him, our friend will have a fit. Not to mention YOU will go to jail or killed in result. Do I have your word?" Yusuke nodded, he knew what she was talking about Hiei sent him a message saying that he told Sango in exchange for information but the info was confidential so he didn't have the information Hiei had received about Sango. Yusuke nodded. "Kansan" there was a brief calm, tense, pause and then…

"WHAT!" as soon as the buzzer went off.

Later that afternoon as Kagome and Sango were picking up Souta and Shippou, Shippou's translator and counselor came up to Kagome saying how sweet Shippou is and how cute her boyfriend is.

"Ehh? Boyfriend…I don't have a boyfriend…" the counselor blinked.

"Then who was the hotty you were with while dropping off Shippou?" that's when Kagome started to put the pieces together, and rolled her eyes.

"That's Yusuke, he is not my boyfriend, but he is a friend and he does have a girlfriend all the way back in Tokyo." These girls weren't particularly attractive either. One was as thin as a rail she didn't look as is she would last one more gust of wind, and the other had a really big nose and really thin eyebrows (I hate when women tweeze and wax all but that much of their eye brows off) not to mention lime green hair didn't work for her either. Never the less both looked disappointed that Yusuke was 'taken'. As they walked away Kagome told Shippou that they were going to talk about this later. Picking up Souta was a much easer feat as that they didn't have any goggling girls looking for Yusuke.

Kagome, Shippou, Souta, and Sango, were off to their rooms to shower and change then head off to Animators Palate, a restaurant where at the beginning of the meal the room is in black and white, and the same with the waiter and waitress's aprons. As the meal goes on the room and the aprons get colored (thank god for the travel channel specials or else I would have trouble explaining that).

After the meal, which everyone enjoyed, Eri and Yuka decided to take the boys back to the room, they weren't in the mood for partying they wanted to save it for Castaway Cay. Now it was time for Maximum Capacity, a high voltage dance party that Sango is nervous about going to due to the simple fact that she was afraid of her tube top coming down. Ayumi told her to relax she had been to plenty of these and never once had he top came down…though someone untied her halter top once and the guy was kicked out.

On the way there they ran into Kaida with a friend of hers they suspected. Kaida was wearing a dark red pleather halter-top and black pleather mini skirt with fishnets and black knee high boots with dark eyeliner and dark red lipstick with dark red eye shadow. All complementing her shoulder length ash-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

The girl that was with Kaida looked about her age but she was a bit shorter, she looked a little less than five feet tall. She had short light green almost blonde hair that barely goes past her ears, she had odd pink eyes but the older teens figured they were contacts. The outfit she was wearing was more Chinese than American, it was a deep red high collared halter-top and black leather flare legged pants with a slit up from the bottom to the shin on the outside of the led showing off her platform sandals. The only makeup she has on her is a pale greenish white eye shadow. Kaida broke the silence by introducing her friend.

"Okay, Guys, this is Chiisai and the rest of my group call her Chaos, Chiisai, the guy is Yusuke, the chick with the pink tube top, eye shadow, blue jeans, and high pony tail is Sango, Ayumi is the chick with a purple halter top and leather chained skirt, and Kagome is the girl with the waist length black hair and black mid thy tube dress with fish nets and knee high black boots."

"So is everyone ready to PARTY" Yusuke agreed with a 'HELL YEAH' the walked to The Stack and the Song "Over My Head" by Lit was blaring through the speakers. The girls started to dance; Kagome pulled Yusuke to her and started to dance with him.

I'm in over my head

They wanna try and build me up

So they can tear me down

I wish that I could be back there

But I'm writing here right now

Yusuke raised an eyebrow; Kagome just shook her head and said, "The best way to get better is to keep dancing." He smirked and agreed.

They've taken everything that I've had to give and

They say it's over but man I'm still here livin

I don't know what to do, I think that maybe

Sango had a whole group of guys around her and the same with Chiisai, who was glairing at each and every one of them. Kaida was having a good time with some hot punk/Goth guys, dancing with all three of them. (Don't yell at me DD, it's the way its coming out), but as soon as one made a pass and grabbed her ass, and she smacked the shit out of him the boys learned, look yes, touch, yes if you want to die.

I'm in over my head

Stuck in the red

Somethin they said

Makes me think that I'm in over my head

Over my head

Over my head

Yuka and Ayumi were flirting with hot twin Italian brothers who had very thick accents and spoke almost perfect English; it would be if it weren't for the accent. The turn off though was that the boys had a girlfriend back in Italy. Italians they love everybody (Raven: I am proof of that, number one flirt, much to DJ's annoyance, then again I have to beat his fan girls off with my Aluminum stick with silk. Koto: in other words her flag…she is on her 'Color Guard', 'Flag line' whatever you call the people with flags in the marching band… Furyou: Get back to the story. Koto and Raven: Sorry).

I've got to get away from here

And it couldn't be too soon

Cuz I see the stars are here with me

Like rockets to the moon

Hiei was seething, the way those human males were fawning over Sango. He shook his head, why should he care if some human woman was dancing with anyone else but him. But he had to admit she did look sexy. He shook his head again. 'What is this woman doing to me?'

You take me everywhere that I've never been and

Show me the meaning of what life had to give and

I don't know what to say, I think that maybe

I'm in over my head

Lyin in her bed

Somethin she said

Makes me think that I'm in over my head

Over my head

Over my head

Yusuke was thinking the same lines as the song, for one Kagome was teaching him how to dance, two, he was having decent conversations with her and not getting hit in the process by the other girls, but he has to wonder, when he is gonna tell her about him fighting off youkai all the time; is she going to try to make him stop, and settle down? But he knew one thing he was falling for her and fast.

They've taken everything that I've had to give and

They say it's over but man I'm still here livin

I don't know what to do, I think that maybe

I'm in over my head

Stuck in the red

Somethin they said

Makes me think that I'm in over my head

Over my head

Over my head

I'm in over my head

I'm in over my head

I'm in over my head

I'm in over my head

The next song that started was 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park, Sango was glaring at the all the boys dancing with her now, all of them had made a pass at least once.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

Yusuke was starting to feel a little nervous, there was something here, in this room that he felt before a long time ago, but it couldn't be. Could it? Kagome was starting to get nervous as well…she was sensing a youkai, that wasn't Hiei. This one felt dangerous, powerful, and ruthless, she hasn't felt this type of danger unless she was in the Sengoku Jidai and she certainly didn't want to feel it while on a ship.

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Yusuke sent a telepathic message to Hiei for him to tell Sango to keep an eye out for youkai. He had a feeling that this Youkai was going to boast a problem. But it seemed this youkai was observing the crowd for prey. What was odd is that Kagome seemed to be searching for something, on high alert.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Yusuke didn't pay much attention to it; she was a shrine maiden, a Miko in a way, though it didn't feel like she had any powers. Motion on the screens around the room caught his eye it was the music video for the song, and was thinking 'Dude this is one of the reasons I love Linkin Park'.

Kagome had noticed the music video too, but was more focused on trying to find that youkai. She wanted to at LEAST know what it looked like so she can kill it once off the ship or steer clear of him.

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

Both kept dancing, so they don't start to worry the other. Yusuke noticed something on Kagome. She had scars on her arms, all over her chest, and some looked as though the wounds were deep, looked as if they were claw wounds, others looked as if they were whips, but all in all they looked like battle scars.

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

'Ok I am going to confront her about these scars, this is not normal for a teen girl, she must be in a LOT of battles, most likely with youkai, but she was too innocent; unless she was hiding something from every one except her family. He saw Souta's guilty look while they were talking about the reason why she quit doing all the things she loved. Was it because of the financial problems or was it because she was fighting.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Kagome turned around and they were dancing back to front, again Yusuke saw thin long gashes that disappeared into her dress. They looked like gashes from a vicious dog or really big cat. Most of these scares were faint but some looked relatively fresh. Like the one that looked as if it went all the way through her chest threw to her back.

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

But even though she had these scars that marred her skin, it still looked soft to the touch. He placed his hands on Kagome's hips again and they continued dancing like this till the next song, which got a little raunchy…

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

And things got Dirrty (that's how its spelled on the CD). Ayumi and Sango, and Chiisai and Kaida sat down… there was no way they were gonna dance to this, Ayumi was tired, sango didn't like the lyrics, and Chiisai and Kaida couldn't dance this good. So Kagome was teaching Yusuke, and turns out he can dirty dance.

Redman:   
Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
you ain't here to party (woo!)

Kagome and Yusuke took each other's hand and waltzed into the center of the dance floor. To show off what they can do.

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) 7x

Yusuke pulled Kagome to him and they started to move together, more in sync then they have for the past two nights. And they were good; everyone formed a circle around them so they can show off what they can do.

Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room

Sango who got up, to see where Kagome and Yusuke were and what they were up to, when she got to the couple her eyes widened greatly, she wasn't sure if they were dancing or doing THAT on the dance floor. Yusuke is a better dancer than she and the other girls originally thought.

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

They way that they were moving lead her to believe that they were experienced in more ways than one. But she knew Kagome wouldn't do that…would she?

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)   
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

"Yusuke, you have come along way. You weren't dancing this good last night. What happened?" Yusuke smirked.

"This is the kind of dancing I know, I was hoping they would play something like this last night, they didn't but it want the song I wanted…this is the song I wanted."

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Ayumi got up to see what was taking Sango so long and she found out…she saw the way Kagome and Yusuke were dancing and grinned, they looked really good together. Then she saw Sango, dancing with some hot guy, he was shorter and had gravity defying hair. Apparently she got caught up in the beat, and started dancing behind Sango (don't ask…it happens even 'straight girl' does this).

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

A hot guy with light blue hair and dark blue eyes walked in casually wincing slightly, due to the loud music. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the cold forbidden child dancing with a human girl that was very attractive, and a little enchantress dancing behind her, he heard in his head, _'Touya what are you doing here? The girl I am dancing with is a taijiya, and the onna dancing with the detective is a miko. Of course he doesn't know that.' _

'_Yes Hiei, I understand but Rando is here and Koenma sent me to fetch you, Yusuke, and the five Kami here, Past, Present, Future, Fait and Chaos. And the cats.'_

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot   
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that

'_I thought those cats where fates little pets, same with the eagle.'_

'_And Koenma said to talk to the slayer. She may be useful…'_

'_She already knows. Want to include her in the conversation?'_

'_No I have to get back to Reiki.'_

'_Hn.' _the link closed and Touya disappeared. Ayumi was a bit confused it seemed that the little spiky haired dude was having a silent conversation. Sango just raised an eyebrow. She received 'I'll tell you later' and she nodded.

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

Back with Kagome and Yusuke they both sensed Touya, but Yusuke was wondering why he was here. Kagome was like 'what the hell…there is another youkai here. But this one seemed like he was trying to help the one Sango was dancing with…wait Sango DANCING to this song…okay the seven hells must have frozen over.

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)   
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Touya made his way to Future and Chaos, to tell them about the meeting after the dance he had already told the other three Kami. What Chaos noticed was a slight glow about him.

"Okay Touya I am not the goddess of love or anything but who has you all glowing with what's the word I am looking for?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment, what matters is that Koenma wants to speak to the Reikai Tantei after this party right after… and I told Hiei to bring the slayer."

"Why, doesn't the shrimp know that Hiei told her everything."

Rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

"No, Koenma doesn't need to know…I'll tell Sango to play dumb…but they don't need to know that Kagome is a trained miko either."

"Sango will help the detective, and the rest of you… she is VERY protective of her friends. Though I hate being the cause of her loneliness it had to be done or she would have killed the group. I had to cause the chaos that ensued that day and night. And I hate it."

"Well she doesn't have to know does she?" Future asked. Chaos shook her head.

"No I suppose not." Touya grinned; glad this little tirade was over.

"Well I must be off, maybe I can apprehend more rogue Youkai that have escaped the prison." And he disappeared, this time to Reiki.

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

Kansen was glowering in the corner watching Kagome and Yusuke that was supposed to be HIM dancing with Kagome, not the top punk of Tokyo. He noticed someone had tossed Kagome a wireless microphone and she was singing along while dancing with that punk.

You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it   
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh, ohh, yeah, yeah...

She gave the mike to Yusuke and he started to speak with Redman and Kagome spoke into the mike when needed. And they just kept on dancing.

Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze   
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Yusuke gave the mike back to Kagome, who never missed a beat, started singing again.

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Everyone was dancing with the beat and loving every minute of this party. Yusuke and Kagome dance and sung along till the end of the song.

Rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what

Kagome ended the song dramatically. And everyone cheered for Yusuke and Kagome's performance, the DJ came over the speaker system and said, "Well it looks like our little Siren can dance as well, along with her boyfriend." The two eyes widened and yelled at the same time denying it.

"He is not…"

"She is not…"

"…My BOYFRIEND/GIRLFIREND"

Another song started to play…a slower more against song. 'Low', Kagome and Yusuke decided to sit this one out, they were tired. Though everyone else seemed to think that they could dance to a slow song like this, how wrong they were. When it came to slow dancing Yusuke had two left feet.

Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
It's cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that

They sat down at a table next to Chiisai and Kaida; this song got them thinking like in welcome to my life, about all the bull shit they had been through. For Kagome this had happened a number of times, when Inuyasha went to see Kikyou at night, what he never knew was that she knew, every time Kikyou was around Kagome knew. The only people she told were Sango and Shippou. And Inuyasha had always wondered why he never had Sango or Shippou's respect. He treated her like crap.

I just have to say  
Before I let go

Have you ever been low   
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low

Yusuke always had the feeling Keiko was double dealing him with boyfriends, but he never knew that she would actually go out of the country with one, and it turned out to be a guy that had also liked Kagome, but Kagome never liked him. What Yusuke didn't understand was why he felt so drawn to Kagome. He didn't want to get hurt again so why was he getting this close to her.

No, I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be safe

My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go

The same type thoughts were going through Kagome's head, she cant be in a relationship, she didn't want to leave Yusuke OR Inuyasha hanging, Yusuke would want to come and help her, to protect her, Inuyasha on the other hand would think that she was abandoning him and the hunt for the Tama Kakera for Yusuke. Even though Inuyasha let her down, she wasn't gonna let him down.

Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so   
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low

Then Yusuke and Kagome realized something; that wasn't Kelly Clarkson's voice, it was Sango's. She was singing this song herself; this was the Karaoke version. Why was she singing that here? Why didn't she sing this last night for the Karaoke competition? Yusuke and Kagome looked at each other at the same time, as if they were guided.

What you did was low  
what you did was low  
what you did was low!

Sango looked over the crowd and saw Kagome and Yusuke look toward each other and smirked mentally when their heads came closer together.

I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go without precautions  
We both know that you can't say that  
Just to show  
For all the time I loved you so  
So

Kagome suddenly snapped out of the trance, Yusuke looked at her oddly. 'Why did she back up?' then he saw the reason Ayumi was looking at them, smirking. Yusuke glowered at her. Ayumi rolled her eyes and followed Chiisai and Kaida to the bathroom.

Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so   
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low

Kansen also saw what was going on and glared. 'Those two are getting too close.' And he stalked out of the club, trying to find a fuse box.

Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so   
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low

After the three girls left, Yusuke turned Kagome's head to him gently, and he looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. Again they started to lean towards each other and as there lips started to touch, and they could feel each other's breath…

Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so   
'Cause what you did was low

…The lights went out…

Kurama, Kuwabara, Jin, Chuu, Rinku, and Touya were waiting for the ten members that are missing. Botan was retrieving them now. Soon a portal opened and what stepped through surprised them. Well Yusuke and Hiei didn't nor did Sango they knew that they were coming and what they looked like they just didn't know what the Kami looked like and why the male Shadow Kitsune was holding two Nekomata.

"I guess you are all wondering why you all are here. Yes?" to this he received no awnser. Koenma sighed. "Ok then, I have been forced by my Father and Amaterasu to hand all of my authority over you guys to these five Kami, Past, Present, Future, and Chaos."

Kuwabara being the bright one he is, asked which one was which. Koenma's eye twitched, "I was getting there you dolt! Fate is the Male Shadow Kitsune, his given name is Ganko, and he was named Fate about 600 years ago, his pets Kirara the female nekomata with black markings is watching over, you, Sango…"

"What, Why?" Ganko shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, its classified, so classified I don't even know. Only the elders do." Koenma silenced Ganko from sharing any more information and he continued.

"And the Second Nekomata, the male tri-colored, is Bouyo, he helps protect the Higurashi shrine." This statement caused all the teens' heads to snap towards the toddler. "Yell at me later for that. But I have to do this quickly. The Kami of the Past is Furyou, a half wolf youkai, and half Ash-Volcano Kitsune, she died 800 years ago."

"'Ello, what? I don't see why you lot are staring, haven't you seen a Brit before?" her ice blue eyes were glazing over and her orange and tan on black tail fur was standing on in. She didn't like to be stared at.

"The dragon is Future she is twenty-five percent dragon, twenty-five percent shadow kitsune, twenty-five percent human and twenty-five percent Vampire, she died fifty years ago due to Rando. Her whole family was killed. Her name is…" Koenma couldn't get another word in cause both Sango and Yusuke yelled out her name, they put two and two together.

"KAIDA?" the little blonde smirked.

"Yup that's me." Kurama about had a heart attack when he heard her voice. Youko remembered the little vixen very well. He became quite attached to her before she died. Sad thing is that he never learned her name. Koenma continued by introducing present.

"This is Present, she is full Volcano Kitsune, ash coloring as you can tell, her given name is Koto, and she is Ganko's girlfriend, she died 499 years ago…" Koenma noticed that Kuwabara and Yusuke were drooling all over her and both her and Ganko's eyes were twitching. "She also has a nasty temper when someone messes up her hair and or tail…" but the warning came too late she hit both boys on the head with her spear her baby blue tipped ears were flat against her head and her hot pink tipped with a single baby blue ringed tail swished with annoyance her usually warm honey brown eyes were cold.

"Pervs, just cause I am well gifted doesn't mean they have to stare." She growled, while the others sweat dropped. Koenma cleared his throat.

"In any case, Chaos is the little fairy. She has been working for the reikai since; well time its self began. Don't let her size fool you she can wreak havoc on your life and destroy It." the little ten-inch fairy landed on the desk and grew into her human disguise and again Yusuke and Sango's eyes widened…

"CHIISAI?" the four foot seven inch girl nodded her head. Sango's eye twitched.

"Okay, WHY are you and Kaida on the cruise with us, Chiisai?" all five of the Kami eyes' twitched.

"The Brat/Dipper breath/Runt/Binky Breath/pacifier sucker's fault." They all said at the same time. Ganko continued.

"Lets just say we are the only Kami that Koenma and King Enma himself are supposed to listen to. And that they cannot tell us what to do or else the universe and the space and time continuum will fall into itself and cause mass chaos which the ladybug is forbidden to correct when it is supposed to happen…" Chiisai's eye twitched.

"FAIRY!" Koto continued.

"BUT the Pacifier Sucker tried to get us to tell him what we are doing, and interfered, not to mention going against our orders which caused the mass prison break." Her claws digging into her hands drawing blood, causing Ganko to give her cautious looks, knowing what she was thinking about. About her nephew, if Naraku didn't kill her for a jewel shard she was going to give to Kagome and the others for thanks for saving her little nephew. Furyou knew this too and she decided to continue.

"Would you believe it was master of Dirty dippers that caused WWII? He caused Ganko to fall behind schedule, and Hitler was supposed to hit his head on ice and die from internal bleeding. In any case we have decided that in this case from now until we get back on schedule again you are under our command. Our first orders are kill the rest of the escapees, though one might be a problem. "

"Furyou. I will be the one to finish him off he has done ENOUGH damage to my family, I will NOT let him get away with this!" Kaida stood firm, her hazel eyes flashing red. Kurama shivered knowing what she could do when she was pissed off enough.

"Kaida, calm down, seething over this isn't gonna help, you need to stay calm." Chiisai said wisely. Kaida's eye twitched.

"Stay calm, STAY CALM! HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN HE IS ON THE LOOSE! I DO NOT want to loose my second family." Kurama looked at this girl and realized what Youko was talking about; she was beautiful. The deliberations continued late into the night. Yusuke was glad that he told the girls that he WASN'T gonna go to the movie madness thing. But he told Sango the real reason, she decided not to go too; so the boys wouldn't be alone.

Yusuke walking to back to the room when he thought he had heard a slight scream and a splash, then silence; he thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him; for one he wanted to kill the person who tossed Souta overboard. He thought of Shippou and Souta as younger sibling he never had, and would go as far as to say that Shippou was like a son to him. And Yusuke would use any means necessary to harm anything or anyone that hurts those boys.

He unlocked the door and walked in to the sitting room where he and Kagome were forced to reside. Since no one was here except Sango and the boys, and they were all in bed, Yusuke took off his shirt, and then his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers, flopped down into bed and promptly fell asleep. Not ten minutes later Kagome walked in the room and all was silent, she was so bleary she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary, and since Yusuke was sleeping in the same bed with her now, and she didn't notice the covers moving slightly, she undressed to get in her pajamas; but as she took off her shirt to put on the overlarge dark red and blue sports shirt, and was about to take off her jeans to change into sweatpants, Yusuke woke up and saw what condition his roommate was in; he of course leered at her. Thank the Kami that she didn't turnaround. She pulled on the shirt and pants and as she turned Yusuke feigned sleep.

It was then Kagome realized she wasn't alone in the room. She heard slight snoring and saw the covers moving. She was relieved that Yusuke was sound asleep. Or so she thought. Kagome climbed into bed on her side and drifted off to sleep.

A bout 15 minutes alter Kirara in her little girl form snuck in to the sitting room and set Yusuke and Kagome's alarm clock, and since the one installed in the room had a radio and a CD/cassette tape player, she placed a CD in it and set the song. The little kittenish girl grinned, boy were these two in for a treat when they woke up around seven thirty in the morning.

If there were no words no way to speak

I would still hear you

The next morning Kagome was the first to wake up, and she was snuggled into the warmth security the body next to her gave. She woke up to a romantic song playing on the radio, as she listened to the lyrics she identified with all of them.

If there were no tears, no way to feel inside

I'd still feel for you

But Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she was thinking and who it was about…but she couldn't get into a relationship, she would then have to tell the truth to someone then if a youkai found him and… 'Get a grip, its not like Yusuke likes me anyway, so what's the point of even trying, and why do I have to fall in love with guys I cant have and feel very uncomfortable with the guys who want me?' the young miko thought. She decided to get out of bed, take a shower, and get dressed, and to think about this later.

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart until the end of time

You're all I need, my love, my valentine

But first she rolled on her side facing Yusuke, her mind was running on overdrive and the next thing she knew she placed a light peck on his lips. She pulled away blushing, and not knowing WHY she had done that, she got out of bed, went to her suitcase and took out her outfit for the day and ran to the bathroom for her shower. Around noon they were going to dock at Castaway Cay, but she wanted to be on the balcony when the island came into view.

All of my life

I have been waiting for all you give to me

You've opened my eyes, and shown me how to love unselfishly

Yusuke's eyes snapped open a few second after the door closed, wondering if what just happened was real or a dream; did Kagome just kiss him?

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before

In my dreams I couldn't love you more

I will give you my heart until the end of time

You're all I need my love my valentine

As he sat there in bed pondering what had just happened, he noticed the music playing. Yusuke vaguely remembered the dream he had the night before. It had the same girl with dog ears and a tail, only this time she was wearing a wedding dress and she was dancing with him, there were even other couples dancing on the floor with them, he only recognized the demons he is allied, the rest were blurred out. Including the little kids. He could have sworn that there were two songs playing (not at the same time one after another), one was 'Beautiful Disaster' the second was 'Valentine'.

And even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart until the end of time

Cause all I need is you my valentine

Oh, you're all I need my love my valentine

But he realized that 'Valentine' was playing here in reality, but Yusuke had to wonder…

"Did she really kiss me?"

Nice job Kirara…

**Thank you, master Ganko…**

**What gave you that idea Kirara?**

**Well it worked to some extent with Sango's parents, only that was at the new years festival…**

**_What do you mean to 'some extent'?_**

**They got caught…**

'Sweat drop'

_Figures_

Is It ReAlLy NeCeSsArY FoR ThE RaDiO To Be PlAyInG ThAt OnE SoNg?

**Look at the lyrics Chiisai-san**

Oh, I SeE…

**How romantic…**

_**Here we go…**_

DV- Oh, I haven't done introductions yet, have I? Everyone, this is my new muse, Thalia.

Thalia- Yo! Happy to be here!

Koto: I dont care as long as Tee-Hump or what ever her name is dosnt come back

Ganko- Agreed.

DV- 'snickering' But the cat fight was SOOOOO much fun to watch...

Koto: you just LOVE torturing us huh...

Raven: OH a special thanks to those who Reviewed on August 30th...that was the best 16th birthday present I had 'cough' Shadowed Illusion 'cough'

DV- And I hope the fact that we can't comment won't stop you from reviewing. We have counters now, we know you're out there!

Raven: so read and review


End file.
